Café givré
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: UA / Magnus Bane, directeur d'une agence de mannequins s'arrête dans un café chaleureux. Il y fera la rencontre d'Alexander Lightwood, serveur au regard bleu givré qui attire son regard de découvreur de talent. Tendre histoire qui se tisse dans un café.
1. Prologue

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare

Bonjour !

Voici le prologue de ma fiction UA «Café givré. ». J'espère que malgré l'aspect UA, cette histoire vous séduira.

Je pars sur environ une douzaine de chapitres mais rien n'est défini avec certitude.

NOTE :

La phrase en italique est issu des Chroniques de Bane.

Prenez un café avec vous si vous voulez pour être dans la thématique XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnus dépité poussa la porte du premier café qu'il croisa sur sa route. Des «Bonjour » lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue alors qu'il s'asseyait à une table en bois brute. Il reposa son dos contre le dossier en pin blanc de la chaise et remarqua le confort de l'assise en fourrure, fausse sans doute.

Magnus posa le document qu'il avait en main et l'ouvrit.

Un serveur s'adressa à lui mais il ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête, regardant les photos qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux.

«Bonjour. Voici notre carte. Je reviendrai chercher votre commande dans quelques minutes. »

Magnus détailla le menu rapidement, fit son choix et retourna à ses clichés. Trois visages jeunes et beaux s'affichaient sur ces photos.

Magnus était directeur de l'agence de mannequins Silver, nom donné car « _L'argent est un métal plus rare que l'or_ » selon son propre avis. Son agence regorgeait de modèles atypiques.

Il avait écumé les castings organisés par son entreprise cette semaine mais n'avait été convaincu par aucun des profils qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Certes les hommes et les femmes qui avaient participé étaient beaux mais aucun ne dégageait une aura particulière, une personnalité étonnante, un charme magnétique. Rien en quatre dates de castings. En désespoir de cause, il avait donné rendez-vous à trois jeunes aspirants mannequins pour les rencontrer à son agence. Mais en consultant leur photo à nouveau, la vérité était sous ses yeux, il ne stimulait rien en lui. Tous les modèles qui avaient signés dans son agence avaient provoqué une étincelle chez Magnus. Au premier regard, la curiosité l'avait submergé, il voulait ces personnes. A part se dire qu'elles étaient bonnes pour un coup d'un soir, les deux garçons et la fille sur papier glacé ne lui inspirait guère plus.

Le serveur revint à sa table.

«Vous avez fait votre choix, monsieur ? »

Magnus détailla le jeune homme devant lui, partant de ses hanches fines qui étaient au niveau de son regard entourait d'un tablier court noir sous lequel on voyait un jean serré de la même teinte. Une chemise à fins carreaux noirs et blancs, une cravate en cuir et des bretelles complété la tenue. Uniforme sobre mais chic constata Magnus. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le cou paré d'un tatouage abstrait qui soulignait la grâce de la nuque. Il remonta toujours, un menton affirmé, une bouche fine et rosée, un joli nez et... des putains d'yeux qu'il qualifierait de bleu givré couverts par une frange de cils noirs.

Ce regard était posé sur lui, le regardant avec une impatience contenue caché derrière un sourire poli. Magnus fit une grimace d'excuse. Sans le vouloir, son regard de directeur d'agence et de découvreur de nouveaux talents s'était activé. L'étincelle qu'il avait vainement chercher pendant des jours était là devant lui. Il crut rêver.

«Un cappuccino et un muffin aux myrtilles. » Répondit-il la bouche sèche.

Le serveur opina de la tête, une mèche de cheveux noir plus indisciplinée que les autres tomba devant ses yeux bleu clair.

«Je vous apporte votre commande dans quelques minutes. »

Il repartit laissant Magnus sous le choc. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas tombé sur une telle perle. Son regard givré et son tatouage étaient la touche épicée qui donnait à ce jeune homme indéniablement beau toute sa personnalité. Le serveur était grand sans doute approché t-il le mètre quatre-vingt dix, parfait pour les photos et pour courir les défilés. Magnus le regarda bougeait préparant sa commande, il y avait de la grâce dans ses mouvements. Le directeur d'agence en frissonna d'excitation. Il lui fallait ce jeune homme dans son escarcelle.

Son téléphone sonna le sortant de sa contemplation, il répondit à l'intérieur. Le café étant peu rempli, il ne craignait pas de gêner les clients.

«Magnus Bane »

«C'est maman. Pourquoi ne prends-tu jamais la peine de regarder qui t'appelle ? » Demanda la voix au bout du fil.

«La force de l'habitude. » Souffla t-il, distraitement.

«Alors qu'a donné le casting aujourd'hui ? »

«Rien de concluant. J'ai donné trois rendez-vous mais je ne pense pas que ça débouchera vers un contrat. Attends une minute... » Le serveur déposa sa commande avec un sourire. « Merci. » Il partit s'occuper d'un autre client. «Mais je viens de tomber sur un Britannia ! » S'exclama Magnus ravi.

Quelques regards dont celui givré du serveur se tournèrent vers lui. Ce dernier lui fit mine de baisser le volume en ne se départissant pas de son sourire poli.

«C'est vrai ?! C'est génial. C'est tellement rare, cela fait des mois que tu n'as pas trouvé de Britannia. »

L'agence de Magnus classait les mannequins en trois catégories. Britannia était les modèles les plus prometteurs, beaux, ils avaient un charme brut et dégageait une aura sans même le vouloir. Les gens beaux sans le savoir étaient des pierres précieuses de choix. De l'argent qu'on n'a pas besoin de travailler beaucoup pour lui donner tout son éclat.

Venaient ensuite, les Sterlings, les mannequins qu'il fallait travailler davantage corrigeant deux-trois défauts mineurs. Leur personnalité était leur principal atout.

Pour finir, il y avait les electrums, les modèles qui avaient un attrait particulier mais qui ne faisaient que de la photo et ne connaîtrait jamais les podiums. Jugé trop petit, trop gros ou trop vieux par l'industrie de la mode qui avait des idées étriquées et arrêtées que Magnus tentait de faire changer avec ces modèles atypiques. Mais il était difficile de faire bouger les lignes.

«Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

«Dans un café où je suis allé traîner ma déprim, c'est un des serveurs. » En disant cela Magnus redessinait les contours de la silhouette du jeune homme. Il était musclé sous sa chemise à n'en pas douter, ses bras qui dépassaient des manches retroussées sur les coudes étaient puissants. Ses jambes étaient fines et très grandes quand il se retourna, le directeur constata que les fesses engoncées dans le jean slim étaient petites et rondes.

«Je vais lui glisser ma carte. Qui peut refuser d'être mannequin pour notre agence ? » Sa mère rit. « Je te laisse. J'ai un Britannia à attraper dans mes filets. Je t'aime, maman. » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

«Moi aussi, mon fils. »

La conversation interrompue. Magnus fit signe au jeune homme pour qu'il vienne, ce dernier se dirigeait vers sa table quand un petit bonhomme ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur lui.

* * *

Un petit corps chaud vint se presser contre celui d'Alec, serveur dans un café.

«Daddy ! »

«Renard » Répondit Alec en serrant plus fort le garçon contre lui. Il ébouriffa ses boucles cuivrées. « Va t'asseoir à ta table. Je m'occupe d'un client et je suis à toi. »

L'enfant fit un détour pour saluer Errki, le patron du café. Ce dernier lui claqua un baiser sonore sur les joues.

Alec se dirigea vers l'homme bruyant de tout à l'heure. Ses yeux en amande, mordorés, le suivaient du regard mettant mal à l'aise Alec.

«Vous désirez quelque chose, monsieur ? »

L'homme se tut un moment et rangea dans sa veste de costume, une carte qu'il tenait.

«Rien d'important. Excusez-moi. »

Alec sourit quoique décontenancé et se dirigea vers son fils. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

«Alors ta journée, Renard ? »

«Trop cool. On a fait du sport. On a joué à poisson-pêcheur et j'étais un poisson trop fort. Personne ne m'a attrapé. »

« Génial » Dit Alec en lui tapant dans les mains. «Tu as des devoirs pour demain ? »

Le garçon acquiesça et montra son carnet de textes à son père.

«Fais tes maths si tu as besoin de moi, tu fais notre signe. » Dit le serveur en faisant des oreilles de renard au dessus de sa tête. Le petit imita le geste. Errki rit en amenant un goûter à la table.

«Tiens Liam, chocolat chaud et muffin au chocolat blanc. »

«Merci » Dit le susnommé en se jetant sur la pâtisserie.

«Tu déduiras ça de ma paie » Signala Alec en désignant le goûter.

«Tu me dis ça à chaque fois et je ne le fais jamais. Liam est comme... »

«Ton petit-fils mais tu le gâtes trop. » Rit le serveur en s'éloignant.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la table du client asiatique, ce dernier avait sorti son ordinateur portable et pianotait sur son clavier à vive allure. Alec alla derrière le comptoir et récupéra une carte qu'il amena à l'homme.

«Voici le code wifi du café »

Le client releva la tête et récupéra le bout de papier.

«Merci. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

«Alec ! » S'écria un jeune homme en rentrant dans le café «Il faut que tu m'aides. »

Le serveur regarda avec effroi Julian qui venait de l'afficher dans tout l'établissement.

Julian avait 20 ans, il était serveur aussi au café pour payer son école d'arts section peinture. Ce jeune homme adorait Alec et le considérer comme son grand frère même si la réciproque n'était pas vrai.

Errki s'approcha et donna une petite claque derrière la tête du malotru.

«Va te mettre en uniforme et après tu parleras de tes états d'âme à Alec » Grogna le patron.

Errki d'origine finlandaise, était une patte. Il avait comme règle immuable d'engager uniquement des serveurs en petit boulot pour qu'ils puissent financer leurs études. Cette attention était louable mais l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années se retrouvait certaines heures seul à gérer son café.

Il considérait ses serveurs comme ses fils et ne s'insurgeait jamais de les entendre discuter de sujets privés tant qu'ils travaillaient activement.

«Merci Alec » Reprit alors le client d'une voix chaude. «Un prénom charmant pour un bel homme. »

Le serveur rougit et se sauva en direction du comptoir s'activant à le lustrer alors qu'il brillait déjà. Julian arriva une fois changé et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec. Ce dernier lui donna amicalement une tape sur le dos.

«Qu'as fait Emma ? » Demanda Alexander.

Emma était la demi-sœur par alliance de Julian, ce dernier était épris d'elle mais se sentait coupable de cette attirance. Il parlait très souvent de la jeune femme à Alec qui avait l'impression de la connaître sans jamais l'avoir vu. Selon Julian, Alec était d'excellent conseil.

«Elle sort avec un gars, un certain Josh. Elle m'en a parlé de long, en large et en travers. Josh est beau, intelligent, sportif...J'en peux plus. Je suis là à me morfondre d'amour pour elle et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. » Se lamenta le peintre en herbe.

«Je t'ai déjà dit de lui parler. » Répliqua Alec tout en essuyant des tasses.

«Je suis son demi-frère. C'est malsain. »

«Vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang, vous n'avez pas grandi ensemble. Tu es un jeune homme attiré par une jeune fille de son âge. Ce n'est pas malsain. »

«Tu imagines la tête de nos parents. » S'écria Julian avec crainte.

«Je ne suis pas le mieux avisé pour parler d'amour parental... » Soupira Alec en pensant à ses parents. « Mais si je devais me trouver quelqu'un et que cet homme avait un enfant, ça ne me dérangerait pas que Renard sorte avec. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de lien de sang, ce n'est pas un problème. » Termina t-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Liam. Les cheveux cuivrés du petit garçon tombaient devant ses yeux verts, il se dit intérieurement qu'il devrait l'amener chez le coiffeur.

Julian et Alec se remirent au travail, en début de soirée, le café se remplissait soudainement surtout les vendredis soirs. Le père de famille voguait entre les tables et s'arrêtait parfois pour aider Liam dans ses devoirs.

Soudain il vit le client asiatique qui était là depuis un moment, rangeait son ordinateur, ses documents et lui faire un signe.

«Oui ? »

«Je pourrais avoir l'addition, s'il vous plaît, Alec ? » Demanda l'homme au teint mat avec une voix chaude.

Le serveur laissa échapper un tout petit sourire, cette voix lui faisait un petit effet pas déplaisant.

Il alla imprimer le bon de commande et le déposa sur la table. Le client sortit tout de suite son portefeuille et régla le tout.

«Merci d'être venu. Au plaisir de vous revoir. » Dit Alec en débitant la phrase habituelle accompagnée d'un sourire sincère au lieu du poli de rigueur.

«Je crois qu'on vous demande. » Lui signifia l'homme en pointant Liam derrière lui. Ce dernier s'agitait en faisant des oreilles de renard. Le client passa à côté de lui et souffla «Vous me reverrez, Alec, soyez en sûr. » Il disparut après un dernier signe de main, une moue mutine affichée sur le visage.

Alec se reprit et se dirigea vers son fils. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec délicatesse.

«J'ai terminé mes devoirs. Je peux aller voir Heather ? » Demanda le petit garçon.

Heather était la femme d'Errki, elle avait 63 ans et occupait ses journées en tricotant quand elle n'aidait pas au café. Elle adorait Liam, elle lui avait confectionné nombre de pulls, écharpes et gants à l'effigie du renard, surnom que lui avait donné son père.

«Demande à Errki et ne l'embête pas si elle est occupée. Je finis dans une heure. » Répondit Alec, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils et retourna à son poste. Il récupéra au passage le pourboire laissé par le client asiatique et fut étonné de découvrir 30 dollars, c'était énorme. Il sourit de plaisir et glissa l'argent dans son tablier.

Après une heure de boulot, la journée d'Alec toucha à sa fin, il se rhabilla, pris ses pourboires et récupéra Liam qui tricotait au côté d'Heather. Il salua son patron ainsi que Julian et sortit dans la froideur du mois d'octobre. Il discutait tranquillement avec son fils sur le chemin de l'appartement, le trajet se faisait à pied, il n'y avait que dix minutes séparant les deux lieux et il ne possédait pas de voiture, trop cher comme achat.

Une fois, la porte de l'appartement passée, Liam se précipita sous la douche et Alec se mit aux fourneaux. Ça avait été une bonne journée, les cours de droit de ce matin avaient été passionnants, l'après-midi au café agitée mais gratifiante et la soirée au côté de son renard allait être tranquille et apaisante.

Alec aimait bien sa vie quand elle tournait aussi bien.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre.

Vous allez en apprendre plus sur Alec et Magnus au fil des chapitres.

Je m'amuse beaucoup dans la rédaction de cette fiction. Et j'espère que vous me suivrez. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire vos premières impressions. Merci

A dans un mois !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici arrivé le nouveau chapitre de Café givré. Un chapitre que j'ai écris au rythme de chansons en finnois (et oui XD).

Le prologue a été chaudement accueilli et je vous en remercie. J'ai eu beaucoup de follow et favorites, ce qui m'a agréablement surprise dans le bon sens XD.

Un merci tout particulier à Eclat d'Etoile, BornT0Read, JustineBergerac, FieryDaisy pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Vous m'avez touché. Et merci à Pouic qui me soutient dans chacun de mes écrits.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était plus de dix-huit heures quand Magnus entra dans le café Lumimyrski. Il fut surpris de trouver plusieurs clients autour de la cheminée imposante et flamboyante qui était dans le coin gauche de l'établissement. Ils écoutaient Errki qui chantait en finnois accompagné d'un jeune homme jouant de la guitare. Le petit garçon du serveur au regard givré assis à ses côtés tapait des mains en rythme avec un grand sourire.

«Huomenta » (1) Le salua Alec en s'approchant alors que le directeur d'agence regardait toujours la scène. «Le lundi, c'est soirée finlandaise. Errki reprend des chansons traditionnelles de son pays. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir avec eux si vous le désirez. »

«Je vais m'installer à une table mais merci de la proposition. » Dit Magnus avec un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche.

«Latte et Mustikkapiirakka (2) ? » Demanda le serveur.

«Nous commençons à devenir très intimes Alec, j'apprécie que vous connaissiez aussi bien mes préférences. » Répondit l'asiatique avec espièglerie.

Le serveur rougit soudainement.

«C'est...enfin...vous êtes un client habituel...et vous prenez toujours la même boisson et...la même pâtisserie. » Balbutia Alec avant de s'enfuir vers le comptoir pour préparer la commande.

Magnus sourit sous cape puis sorti son ordinateur portable pour travailler tout en dodelinant de la tête au rythme du chant d'Errki. Il était normal qu'Alec connaisse aussi bien ses goûts, il était venu au café tous les soirs de la semaine dernière en sortant du bureau pour connaître l'emploi du temps du serveur. Le verdict était que le jeune homme était là tous les jours excepté le mercredi et le samedi, le dimanche, l'établissement était fermé. Le mardi et le jeudi, le serveur partait plus tôt. Devenir un habitué du café était le plus simple pour approcher son futur modèle, oui car il en était sûr, il arriverait à attraper le jeune homme pour en faire un mannequin reconnu.

Mais Alec n'était pas très causant et ne restait guère plus de quelques minutes à sa table, difficile de lui parler de sa future carrière dans ces conditions.

Le serveur revint finalement avec sa boisson et sa pâtisserie. Il avait dessiné dans la mousse du latte, la tête d'un loup.

«C'est magnifique. Je suis coupable à chaque fois que je bois vos lattes. Je détruis vos œuvres d'art. » S'exclama Magnus avec une réelle admiration.

En rougissant une nouvelle fois arborant une teinte cramoisie, le jeune homme laissa filtrer un «merci » avant de se précipiter vers le cercle autour de la cheminée profitant d'une pause dans les chansons d'Erkki, pour demander à la cantonade si quelqu'un voulait commander.

Alec était vraiment adorable, ses rougissements rendaient dingue le directeur d'agence. Il trouvait cette réaction totalement craquante.

Magnus organisait l'emploi du temps de ses modèles pour le mois à venir et examinait les demandes d'embauches qu'ils recevaient. Certains étaient très demandés comme Derek, un mannequin amputé d'une jambe qui croulait sous les propositions de défilés. Magnus n'était pas étonné tout comme Alec, Derek était un Britannia. Le directeur d'agence l'avait repérer alors qu'il se promenait dans la rue et l'avait accosté. Deux semaines plus tard, le jeune homme faisait son premier photoshoot.

«Vous voulez autre chose ? » Demanda Alec.

«Non merci. » Dit Magnus tout en remarquant que le regard du serveur se posait sur la photo de Derek qui trônait sur sa fiche.

«C'est un de mes modèles. Je suis directeur d'une agence de mannequinat. » Expliqua l'asiatique avec un sourire. C'était le bon moment pour lancer un filet sur le gros poisson qu'il avait devant lui.

«D'ailleurs si je puis me permettre. Vous êtes un très bel homme et je pense... »

«C'est un monde superficiel et toxique. » Coupa Alec sans le laisser poursuivre. Magnus sursauta sous la surprise. Visiblement pour exprimer ses désaccords le jeune homme ne faisait plus preuve de timidité.

«C'est une image que... »

«De plus j'ai un fils. Et je fais des études donc je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour une activité aussi oisive. » Interrompit le serveur d'un ton froid.

Le directeur d'agence soupira, il n'allait pas pouvoir compter sur le beau jeune homme pour le moment. Mais il tenait à rétablir une vérité.

«Le métier de mannequin n'a rien de oisif. Au même titre que le vôtre, il demande de l'investissement, de l'énergie et du temps. Ce sont des gens passionnés qui se donnent à fond dans une activité très exigeante. Ne jugez pas ce que vous ne connaissait pas. » Répliqua Magnus avec un ton ferme.

«Excusez-moi. » Dit Alec en baissant la tête, ses cheveux noirs retombèrent devant ses yeux. Cette vision était magnifique. Son regard givré coupa à nouveau le souffle de Magnus comme la première fois. Cet homme ressemblait à de la neige, délicate et fragile mais pouvant être tel du béton pour protéger ce en quoi il croyait.

«J'ai bientôt finis mon service. Je voulais juste...Désolé. » Balbutia Alec avant de se reculer.

Magnus agrippa son poignet, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme qui se dégagea aussitôt.

«Vous faites juste confiance à ce que vous lisez ou entendez à la télévision. Je ne vous en veux pas. » Il s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre en voyant que le serveur ne partait pas le regardant avec attention. «En fait, vous étudiez dans quel domaine ? » Demanda le directeur d'agence, adoucie et réellement intéressé.

«Le droit. Je me spécialise en droit de la famille. » Répondit le jeune homme, ses yeux givrés brillant de passion.

«Pour devenir avocat ? »

«Oui. » Répliqua Alec tout sourire. L'asiatique sourit à son tour, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme aussi enflammé visiblement il aimait follement la profession pour laquelle il se destinait.

Alec vit un client l'interpellait et prit congé. Son petit air agacé n'avait pas échapper au directeur d'agence.

L'homme blond et jeune avait l'air de le connaître et de l'apprécier au vu de son regard brûlant qui le détaillait sans une once de discrétion. Au moins, lui avait la décence de parcourir le corps du serveur avec retenue.

Alec retourna derrière le comptoir et parlementa un moment avec son collègue avant de l'abandonner pour qu'il s'occupe du client en question.

Le serveur se tourna vers lui et Magnus lui fit un petit sourire. Le jeune homme avait la mine fatiguée. Il partit en direction des vestiaires commençant à dénouer son tablier ce qui permit à l'asiatique, de constater sans entrave que vraiment le cul du jeune homme était divin. Il se détourna ne voulant pas passer pour un pervers aux yeux des autres clients, ce qu'il n'était pas d'ailleurs. Il avait juste un regard de directeur d'agence qui savait apprécier la beauté à sa juste valeur.

Il termina son document, rangea son ordinateur et décida de s'approcher du feu pour écouter Errki. Magnus s'assit sur une chaise duveteuse. Le patron lui fit un signe de tête joyeux en l'apercevant avant de passer à la chanson suivante de son répertoire.

* * *

Alec s'habilla en tenue civile non sans qu'un voile de colère ne le quitte. Il s'assit sur un banc voulant s'apaiser avant de récupérer Liam et de rentrer.

Quand il avait vu Mark, il avait senti une bouffé d'énervement le submergeait. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, il était le demi-frère de Julian ce qui le retenait de lui dire avec franchise ce qu'il pensait de lui. Mark était d'une lourdeur difficilement supportable, il était attiré par Alec et ne se gênait pas pour lui faire comprendre avec des sous-entendus tout sauf subtiles.

Après quelques minutes, le serveur sortit et fit un signe de main à Liam pour qu'il vienne. Il vit que Magnus; il savait maintenant son prénom, avait rejoint le groupe. Avec un sourire chaleureux, il regardait Erkki. Alec se dit que l'asiatique était vraiment bel homme quant un sourire ornait ses lèvres.

«Daddy, on peut rester encore un peu. La prochaine chanson, c'est moi qui l'a choisit. » Demanda Liam avec une moue adorable. Le père ne pouvait pas y résister et il se laissa convaincre. Le petit garçon alla rejoindre Errki alors que qu'Alec se laissa choir sur une chaise aux côtés de Magnus.

«Vous faites des heures supp' ? »

«Absolument pas. Je suis juste le père du premier fan de mon patron. » Rit Alec entraînant Magnus dans son sillage.

Le jeune homme croisa le regard de l'asiatique et la tension de la journée diminua peu à peu. C'était ridicule pensa Alec. Cela faisait plusieurs années, qu'il était célibataire et le fait de trouver un homme à son goût le faisait se comporter comme le dernier des abrutis. Les applaudissements coupèrent cette profonde réflexion et le serveur se tourna vers Errki et son fils.

«Je t'écoute Liam. » Dit le patron du café en gravitant vers le garçon.

«Histoire éternelle. » Demanda Liam des étoiles dans les yeux.

Errki rit puis finalement commença à chanter. Alec vit que Magnus affichait une mine étonnée en reconnaissant la chanson.

«Errki a appris plusieurs chansons du répertoire de Disney en finnois car mon petit Renard ne lui demandait que ça. »

Magnus et Alec rirent en entendant Errki adoucir sa voix grave pour convenir à la chanson. Liam déserta de sa place aux côtés du patron et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père. Il prit les mains de son Daddy et le fit se balancer doucement avec lui au rythme de la musique. Le serveur se laissa faire, son cœur gonflé d'amour pour ce Renard qui éclairait sa vie. Magnus se mouva à son tour, se laissant porter par l'air doux de la chanson.

«Au suivant. » Dit le patron avec un sourire.

«La chanson d'amour du Roi Lion. » Proposa l'asiatique avec une voix enfantine.

«L'amour brille sous les étoiles. » Précisa Alec. Il était spécialiste de Disney en ayant un enfant.

Liam attrapa une main de Magnus, ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier puis une main de son Daddy, il les crochetas ensemble. Le petit garçon garda une des mains de son père dans les siennes. Et il recommença à se balancer.

Le serveur s'excusa du regard, troublé par ce contact. Son fils était un sans gêne pensa t-il mais Magnus se mouva lentement l'entraînant à son tour.

Finalement Alec resta encore pour plusieurs chansons. Le trio formé par son fils, Magnus et lui faisant chanter à Errki, tout le répertoire des chansons Disney qu'ils connaissaient. L'asiatique contextualisait la chanson n'ayant aucune idée des titres et Liam ou le serveur traduisait au patron. Sous les rires des clients et de son Daddy, Liam se déchaînait dansant au rythme des chansons.

Magnus se leva à la fin de «Je m'en vais » du dessin animé Frère des ours. Alec décida de partir en même temps, il remercia Errki du regard alors que Liam allait lui faire un bisou. Il passa à son fils son manteau tout chaud à l'effigie du Renard et mis le sien. L'asiatique alla paya puis sortit de l'établissement.

* * *

Devant le café, Magnus leva les yeux vers l'enseigne bleu.

«Ça veut dire quoi Lumimyrski ? » Demanda l'asiatique.

«Tempête de neige. C'est un hommage à Heather, la femme qui lui a fait quitter sa Finlande natal l'emportant dans son sillage aux US.» Répondit Alec, se pinçant les lèvres d'avoir ajouté cette anecdote même si Errki expliquait ça à tous les clients qui demandait.

«Daddy parle finnois. » Dit Liam, son ton transpirant d'admiration.

«Je ne suis guère étonné. Vous êtes du genre à être très investi. »

Alec le regarda surpris.

«Vous travaillez dans un café finlandais alors vous apprenez la langue. »

«C'est vrai. Je veux que les clients se sentent voyagés en restant à New-York. » Expliqua le jeune homme, le teint rouge à cause du froid et du compliment de Magnus.

L'asiatique fit un signe de tête amical avant de se pencher vers Liam.

«Au revoir, jeune homme. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée aussi joyeuse. Et grâce à toi, je me suis bien amusé. » Dit Magnus en tendant la main.

«C'était géant. » Répondit Liam en serrant la main tendue.

Le directeur d'agence se releva et reproduisit le même schéma avec le père de famille.

«A bientôt ! » Dit Alec

«A demain ! » Reprit Magnus avec un clin d'oeil exultant de voir de nouvelles rougeurs s'invitaient sur les joues du jeune homme.

Alec entraîna Liam dans une direction pendant que Magnus partait dans l'autre.

Sa soirée avait été fabuleuse, il n'avait pas menti. La légèreté était un sentiment qui ne s'invitait que rarement en lui. Ce soir, les ingrédients avaient été réunis, un tour de chant au coin du feu, des chansons positives et mielleuses, un petit garçon bourré d'énergie communicative, un jeune homme aux yeux givrés brillants d'amour pour son Renard et plus souriant que ce que le directeur d'agence n'avait jamais vu en quelques jours. Le contact de leur main avait été chaud et apaisant ce qui avait surpris Magnus.

L'asiatique sortit son portable et chercha un numéro. Une fois cela fait, il appela.

«Malcom chéri, viens me rejoindre à mon appartement. »

«Tu sais que je ne te considères plus que comme un frère alors je ne coucherai pas avec toi. » Répondit la voix agacée

«Je te propose mieux que ça. L'exclu sur un jeune homme surprenant qui est entré dans ma vie. » Dit Magnus sans cacher la petite excitation qui l'agitait.

«J'arrive. » Et la tonalité se fit entendre.

S'il n'avait pas Alec en tant que modèle dans son agence même s'il ne désespérait pas de réussir à le convaincre, il pouvait s'en faire un nouvel ami. Enfin un ami qui le charmait le transperçant de son regard givré.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2. Vous en apprenez un peu plus sur Alec XD. Mais je fais les choses doucement.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par le rendu. J'adore écrire cet UA mais je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus difficile de tout mettre en place.

Alors n'hésitez pas à verbaliser votre ressenti. Je vous en remercie d'avance :) ;)

Notes :

(1) : « Bonjour » en finnois si le dictionnaire que j'ai trouvé ne m'a pas menti XD

(2) : tarte à la myrtille. Pâtisserie traditionnelle de Finlande.

Petite précision : Mark, Julian, Emma et Malcom sont des personnages qu'ont croisent dans les livres The Mortal Instruments mais surtout dans la série Renaissance qui se centrent sur eux. Donc ils ne sont pas issus de mon imagination. Il n'y a que Errki, Heather et Liam qui sont le fruit de mon esprit tourmenté XD

Et à bientôt pour un nouveau chap ! Pour l'instant j'arrive à tenir un rythme plus intense que prévu mais ca ne durera possiblement pas. Sauf si je subis des menaces pour me presser davantage alors je ferai mon possible pour vous abreuver de la suite au plus vite.

Bisous mes petits biscuits ! #Magnus


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour !

Le tout nouveau chapitre de Café givré est là. Il comporte des premières réponses à vos nombreuses interrogations. Vous allez en savoir plus côté Alec pour le moment.

Merci à Guest pour tes compliments. Il n'y aura pas de rebondissements incroyables, c'est une petite histoire d'amour qui se tisse au fils des chaps. Mais il y aura quelque obstacles à surmonter.

Merci Rose pour ta review adorable. Tu vas avoir des premières infos sur ce chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en favori ou follow. Ca me booste réellement pour essayer de vous sortir les chapitres rapidement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnus passa les portes du café Lumimyrski avec soulagement. Un orage puissant s'était déclaré en fin d'après-midi, apportant des trombes de pluie dans le ciel new-yorkais. Le directeur d'agence déposa son parapluie rouge vif à l'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil sur la salle. Elle était remplie, toutes les tables étaient occupées, du jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Les passants avaient dû se réfugier dans le café quand l'orage avait éclaté.

Magnus se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'assit sur un tabouret surélevé, l'assise était dans une fourrure bleue claire et le dossier était orné d'une tête de cerf. Il remarqua qu'Alec slalomait entre les tables, il parcourait le café de long en large, prenant les commandes et les apportant avec une vitesse impressionnante. Le serveur jeta un regard à Magnus et lui fit signe de patienter quelques minutes pour sa commande. Errki était tout aussi occupé et préparait les consommations aussi rapidement que son âge avancé lui permettait.

Liam au fond du café, à sa table habituelle, planchait sans doute sur ses devoirs pensa Magnus en regardant le petit garçon agitait son stylo sur une feuille.

«Bonsoir Magnus. La même chose que d'habitude ? » Demanda Alec avec empressement.

«Bonsoir, Alexander » Le directeur d'agence roula le prénom sous sa langue tout en mettant beaucoup de chaleur dans sa voix et fut satisfait de voir des rougeurs ornaient les joues du serveur. Il n'était plus venu depuis mardi dernier, et on était une semaine plus tard, le vendredi. Magnus avait été trop surchargé de travail et il savourait de retrouver les réactions adorables d'Alec. «Et oui mon chou, la même chose. »

Le jeune homme se retourna, prépara la boisson et disposa la pâtisserie sur une assiette avec rapidité. Il prit tout de même la peine de dessiner une feuille dans la mousse du latte sous l'œil appréciateur de Magnus. Il remit la commande au directeur d'agence, ce dernier pu à peine le remercier avant qu'Alec file s'occuper d'autres clients.

Une jeune femme blonde, assise à ses côtés, se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

«Bonsoir. Lydia, une amie d'Alec. » Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

«Magnus. » Répondit-il en la serrant.

«C'est la folie depuis le début d'après-midi. J'étais venue pour lui parler un peu mais il n'a pas un moment à lui. » Elle fit un signe de la main voulant sans doute dire «Bref » et se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillants d'espièglerie. «Vous connaissez Alec depuis longtemps ? »

«Non. Ça fait trois semaines que je viens ici. Et que je suis tombé sur son regard givré. » Dit Magnus, rêveur.

«Il a l'air de bien vous aimer. » Laissa t-elle planer avec un sourire.

«Et vous ? » Demanda l'asiatique aimablement. Il avait relevé la phrase mais ne souhaitait pas épiloguer. Il aimait beaucoup Alexander et le trouvait séduisant mais se voyait mal en parler avec une inconnue.

«C'est une vieille histoire, il a fait un stage dans mon cabinet d'avocat. Il y a trois ans maintenant que ce jeune homme et ce petit bout sont entrés dans ma vie. » Expliqua la jeune femme avec tendresse en regardant Liam.

Elle sortit un billet pour payer sa consommation, qu'elle laissa sur le comptoir.

«Je vais rentrer. Je ne voudrais pas que mon cher et tendre m'accuse de passer trop de temps avec un autre homme. » Rit-elle. «Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Magnus. »

Elle s'éloigna pour aller déposer un baiser sur le front du fils d'Alec avant de s'en aller.

Magnus sortit quelques dossiers pour travailler. Il avait engagé un nouveau modèle depuis peu et il lui cherchait ses premiers contrats. Ce n'était pas aisé de lancer ses mannequins atypiques dans le milieu fermé de la mode mais le directeur avait ses contacts.

Après une heure de travail solitaire, Alexander se dirigea vers lui.

«Tu vas bien ? » Demanda le jeune homme en se postant face à lui derrière le comptoir.

«Parfaitement. Et toi ? »

«Ça va. » Les larges cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux disaient tout le contraire ainsi que le pli qui barrait son front dans une mine contrariée. Mais Magnus ne le releva pas, ne souhaitant pas être trop intrusif.

«Tu...enfin...depuis mardi...Tu. » Le serveur n'alignait pas deux mots sans bafouiller et rougir. Le directeur compris et mis fin à son supplice.

«J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot. De nouveaux contrats, des rendez-vous pros et un déplacement à Los Angeles. »

Alec opina et ses épaules s'abaissèrent comme si une tension accumulée s'était soudain envolée.

Le serveur s'éloigna avec un sourire, passa voir son fils et rentra dans le vestiaire son portable à la main.

* * *

Alec s'assit sur un banc, pris une facture et composa le numéro qui était noté sur l'en-tête. Il avait du retard sur son paiement et devait demander un délai. C'était une démarche qu'il n'avait que rarement faite et qu'il détestait devoir accomplir. Mais parfois des dépenses impromptues s'invitaient et son salaire de serveur ne suffisait pas à éponger les sorties d'argent.

Après vingt minutes de pourparlers, il réussit à obtenir un délai de deux semaines pour régulariser sa situation. Il souffla un bon coup de soulagement. La journée avait mal commencé avec cette troisième relance et les clients nombreux au café qui l'obligeait à courir en tous sens. Mais trois rayons de soleil perçaient à travers l'orage; son Renard, Magnus et le délai.

Alec était un peu effrayé de l'habitude qu'il avait d'avoir Magnus dans sa vie. Son boulot au café signifiait voir l'asiatique. Même si ce dernier s'amusait à le faire rougir, Alexander appréciait sa présence chaleureuse. Il pouvait même dire que le directeur d'agence et lui avaient commencé à tisser une amitié.

Le serveur ressortit des vestiaires, sa pause était terminée. Il fit un signe à son fils et repartit effectuer son service.

Alec voyait depuis vingt minutes, son Renard faire leur signe mais le serveur ne pouvait quitter son poste. Il y avait bien trop de travail, il lui notifia d'attendre cinq minutes même si c'était le énième fois qu'il lui demandait.

Avec étonnement, il vit Magnus lui faire un geste de la main et se dirigeait vers Liam.

* * *

Magnus en voyant le regard désespéré d'Alec, se décida à aller voir le petit garçon.

«Salut Liam. Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda l'asiatique en s'installant à côté de l'enfant.

«Magnus ! » S'écria Liam avec un grand sourire. «Je n'arrive pas à résoudre le problème de maths. » Continua le petit garçon en lui tendant son livre.

Après l'avoir examiné, Magnus lui expliqua le problème pour que Liam puisse trouver la solution seul. Il s'aidait des stylos contenus dans la trousse du jeune garçon pour rendre l'énoncé plus concret.

«Merci Magnus grâce à toi, j'ai fini mes devoirs. » Dit le petit en rangeant ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac.

Le directeur d'agence lui sourit quant il releva la tête, il vit qu'Alec leur lançait un regard, il opina pour lui dire que tout se passait bien.

«Il est beau mon Daddy, hein ? » Demanda Liam avec un sourire canaille.

Magnus rit et répondit.

«Très beau. »

«Tu sais, tu peux être amoureux de mon Daddy. Il aime les hommes. »

L'asiatique rit encore plus sous le regard circonspect du petit garçon qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

«Pourquoi tu te moques ? » Demanda l'enfant énervé.

«Je ne me moque pas. Normalement, on ne dit pas des choses privées à des personnes qu'on connaît peu. Ton Daddy n'avait peut-être pas envie que je sois au courant qu'il aime les hommes. »

«Mais tu aimes les messieurs aussi, non ? Tu regardes tout le temps mon Daddy, je sais. Chaque fois que je te regarde, tu regardes vers lui. »

Magnus lança un regard surpris à Liam, il était si transparent qu'un petit garçon de neuf ans pouvait remarquer son attirance.

«J'aime beaucoup ton Daddy mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'en suis amoureux. J'apprécie passer du temps avec lui. »

Liam se détourna soudainement après avoir opiné pour exprimer sa compréhension. Alec s'approcha, son tablier à la main.

«J'ai fini Renard, on va pouvoir y aller. Rassemble tes affaires, amène ta vaisselle à Errki et dit lui au-revoir. » Le petit pris sa tasse, son assiette et rejoint le comptoir. « Merci d'avoir aidé Liam pour ses devoirs. »

«Tu étais dépassé. Et ton fils est adorable. » Répondit Magnus avec un sourire.

«Pour...te remercier. Tu voudrais...manger avec nous ce soir ? » Demanda timidement Alec, les joues écarlates.

«J'en serai ravi. » Dit l'asiatique.

Le serveur se précipita vers le vestiaire pour aller se changer. Magnus rassembla ses affaires en l'attendant et expliqua à Liam qu'il allait manger avec eux. Le petit sourit de toutes ses dents.

«Je savais ! Daddy t'aimes beaucoup lui aussi. »

* * *

Alec ne s'en remettait pas de son audace, il avait proposé à Magnus de manger chez lui. Il se sentait euphorique et totalement paniqué à la fois. Après s'être changé, il ressortit du vestiaire. Il salua son patron et sortit en tenant Liam par la main, Magnus à ses côtés.

«Je dois passer faire quelques courses. » Dit le serveur mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment se comporter en dehors du cadre du café.

Ils firent rapidement quelques achats et arrivèrent devant le bâtiment entièrement en briques rouges où habitait le serveur. Le petit groupe monta au troisième étage. Alec ouvra la porte de son appartement, il était petit mais fonctionnel. Une pièce servant de cuisine/salon/chambre pour lui, une salle de bain avec WC et une chambre pour Liam.

«Va prendre ta douche et te mettre en pyjama, Renard. » Dit le serveur en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. «Assis-toi, Magnus. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Demanda Alec, tout rouge en voyant le directeur d'agence installé dans le canapé gris du salon.

«Un verre de bourbon. Tu aurais ? » Questionna l'asiatique.

Le serveur ne répondit rien mais s'exécuta. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi peu naturel mais il n'arrivait pas à se comporter autrement au vu de son attirance pour l'asiatique. Il déposa le verre un peu brusquement devant Magnus.

«Merci Alexander. »

Le père de famille battit en retraite dans la cuisine, se servit une bière et commença à préparer les hamburgers. A la demande de son Renard, il faisait cette recette.

Liam revint dans la pièce, un pyjama au motif du renard sur lui et s'assit à côté de Magnus, lui montrant son album Panini de joueurs de hockey sur glace. C'était un passionné de ce sport qu'il pratiquait et suivait assidûment.

Alec les écoutaient échangés avec un doux sourire, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu ce genre de soirée.

Une fois le dîner prêt, Alec mit la table, Magnus l'aidant dans cette tâche. Ils mangèrent et le directeur d'agence leur raconta quantités d'anecdotes sur son métier. Liam était écroulé de rire, au grand bonheur du serveur. L'insouciance de son Renard était sa priorité absolue. Sa vie avait connu bien des tourments par le passé.

Le repas englouti, Alexander alla coucher son fils, il lui raconta une histoire et le borda.

«Daddy, je l'aime bien Magnus. » Dit Liam ensommeillé mais avec un sourire.

«Moi aussi, Renard. Mais le fait qu'il vienne à la maison, ne veux pas dire forcément qu'il deviendra mon amoureux. » Murmura doucement le père désireux que son fils ne s'attache pas trop vite en déposant un baiser sur son front.

«Il t'aime bien aussi. » Lâcha le petit garçon avec toute son innocence. Alec rougit furieusement et bafouilla un « bonne nuit » avant de sortir en fermant la porte.

Il retourna au salon, Magnus sirotait tranquillement son digestif, ses yeux étaient posés sur les photos ornant le petit meuble à côté du canapé.

Alec s'assit à ses côtés.

«Tu aimes bien les photos, il y en a pleins ton appartement. » Remarqua Magnus.

«Ces personnes ne sont pas à mes côtés. Donc c'est une manière de les garder près de mon cœur. » Souffla le serveur.

* * *

Magnus pris un cadre dans ses mains, plusieurs personnes posaient sur la cliché. Une photo de mariage, deux jeunes gens étant les mariés se tenant au centre. Alec se rapprocha encore un peu plus. Magnus apprécia de sentir le contact de leurs cuisses qui se touchaient, une chaleur nouvelle s'insinua en lui. Le serveur avait un doux sourire en regardant le cliché.

« La mariée, c'est ma sœur. » Dévoila Alexander en la désignant sur la photo. « Izzy enfin Isabelle mais je ne l'ai jamais appelé comme ça. Et son mari, c'est Simon. Ils vivent à Los Angeles. »

Visiblement quand le jeune homme était stressé où il parlait beaucoup et vite ou bafouillait, remarqua Magnus.

«Elle est très belle. » Complimenta l'asiatique.

«La plus magnifique femme qui soit. »

Magnus sourit, le frère n'était pas d'une objectivité à toute épreuve mais la jeune femme était vraiment ravissante. Comparé à elle, son mari était d'une banalité affligeante.

«Elle fait quoi dans la vie ? » Demanda, le directeur d'agence, curieux.

«Elle gère une boîte de nuit mais elle est enceinte actuellement alors elle a délégué à un autre cette charge. Et son mari détient un magasin de guitares. »

«Et cette personne ? Elle te ressemble. » Fit remarquer Magnus qui s'en voulut aussitôt. Le visage du serveur se ferma et il ne répondit pas à la question. L'asiatique reposa le cadre et en pris un autre. Un couple de très jeune gens, la jeune femme tenant un bébé entre ses bras.

«Jace mon meilleur ami et Clary, sa fiancée. Et l'enfant, c'est Liam. Cette photo remonte à longtemps, ils avaient quinze ans. Un an de moins que moi. » L'émotion s'entendait sans mal dans la voix d'Alec mais un sourire orné son visage.

«Tu as eu Liam jeune ! » S'exclama Magnus, surpris. Selon les dires de son fils, il était homosexuel. C'était peut être sa première et seule expérience avec une fille qui avait apporté ce petit bout dans sa vie.

«Ils sont les parents de Renard. » La voix qui s'étrangla dans la gorge du serveur fit comprendre à Magnus que l'histoire relevait plus de la tragédie que du conte de fée. «Jace a rencontré Clary, deux mois plus tard, il m'a annoncé qu'elle était tombée enceinte. Ils ont décidés de garder le bébé, leurs parents respectifs les soutenaient. Liam est né, je suis son parrain en fait. Un soir, on avait vingt-deux ans. Clary et Jace sont allaient fêtés leur fiançailles dans un restaurant huppé. J'avais organisé toute la soirée avec mon meilleur ami. Ont avaient prévus qu'il lui sorte le grand jeu. » Alec expira doucement, ses yeux bleus tellement sublimes brillaient. Magnus lui posa une main apaisante sur la cuisse. «A 3h07, mon téléphone a sonné, j'ai décroché pour m'entendre dire par Jocelyn, la mère de Clary, que Jace et elle avaient eu un accident de voiture. Ils sont morts sur le coup. Le plus ironique dans cette histoire, c'était que quelques semaines avant, j'avais rempli un document attestant que je prendrai la charge de Liam s'ils venaient à décéder. Du jour au lendemain, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et je suis devenu père. »

Les pleurs inondèrent le visage d'Alexander. Magnus le serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur. Son histoire l'avait profondément ému, lui rappelant en écho son propre passé.

«Tout est de sa faute, il avait trop bu. Il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et percuté une voiture en sens inverse. Dans cette voiture, il y avait des parents avec leur fils de dix ans. Les parents sont morts sur le coup tout comme Jace et Clary. Le garçon s'en est sorti mais est maintenant orphelin. »

Les sanglots redoublèrent et Magnus se demanda si le jeune homme avait déjà confié toute son histoire à quelqu'un. La blessure était visiblement encore bien vive.

«Dans son malheur, Liam a eu de la chance de tomber sur toi. Tu es un Daddy parfait, Alexander. » Murmura le directeur d'agence à son oreille.

Le serveur frémit et resserra son emprise sur la chemise de Magnus. Ils restèrent blottis un moment dans un silence apaisant.

Magnus dû finalement partir, la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

«La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'invites. On ira au restaurant. » Sourit Magnus sur le pas de la porte. Alec rougit adorablement et commença à bafouiller. «Avec Liam si tu veux. » Proposa le directeur pour l'apaiser.

«Merci pour ce soir. Et bonne nuit Magnus. » Murmura le serveur.

«Merci à toi. Bonne nuit, Alexander. A demain ! » Dit Magnus en déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres du jeune homme.

Magnus rentra chez lui, le cœur léger. La soirée avait fluctué entre joie et tristesse. Mais il était content qu'Alec se soit confié à lui. Oui ce serveur au regard givré prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie mais c'était un sentiment plutôt très confortable.

* * *

Voilà à tous ceux qui se posaient la question, Liam n'est pas le fils biologique d'Alec. Il l'a donc adopté.

Tout n'est pas tout rose et beau dans la vie d'Alec mais Magnus lui apporte un bien fou et inversement.

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours mon histoire. Une petite review pour me dire vos impressions sur ces nouvelles infos.

A bientôt ! Bisous mes biscuits !


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour !

Pour vous réchauffer car je ne sais pas vous mais moi je me pèle (et j'habite dans le sud donc certains d'entre vous doivent avoir plus froid que moi lol), le nouveau chapitre est là.

Vous allez avoir encore de petits détails nouveaux distillés au gré des lignes. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écriture XD. J'espère que ça se sentira.

Phanie miki, voici la suite que tu attendais:).

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent les nouveaux comme les anciens. Et merci pour les reviews et follows.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec se réveilla de fort bonne humeur. La soirée d'hier avec Magnus avait été presque parfaite. Parler de ses blessures du passé n'avait pas été réjouissant mais il était heureux d'avoir pu s'ouvrir à Magnus.

Le serveur se leva et se décida à préparer des pancakes pour son Renard et lui. Autant prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner avant de passer la journée dehors. Le samedi, Alec ne travaillait pas, il consacrait donc sa journée à Liam.

Le jeune homme réalisa soudain que Magnus avait dit en partant la veille «à demain », il n'avait pas relevé sur le coup, encore sous l'émotion de la douceur dont Magnus avait fait preuve envers lui. Il essayerait de faire un crochet au café pour voir si le directeur d'agence s'y trouvait. Le serveur se baffa mentalement, il se préoccupait un peu trop de Magnus ces temps-ci. Alec n'était clairement pas insensible au charme de l'asiatique mais il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide. Avoir une relation n'était pas au centre de ses préoccupations, Liam passait avant tout.

Lydia le sermonnerait sûrement si il lui dévoilait ses pensées. Pour elle, le fait qu'Alec s'occupe de Renard, ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait s'interdire toute relation amoureuse.

Liam arriva dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres mais le visage encore tout parcheminé de sommeil.

«Bonjour Renard. Bien dormi ? »

«Hmm. Et toi Daddy ? » Questionna le petit garçon tout en saisissant la tasse de chocolat chaud que son père posa devant lui.

«Parfaitement. »

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement en parlant du programme de leur journée. Puis ils s'habillèrent pour partir à leur première activité, le tir à l'arc. Si le serveur ne pratiquait plus ce sport en club devant refréner ses dépenses quand il avait récupérer la garde de Liam. Il aimait s'y entraîner encore en tant que loisirs et apprenait à son fils les ficelles de ce sport de précision.

* * *

Magnus était entouré de ses parents, il mangeait chez eux ce midi. L'asiatique était un peu contrarié. Sans réfléchir, il avait quitté Alec sur un «à demain » alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce dernier ne travaillait pas le samedi. C'était l'ambiance de fin de soirée qui l'avait troublé. Sous ces dehors froid et distant, le jeune serveur était un homme sensible avec un passé douloureux.

«Tu m'as l'air songeur, mon fils. » Dit Jem en posant un verre de bourbon devant lui.

«Je me livre un combat intérieur. »

Jem rit en entendant cela mais Tessa soucieuse lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

«Tu te souviens du magnifique Britannia dont je t'ai parlé ? » La mère opina. « Il s'appelle Alec et en plus d'être beau à damner, sa personnalité est intéressante. On a mangé ensemble chez lui hier soir... »

«On t'as déjà dit qu'on ne voulait plus entendre de détails sur ta vie sexuelle. » Le coupa son père.

«Pourtant elle est passionnante. »Railla Magnus. « Je ne veux pas lui sauter dessus enfin peut être plus tard. On dirait un petit agneau innocent qui s'occupe d'un encore plus petit agneau. Il a un fils enfin c'est son fils adoptif. Quand je suis parti, je lui ai dis «à demain ». Mais c'est son jour de repos aujourd'hui. Je suis stupide et obsessionnellement attiré par cet homme. »

«Ton histoire est décousue. Mais tu n'as qu'à passer au café avec Ragnor et Catarina, vous allez toujours boire un verre ensemble les samedis après-midi. Qui sait peut-être que lui aussi se rappellera de tes paroles. » Sourit Tessa.

Magnus la remercia, ils avaient des parents en or. Qui étaient aussi des employés parfaits. Tessa et Jem l'avaient suivis quand il avait monté Silver investissant une partie de leurs économies dans son rêve. Ainsi sa mère occupait le poste de directrice adjointe et son père était un chasseur de tête redoutable, qui lui avait amené nombre de modèles talentueux.

Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance légère puis Magnus partit rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis.

* * *

La session de tir à l'arc finie, Alec et Liam pique-niquèrent puis ils se rendirent à l'entraînement de hockey sur glace du Renard. Sport que le petit pratiquait avec passion, le serveur avait préféré sacrifier le tir à l'arc pour permettre à Liam de poursuivre son loisir. Alec était prêt à beaucoup de concessions pour offrir le meilleur à son fils.

Il s'assit sur un banc et encouragea avec vigueur Liam. Qui était le meilleur bien sûr en toute objectivité.

Le serveur reçut un coup de fil et répondit tout en ne perdant pas une miette de l'entraînement.

«Allô ? »

«Coucou frérot. » Hurla une personne au combiné.

«Izzy. Comment vas-tu ? Et ton bout de chou ? » Demanda Alec, le sourire aux lèvres. Entendre sa sœur augmentait sa bonne humeur déjà au beau fixe. Il regrettait qu'elle soit aussi loin de lui.

«Je suis en pleine forme. Et crevette aussi, il donne de sacrés coups de pied. J'ai hâte qu'il sorte. » Dit-elle en riant.

«Plus qu'un petit mois. » La rassura le jeune homme.

«Un peu plus d'un mois. Je t'appelais pour Simon, s'il vient le week-end prochain, c'est bon ? »

Alec réfléchit rapidement. Si Simon venait et que Magnus l'invitait à manger dans le week-end ? Il ne voulait pas parler de ce possible embryon de relation avant qu'il se passe quoique ce soit qui pouvait justement faire penser qu'une relation plus qu'amicale se profilait. S'il parlait de cela à sa sœur, elle allait déjà les marier avant qu'ils ne partagent leur premier baiser.

Oh mon dieu, Alec n'avait-il pas dit qu'il devait garder la tête froide, c'est tout le contraire qu'il se passait en lui.

«Frérot, je sens ton cerveau surchauffait à l'autre bout du fil. » Dit Izzy avec une pointe de malice que son frère devina sans mal.

«Pas...d...u...t...out » Bégaya t-il, ses joues chauffant atrocement.

«C'est pas vrai ! » S'extasia Isabelle.

«Quoi? » Questionna Alec. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce ton et il le détestait.

«Tu as rencontré un homme ! Comment il est ? Brun, blond ? Caliente ou plutôt beauté froide ? Plus jeune ou plus vieux que toi ? Si tu as remis le couvert avec Raphaël, je dis non. » Termina la furie de sœur curieuse que le serveur avait.

«Raphaël et moi, ça fait bientôt trois ans qu'on a rompu. » S'exclama t-il. Cette relation appartenait au passé depuis longtemps. Il avait vécu une histoire tranquille avec lui mais depuis qu'il avait la garde de Liam, il ne s'accordait plus de temps pour penser à l'amour et tomber amoureux. Cette idée l'effleurait à peine depuis sa rencontre avec Magnus.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Alec se décida quand même à livrer quelques infos.

«Cheveux noirs. Des yeux mordorés à tomber. Une bouche pulpeuse. Un peu plus petit que moi. Plus âgé, je pense. Et un corps sexy en diable. » Termina Alec rêveur.

«Oh mon dieu. Tu es totalement mordu ! »

«Pas du tout. On se connaît à peine. » Répliqua le serveur effrayé, il n'était pas mordu, il était fortement attiré. Il avait des yeux pour voir et Magnus avait été adorable avec lui hier soir. Bon ok, il était peu être un peu mordu.

«Et son nom ? »

«Magnus. »

«Simon, retiens-bien ce prénom. Magnus. Je veux tout savoir. » Cria sa sœur à son mari qui n'était sans doute pas loin. « Il est là samedi prochain sans faute. »

Le jeune homme était mortifié. Izzy était toujours un peu trop enthousiaste quand ça concernait sa vie amoureuse et sexuelle. Elle n'avait aucun tabou sur ce sujet. Bien que ces discussion n'enchantait pas Alec, sa sœur lui semblait moins loin quand ils partageaient ce genre de moments.

«Izzy, je dois te laisser. L'entraînement de Renard est fini. Passe le bonjour à Simon pour moi et dis à mon neveu que son tonton l'aime de tout son cœur. »

«Ce sera fait, oncle gaga. Fais un gros bisou à mon adorable Foxy. Je t'aime, grand frère. » Salua Izzy avec entrain. Alec sourit au surnom qu'Izzy donnait à Liam, si tous ses proches avait adoptés Renard, Isabelle avait voulu lui donner un surnom à part. Foxy était né.

«Je transmettrai. Je t'aime, petite sœur. »

Le serveur récupéra Liam et lui proposa d'aller prendre un goûter au Lumimyrski, proposition qui reçut un accueil chaleureux. Renard adorait Errki et Heather.

* * *

Magnus était attablé à une table du café Lumimyrski avec Ragnor et Catarina. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'entrée, écoutant distraitement la conversation de ses amis. Amis qui avaient d'ailleurs été surpris de l'accueil chaleureux que Magnus avait reçu du patron. Qui avait glissé avec un clin d'œil que «Désolé, c'était le jour de congé d'Alec » arrachant un sourire gêné à l'asiatique.

La main de Catarina passa devant les yeux de Magnus.

«Vu que tu n'as pas l'air décidé d'écouter comment Ragnor a fait l'acquisition d'un œuf de Fabergé qui s'est révélé être faux faisant de lui le pire antiquaire de l'histoire. Qui est ce Alec ? » Questionna Catarina sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

«Des cheveux noirs sauvages. Des yeux bleus givrés. Un corps qui a du avoir un réel impact sur le réchauffement climatique. Et il est totalement attachant. »

«La fin du monde approche, Catarina. » Se lamenta Ragnor.

«Je ne t'avais pas vu aussi dithyrambique sur un mec depuis longtemps. » Remarqua Catarina.

« Il a un plus beau cul que Chris Hemsworth »

«Tu viens de rencontrer ton futur mari. » Rit Ragnor.

On a les échelles qu'on a, le cul de cet acteur avait longtemps paru à Magnus comme la 8ème merveille du monde enfin la 9ème parce que c'était lui la 8ème en toute modestie. Mais maintenant, il y avait Alec et mon dieu ! Il y avait vraiment Alec qui lui faisait un petit sourire et un signe de main.

Magnus se leva rapidement sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis et s'approcha du duo qui venait d'entrer.

«Bonjour, Alec. Salut Renard » Dit l'asiatique en déposant un baiser sur la joue du serveur qui rougit adorablement puis il fit un check avec Liam.

«Coucou Magnus. » Répondit le petit garçon.

«Bonjour Magnus. »

«Je partage une table avec des amis. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? » Proposa l'asiatique. Bon ce n'était peut être pas l'idée du siècle avec Ragnor dans les parages. Mais il n'allait pas laisser filer Alec alors qu'il ne devrait pas être au café un jour de repos.

Sans attendre la réponse de son père, Liam alla saluer Ragnor et Catarina.

«Visiblement la réponse est oui. » Rit Magnus.

«Désolé. »

«C'est moi qui te propose. » Sourit l'asiatique.

«Je n'étais pas sûr de te voir aujourd'hui. Enfin...comme hier tu...m'as dit « à demain » mais ça devait être par...mécanisme. Mais je voulais quand même...passer au cas où... » Alec était rouge vif et ne termina pas sa phrase.

Magnus sourit ce jeune homme était tellement craquant. Tous dans ces attitudes montraient qu'il n'était pas habitué à s'ouvrir aussi clairement.

«Je suis venu au cas où tu passes. » Avoua Magnus, beaucoup moins gêné. Cette phrase arracha un petit sourire à Alec qui vira à un rouge brique.

«Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour Liam et moi. » Dit le serveur en s'enfuyant vers le comptoir.

Magnus retourna à sa table.

«Tu t'es présenté Renard ? »

«Oui. »

«Liam, fils d'Alec. 9 ans. Futur grand joueur de hockey. Son Daddy t'aime beaucoup. » Sourit Catarina. Elle se pencha vers le petit garçon «Et mon crétin de meilleur ami aime beaucoup ton Daddy. »

Liam sourit et reprit sa conversation avec Ragnor et Catarina sur les mérites de son père au tir à l'arc. Tiens le tir au l'arc, ce jeune homme aux yeux givrés était plein de surprises.

* * *

Alec se dirigea vers le comptoir, salua Errki et toujours aussi troublé prépara les boissons pour son fils et lui.

«C'est la première fois que tu viens un jour de repos. Cela aurait-il à avoir avec un certain homme ? » Demanda le patron avec un sourire.

Le serveur se mit le visage dans les mains, gêné. Si même son patron remarquait que Magnus l'attirait.

«Je suis si transparent ? » Demanda Alec.

«Non mais je te connais. Et toute personne qui te connaît, remarquerait cette lueur inhabituelle dans tes yeux. »

Le serveur regarda un moment Errki. Cette figure paternelle qui l'avait toujours accepté comme il était. Prenant tout de lui, de son fils énergique qui remplissait parfois le café d'un vrai brouhaha, à sa sœur qui était une tempête quand elle venait, à sa période noire après la mort de Jace. Un soir, accablé, Alec lui avait avoué son homosexualité. Errki avait était parfait «Tu es toujours, Alec. Tu pourrais fermer le café pour moi ? ». Errki était en or.

«C'est un beau garçon. » Finit le patron l'air de rien.

«Ça oui. » Laissa filtrer le serveur sans le vouloir faisant éclater de rire Errki.

Alec récupéra les boissons, déposa un baiser sur les joues barbues de son patron et alla rejoindre la tablée.

* * *

Alec déposa les tasses et se tourna vers son fils.

«Va dire bonjour à Errki, Renard sauvage. » Il s'assit sous les yeux rieurs de Magnus. « Bonjour. Alec » Dit le serveur en tendant sa main à la jeune femme.

«Catarina. »

«Ragnor » Se présenta l'homme le plus âgé en lui serrant la main.

«Mes meilleurs amis. » Expliqua l'asiatique.

Alec se releva quand son fils arriva voulant le laisser passer pour qu'il regagne la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment mais Liam demanda à voir Heather. Le jeune homme accepta non s'en prendre avant son fils dans les bras pour lui faire des chatouilles.

Un pan de peau apparut et Magnus fixa aussitôt son regard dessus. C'était musclé à souhait et...c'était un piercing. Alec, adorable, innocent petit agneau avait un piercing au nombril. Magnus le regarda avec un œil nouveau. Combien de couches contenait le millefeuille qu'était ce serveur ?

«Tu as un piercing. » Murmura l'asiatique.

Alec rougit à nouveau mais opina.

«Résidu d'un pari perdu avec Jace. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'enlever. »

«Intitulé du pari ? »

«Choper 10 numéros de filles sans leur parler. 10 mecs pour moi. Celui qui perdait devait se percer le nombril. Jace était très fort à ce jeu là. »

«Combien tu as eu de numéros ? » Demanda Magnus, curieux.

«...7. »

«J'aurai été le 8ème. » Répondit Magnus espiègle en frôlant la main d'Alec sur la table. Qui rougit, ne changeons pas une donnée gagnante.

«Je crois qu'on va vous laisser à votre petit tête à tête. » Rit Ragnor en se levant, suivi de Catarina.

«Oh non. Je peux vous laisser. » Répliqua Alec.

«Restez assis, jeune homme. Magnus est à vous. »

Ils partirent rieurs laissant les deux hommes seuls.

«Vous êtes pleins de surprises, Monsieur... » Magnus le questionna du regard.

«Lightwood. »

«Monsieur Lightwood. » Dit l'asiatique d'une voix de velours.

«Vous n'avez encore rien vu, Monsieur... »

«Bane »

«Monsieur Bane. » Répondit Alec avant de détourner le regard trop gêné.

Magnus décida de partir sur un autre sujet.

«Que penses-tu de samedi prochain pour notre dîner ? Avec Liam ou pas.»

«Euh...mon beau frère est à la maison. »

«Parfait ! Il pourra garder Liam. » S'exclama Magnus. «J'adore Renard mais ça serait un mauvais point si je disais que je voulais passer juste un moment avec toi ? » Demanda l'asiatique réellement soucieux.

«Non...C'est...très bien. »

«On dit vingt heures ? Je passe te prendre chez toi. »

«Ok » Dit Alec avec une petite mimique adorable.

Magnus sourit et fit intérieurement en lui la danse de la victoire. Rester à trouver quoi mettre pour ce rendez-vous.

* * *

Alec essayait de dissimuler sa joie sur le chemin du retour chez lui. Son Renard avait accepté sans souci, le fait que son père le laisse avec son oncle au profit de Magnus.

Une fois dans son lit, le jeune homme envoya un texto à sa sœur.

«Préviens Simon. Il est de baby-sitting, samedi soir. »

«Il est ravi;). Je veux tous les détails le lendemain. »

Le serveur soupira, sa sœur était trop curieuse pour son propre bien et le sien. Alors qu'il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, il se fit des millions de scénarios de ce rendez-vous sa tête. Dans un, Magnus le trouvait ennuyeux à mourir, dans l'autre il le plantait en plein restaurant en lui disant que c'était le pire idée de sa vie, qu'il ne voulait pas d'un homme déjà père. Dans le suivant, il l'embrassait tendrement à sa porte en le raccompagnant et dans un autre il le prenait sauvagement sur la table du restaurant. Son imagination était beaucoup trop fertile et les émotions de la journée finirent de le faire sombrer dans un sommeil occupé par des yeux mordorés.

* * *

Je suis à certains moments partis dans mes délires XD. Leur relation embryonnaire avance doucement.

Si vous avez passer un bon moment, une petite review sur vos ressentis fait toujours plaisir. C'est du carburant et j'en ai besoin, car j'ai prévu de vous gâtez cette semaine XD

Et j'ai une petite idée bête. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que vous suggériez des chansons, j'en choisirai 3 et les auteurs de la proposition seront cités.

La description d'Alec comme un millefeuille mais c'est ce que je pense de lui XD. Pour moi le personnage d'Alec est un millefeuille, plus on découvre des couches plus je le trouve complexe et attachant. JustineBergerac, tu sais de quoi je parle XD

Et pour Chris Hemsworth, il y a moi, le dernier film Thor ( je suis une grande fan de Marvel, je pouvais pas le louper). Il y a les fesses, le torse et le V parfait de cet acteur. Il y a moi totalement perdue dans un océan de fantasmes XD

A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour,

Le nouveau chapitre de Café Givré est là. Et c'est le plus long depuis le début de la fic. En plus du rendez-vous Malec, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur nos deux protagonistes.

Un grand merci pour les propositions de chansons, c'est super agréable et cool de vous voir jouez le jeu. Merci à : hachiko97421, louserie pour les très bonnes idées mais mes choix se sont portés sur d'autres chansons.

Avec mes remerciements pour ces propositions retenues : JustineBergerac, Lisa'Mckenna et FieryDaisy. Pour gardez la surprise, vous ne saurez qu'après lecture quelles chansons, elles ont proposées. Mais pour vous trois, vos pseudos sont dans le chapitre. Donc bonne découverte à vous ;)

Et je vais faire encore un merci particulier car votre engouement pour cette fiction est juste énorme pour moi. J'étais vraiment pas sûre que cette UA marcherait mais au contraire, elle marche très bien. Et je suis juste hyper heureuse. Ça me fait un bien fou. Vos review, follows, favoris me donnent envie de me dépasser toujours plus.

Pour finir, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les premiers flocons de neige tombaient sur le paysage New-Yorkais. Assez pour réjouir les enfants mais trop peu pour paralyser la ville. Magnus, le col de son manteau bordeaux remonté jusque sous son nez, rentra dans le café Lumimyrski avec soulagement. Le froid était sacrément mordant aujourd'hui.

Il salua Alec de loin alors qu'il s'occupait d'une table et alla s'installer près de l'imposante cheminée où brûlait un feu vif qui réchauffa son corps.

Julian, l'autre serveur de l'établissement vint pour prendre sa commande.

«Bonjour. Vous voulez la carte ? » Demanda sans une once de politesse le jeune homme.

Magnus le regarda surpris par son ton limite méprisant.

«Je préfère attendre Alec si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Répondit aimablement l'asiatique ne souhaitant pas envenimer la situation.

«Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas le seul client, ici ? »

«Quelle surprise ! Heureusement que vous avez le gentillesse de me le préciser. » Répliqua Magnus balançant sa politesse aux orties. Pour qui se prenait ce jeune homme pour être aussi désagréable avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il agissait comme-ci le directeur d'agence avait commis un crime ignoble à son égard.

Alec arriva brisant l'échange de regards glacials entre Julian et l'asiatique.

«Je m'en charge Julian. Merci. »

Le plus jeune poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

«Tu dois toujours un rendez-vous à Mark. N'oublie pas. »Chuchota l'artiste mais Magnus entendu et souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

«Je ne dois rien du tout à Mark. »

Julian s'écarta et Alec posa ses yeux givrés sur le directeur d'agence. Ce dernier y lut sans mal de l'énervement.

«Bonjour Magnus. »

«Bonjour mon chou. » Répondit Magnus avec un grand sourire qui en induit un chez le serveur.

«La même chose ?»

«Je ne change pas une équipe gagnante. » Rit l'asiatique.

«Je peux te faire une proposition ? » Demanda Alec.

«De quelle nature, bel homme ? Je suis tout ouïe. » Le serveur rougit délicieusement. C'était si facile et si mignon de le mettre dans tous ses états, se délecta Magnus.

«Errki a fait un délicieux vin chaud à la cerise. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il vaut le détour. »

«Je me fie à ton appréciation alors. Je suis sûr que cette bouche ne peut qu'aimer des choses délectables. » Répondit l'asiatique d'un ton charmeur avec un clin d'œil. Alec atteint une nuance de rouge encore inconnu. Magnus aurait juré pouvoir se brûlait rien qu'au contact de ses joues cramoisies.

Leur rendez-vous promettait d'être un grand moment si le serveur continuait à réagir au quart de tour à la moindre de ses allusions. Mais Dieu, il aimait ça.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, Alec s'était dirigé vers le comptoir et préparait sa commande. Son rire résonné dans la pièce alors qu'Errki lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. On avait vraiment l'impression de voir la complicité d'un père et d'un fils.

«Voilà. Errki veut ton avis après dégustation. » Sourit Alec en déposant la tasse et l'assiette contenant la pâtisserie devant Magnus.

«Je n'y manquerai pas. »

La porte tinta et l'asiatique se tourna vers elle pour découvrir le petit Renard emmitouflé dans un manteau chaud et une grosse écharpe en laine orange. Il était chou. Houla, il devenait gaga devant un enfant maintenant. Cette petite famille chamboulait toute son existence.

* * *

Alec se précipita sur son fils et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il lui enleva ses couches de vêtements qui le protégeait du froid et lui dit de s'installer à une table, le temps qu'il lui prépare une boisson chaude.

Sans surprise, quand le serveur chercha son fils des yeux, un mug à la main et une assiette dans l'autre, il le trouva à la table de Magnus. Ce dernier lui souriait doucement et Alec fut heureux de voir que l'asiatique appréciait visiblement la présence de cette petite boule d'énergie.

«Il ne t'embête pas ? » Demanda le serveur avant de déposer le goûter devant son fils.

«Jamais. » Répliqua Magnus avec un sourire.

«Je dois retourner à mon service. Laisse Magnus travailler et fais tes devoirs, Renard. »

Liam hocha la tête et sortit ses affaires sous l'œil attentif de son père, qui put ensuite repartir travailler.

A sa pause, Alec ne passa pas vers les vestiaires et se dirigea directement vers la table de Magnus, un verre de vin chaud à la main.

«Dix minutes de tranquillité ? » Questionna le directeur d'agence.

Le serveur opina et savoura la douceur de la boisson qui coulait dans sa bouche, les yeux légèrement clos. Quand il les rouvrit, il put constater que Magnus avait son regard rivé sur lui et qu'il était brûlant manquant de faire s'enflammer Alec sur place. Il se détourna, gêné et surpris de provoquer une telle réaction.

L'esprit du serveur redevint opérationnel quand il posa les yeux sur son fils.

«Tu te rappelles Renard quand je t'avais dit que si tu revenais avec un «A » à ton prochain contrôle de mathématiques, tu aurais un cadeau ? » Demanda Alec.

«Oui. » Répondit le petit avec un grand sourire.

«Et tu as réussi alors une promesse étant une promesse. » Le père sortit une enveloppe de la poche de son jean. «Félicitations ! » Sourit Alec.

Liam se débattait tellement avec cette matière scientifique que père et fils avaient liés un marché. Une bonne note équivaudrait à un beau cadeau.

Le petit garçon ouvrit le présent sous le regard attendri du serveur. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant le contenu.

«Merci Daddy ! » S'écria t-il en se lançant dans les bras de ce dernier.

A cet instant, Alec savait qu'il avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux à son fils.

* * *

Magnus regarda avec affection, les yeux du serveur s'embuaient et un sourire naître sur ses lèvres sous la joie de Liam. Ces deux là s'aimaient tellement.

«Qu'est ce que c'est? » Demanda le directeur d'agence.

«Des places pour la finale du championnat de hockey sur glace. Daddy avait dit qu'il ne me les achèteraient pas. Je t'aime Daddy ! »

Alec rit assailli par les bisous de Liam.

Finalement après cet instant de joie, le serveur dut repartir bosser. Le petit montra ses places à Magnus. Ce dernier en prit une en main et retint un hoquet de surprise. 120 euros la place, si pour lui, c'était une formalité, gagnant très bien sa vie en tant que directeur d'agence, il doutait qu'il en soit de même pour Alec. Surtout au vu de ce qu'il avait aperçu quelques jours plus tôt chez lui. Magnus fronça les sourcils, ça ne le regardait pas mais il s'avouait sans mal que cela le questionnait. Peut-être que le serveur avait un énorme héritage caché mais alors très bien caché au vu de ses vêtements usés, de son appartement agréable mais petit et de son absence de moyen de locomotion.

Le directeur d'agence partit une heure plus tard alors qu'Alec était toujours en service, il avait un rendez-vous avec un de ses mannequins.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le samedi précisément, Alec au comble du stress accumulait les essayages sous l'œil rieur de Lydia.

Simon était dans le salon, jouant à un jeu de société avec Liam.

Le serveur avait besoin de calme et d'une absence totale de moqueries, choses possibles uniquement avec la jolie blonde, qui en plus le conseillait sur sa tenue.

Ce premier rendez-vous avec Magnus le rendait terriblement fébrile, il voulait tellement être séduisant que depuis une demie-heure, il retournait son armoire avec l'aide de Lydia.

«Si tu me laissais regarder Alec au lieu de me montrer toutes tes affaires une par une ? »

« Vas-y. » Répondit le serveur, dépité.

Lydia remua à son tour la penderie, analysant de temps à autre de plus près certaines pièces.

«Ce pull et ce pantalon. » Dit Lydia en lui tendant les affaires en question.

Alec alla dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller. Il passa le pull léger col V turquoise et le jean noir que son amie avaient choisis.

Il revint à sa chambre.

«Tu ne trouves pas que le jean est un peu serré ? » Demanda t-il, sentant le pantalon le collait comme une seconde peau.

«Tu es fou ! Il te fait des fesses de folie ! Magnus va être dingue ! » S'écria Lydia en lui tournant autour comme un artiste fier de son chef d'œuvre.

«Tes baskets de ville noires compléteront fort bien ta tenue. »

Le serveur les enfilas et se rendit au salon.

«Tu es trop beau, Daddy ! » S'exclama Liam.

«Bouge plus. » Dit Simon. Il dégaina son portable et pris une photo de lui. «Tu dois attendre l'assentiment de ta sœur. »

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, il réunit son porte-feuille et son portable qu'il mis dans sa poche arrière droite.

Après quelques minutes, une notification se fit entendre.

«Elle dit que tu es...Lis. » Simon tourna l'écran vers le serveur. Il parcourut le bref sms.

« _Tu peux dire à mon frère qu'il est putain de baisable et que Magnus va le dévorer tout cru._ »

Le père de famille rougit alors que Lydia qui avait lu au-dessus de son épaule était morte de rire.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit tata ? » Questionna innocemment Liam.

«Que ton Daddy est canon. » Répondit la blonde.

Alec la remercia du regard d'avoir édulcoré les propos de sa sœur. Lui, à ce moment n'arrivait plus à prendre les choses avec du recul. Bien sûr, qu'il désirait Magnus mais il ne voulait pas servir de dessert pour ce soir.

L'interphone interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Il mis sa veste en cuir, vérifia que c'était bien Magnus et descendit non s'en avoir avant remercié Lydia pour son aide, Simon pour le baby-sitting et embrassait son fils.

* * *

Magnus attendait dans sa sublime berline grand luxe rouge vif, l'arrivée du serveur. Il apparut finalement et entra dans la voiture.

«Bonsoir Magnus. » Le stress s'entendait sans mal dans la voix du père de famille.

«Bonsoir Alec. » Répondit le directeur d'agence avec un grand sourire.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant se passa dans un relatif silence, l'asiatique ayant du mal à meubler la conversation seul.

Ils rentrèrent dans une brasserie aux décors italiens. Une nappe à carreaux rouge et blanches ornés leur table, une bouteille reconverti en bougeoir illuminée doucement l'ensemble. Des tableaux de paysage italiens égayaient les murs jaunes. Leurs commandes passées, des lasagnes pour Alec et un risotto à l'encre de seiche pour Magnus, l'atmosphère se décrispa un peu.

«Tu es très charmant ce soir, Alexander. » Complimenta le directeur d'agence.

«Alexander ? »

«Alec est un diminutif, non ? »

«Oui. C'est juste que personne ne m'appelle Alexander...à part mes parents. » Expliqua le jeune homme. Son air triste peina Magnus.

«Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? » Demanda l'asiatique.

Le serveur opina.

«Tu n'as pas de bonnes relations avec tes parents ? »

Alec s'étouffa avec son verre d'apéritif, un kir royal en l'occurrence.

«Je ne parle plus à mes parents. Ma sœur est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Et toi, tes parents ? »

Magnus n'insista pas mais se promit de revenir à l'attaque plus tard.

«Mes parents biologiques sont décédés dans l'incendie de leur usine quand j'avais 8 ans... »

«Je suis désolé. » Coupa Alec, confus.

«Rassure-toi, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler. A 9 ans, un couple d'américains est venu m'adopter dans l'orphelinat indonésien où je grandissais. Et j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, Jem et Tessa mes parents, sont absolument fantastiques. Ils m'ont couverts d'amour et d'attention. Et m'ont aidés à réaliser mon rêve de monter mon agence de mannequinat. »

Le serveur avait maintenant le sourire. Magnus ressentait toujours une pointe de tristesse en parlant de sa tragédie personnelle mais il avait appris à enjoliver la vérité avec le temps. Son histoire avait encore des aspects plus sombres. Cependant il avait vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur Jem et Tessa qui avait gommé autant que faire se peut, les images d'horreurs que l'enfant qu'il était avait vu.

* * *

Alec regarda l'asiatique qui était parti dans ses souvenirs. Il était vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui. De ses cheveux impeccablement dressés en piques, à son maquillage soigné et léger. Sa chemise grise mettait en avant ses muscles qu'on devinait sans mal en dessous, son pantalon en cuir rouge épousait ses fines jambes et ses fesses qui étaient mises divinement à leurs avantages. Le serveur avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir avant que Magnus ne s'assoit.

Le directeur d'agence ayant un peu levé le voile sur son histoire personnelle. Alec fit de même.

«Mes parents m'ont mis à la porte quand je leur ai avoué mon homosexualité à 20 ans. J'ai vécu quelque temps chez Jace avant de prendre mon indépendance. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils reviendraient vers moi, qu'ils finiraient par accepter. Je veux dire comment des parents peuvent renier à ce point leur propre enfant qu'ils ont désirés et aimés jusque là ? »

Ce rejet parental après 5 ans était toujours aussi douloureux pour le jeune homme.

«En coupant les ponts avec moi, ils m'ont aussi privés de mon petit frère, Max. Et c'est ce qui me blesse le plus. Lui n'a pas choisi de me tourner le dos. Mais il avait 9 ans à l'époque, difficile d'aller à l'encontre de nos parents.»

Alec souffla un grand coup pour calmer la tristesse qui montait en lui. Il n'aimait pas abordé son histoire de famille. Dans ces moments, il redevenait le jeune adulte qui avait été détruit par ses parents, morceau après morceau. Heureusement Jace lui avait été d'un grand soutien tout comme les parents de ce dernier qui l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts.

«Parlons d'autre chose. Pourquoi le métier d'avocat ? » Demanda Magnus avec un sourire. Et le serveur le bénit d'avoir une telle facilité à ramener la conversation sur un sujet plus agréable et de lui offrir ce sourire qu'Alec appréciait autant. C'était un sourire qui faisait monter une douce chaleur en lui, un apaisement.

«Si je dis que je voulais réparer les injustices, c'est trop cliché ? » Questionna le serveur rieur.

«Pas si c'est vrai. »

«Alors c'est ma réponse. J'ai voulu me spécialiser en droit de la famille à la mort de Jace et Clary. Comme il gère tout ce qui est adoption, tutelle...J'étais concerné directement et je crois que plus un sujet nous tiens à cœur, plus on fait du bon boulot. »

Le jeune homme appréciait d'arriver à s'ouvrir à Magnus. Cela était facile, il ne ressentait aucune pression venant de l'asiatique pour en dire plus que ce qu'il désirait.

* * *

«Et toi, pourquoi le mannequinat ? »

«L'envie de mettre en valeurs toutes les beautés de ce monde. Je crois vraiment que c'est ça. Et un amour pour la mode. » Rit Magnus.

Et il voulait oublier la laideur que son enfance lui avait dévoilé. Montrer que la beauté pouvait résider dans un détail comme un regard intense, une bouche mutine, des fesses rebondies. Aucun de ces mannequins ne pouvaient se targuaient d'être considérés comme des beautés parfaites mais c'était toutes leurs aspérités qui les rendaient beaux. Comme pour Alec, son seul regard givré, le rendait totalement désirable aux yeux du directeur d'agence.

De l'entrée au dessert, Magnus en découvrit plus sur le serveur et l'asiatique se dévoila aussi.

Ils sortirent du restaurant après avoir partagé l'addition à la demande du serveur. Magnus s'était battu un moment avant de céder.

«Que dis-tu d'enchaîner sur un karaoké ? »Questionna le directeur d'agence.

«Chanter devant un public est au dessus de mes forces. » Ricana Alec, gêné.

«Je serai ton seul spectateur, crois moi. »

Magnus les entraînas vers un bâtiment couvert de plusieurs néons aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Ils entrèrent, une réceptionniste avec un badge au nom de «Justine » les accueillit.

«Bonsoir messieurs. »

«Bonsoir. Nous voudrions réserver un boxe pour deux pendant une heure. »

«Nous avons une formule une heure et boissons à volonté. »

L'asiatique se tourna vers Alec pour le questionner du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

«Ça me paraît parfait. »

«Salle 3 au deuxième étage. Il y a un interphone dans votre cabine quand vous souhaitez commander, décrochez-le. Vous serez immédiatement en contact avec un de nos employés. »

«Très bien. Merci. » Dit Magnus en payant puis il saisit les clefs.

Une fois, entrés dans leur boxe, le directeur d'agence commanda directement après qu'ils aient brièvement regarder la carte. Quelques minutes plus tard, un serveur toqua à la porte.

«Voici vos cocktails. Le FieryDaisy ? »

«Pour ce jeune homme. » Répondit l'asiatique en désignant Alec.

«Et le Lisa'Mckenna pour vous. »

«Merci. » Dit l'asiatique.

Après quelques gorgées, Magnus choisit de commencer la session karaoké. Il opta pour une chanson qu'il appréciait grandement «Your song » version Moulin Rouge.

* * *

L'asiatique avait une jolie voix et Alec rit en le voyant faire le pitre montant sur la banquette. Le directeur d'agence le dévorait du regard alors qu'il chantait. Rapprochant parfois un peu trop leurs visages. Suffisamment pour que le serveur sente le souffle chaud de l'asiatique sur lui.

Après un show digne de l'extravagance de Magnus, la chanson se finit. L'asiatique se rassit.

«Je réfute, je me souviens si tes yeux sont bleus ou vert. Mais il n'empêche que ton regard givré est le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu. »

Alec ouvrit légèrement la bouche, son souffle suspendu. Certes Magnus reprenait en partie les paroles de la chanson mais la description de son regard enchanta totalement le jeune homme qui se sentit chaviré.

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches, qu'il sentait déjà les sirènes de l'anticipation sonnaient en lui.

Le serveur se détourna finalement quand il rencontra les yeux brillants de désir contenu de Magnus.

* * *

L'asiatique se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir franchi les minces millimètres le séparant de la bouche rosée d'Alec. Mais il avait espéré que le jeune homme fasse le premier pas. Connaissant son caractère réservé, le directeur d'agence aurait du se douter qu'il n'oserait pas. Pourtant dans ses yeux, on lisait sans mal une envie timide qui ne demandait qu'à s'enflammer.

Alec se mit à chanter «I don't wanna miss a thing ». Magnus fut surpris de constater que la voix du serveur était quelque peu éraillée, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté sexy quand il chantait, augmentant la chaleur corporelle du directeur d'agence.

Le jeune homme ne détournait pas les yeux de son écran. On voyait sans problème dans la tension de ses muscles, qu'il se débattait avec lui-même pour ne pas poser son regard sur Magnus.

L'asiatique était totalement fou d'envie pour ce corps. Certes, il avait de l'affection pour Alec, une tendresse tout à fait inédite qui ne l'avait pas envahie depuis des années. Mais son instinct primaire était qu'il voulait prendre Alec sur cette table. Maintenant !

«Magnus ? » La voix hésitante du serveur tira le directeur d'agence de ses pensées. Il avait zappé la fin de la chanson partant dans des pensées dégoulinantes de luxure. Avec un Alec gémissant sous son corps, de cette voix légèrement éraillée. Ok, il fallait qu'il se recentre.

«Si on trouvait une chanson à chanter ensemble ? »

Finalement, c'est Magnus qui choisit optant pour la chanson «Call me devil » qu'il lui convenait, ma foi formidablement bien.

Ils chantèrent ensemble au début mais bien vite, l'asiatique se pencha et chanta la chanson, ses lèvres presque collées à celles du serveur. Le souffle précipité de ce dernier s'échouait sur la bouche de l'asiatique. Les yeux d'Alec brillaient d'une lueur inquiète couverte par un éclat plus enflammé. Les paroles emplies de tension sexuelle latente n'aidait pas Magnus à se calmer.

* * *

Alec se sentait défaillir. Cette chanson murmurée contre sa bouche était un appel à céder à la tentation. Bon dieu, bien sûr qu'il pouvait remplacer Magnus par le mot démon tant dans cet instant, il se battait pour ne pas unir ses lèvres aux siennes.

La chanson finie, ils étaient toujours aussi proches. Et des images de l'asiatique déchirant sa chemise, de ses mains parcourant son corps pâle, de sa bouche maltraitant la sienne surgirent dans l'esprit du serveur.

Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa alors qu'il attendait avec impatience que Magnus fasse le pas qui ferait tout basculer.

Un bruit strident les sortient de ce moment intense, arrachant brutalement Alec à ses pensées obscènes qui le tourmentait.

«Alarme incendie. » Cria un serveur en entrant dans leur boxe.

* * *

Magnus jura, il y était. Alec était là, offert, sa bouche ayant formulée une plainte totalement divine. L'asiatique était prêt à y répondre quand cette foutue sonnerie avait tout gâchée.

Ils rejoignirent la voiture dans un silence pesant. Le serveur n'osait plus croiser le regard du directeur d'agence ce qui le désarçonnait complètement. C'est comme si, le jeune homme s'était renfermé comprenant ce qui aurait pu se produire dans cette cabine.

Une fois au bas de l'immeuble d'Alec, Magnus pensa qu'il allait s'enfuir aussitôt mais à sa grande surprise, le serveur se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

«Merci pour cette soirée, c'était...amusant. »

«Je dirai plutôt bouillant mais amusant convient aussi. » Se moqua gentiment l'asiatique. Alec rougit et détourna le regard. Ne voulant pas les replonger dans un silence inconfortable, le directeur d'agence changea de sujet.

«C'est un beau cadeau que tu as fais à Liam. La finale de hockey pour un fan tel que lui, c'est grandiose. »

«Je suis plutôt fier de moi, en effet. » Sourit le jeune homme.

* * *

«Mais ce n'est pas un peu trop cher pour toi ? Je veux dire, j'ai vu le prix et ce n'est pas donné. »

«Pardon ? » Demanda le serveur, choqué par la tournure de la conversation.

«Ne le prends pas mal. J'ai vu les factures impayées quand je suis venu manger. Et ce n'est sans doute pas raisonnable de passer ton argent... »

«Ce que je fais de mon salaire ne te regarde pas ! » S'écria Alec, acide. «Est-ce que je commente le fait que tu as sans doute passée ce que je gagne en un an dans cette voiture clinquante ?! Je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir un compte bancaire accumulant les zéros mais je fais toujours tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour offrir des petits bonheurs à Liam. »

«Alec, ce n'est pas... » Tenta l'asiatique.

«Tu crois que je me sens bien quand Liam me dit que tous ses copains vont à cette finale et que lui non ?! Je me sentais mal de ne pouvoir lui offrir ça. Alors je me suis saigné, j'ai rogné sur des dépenses pour pouvoir lui faire ce cadeau. Mes factures impayées ne te regardent pas, c'est mon problème ! C'est mon fils ! C'est ma vie ! » Cria le serveur au comble de la fureur. Magnus s'attaquait à un sujet beaucoup trop sensible. Il donnait tout jour après jour pour s'en sortir, pour ne pas voir son compte bancaire passait au rouge. Alors oui, ces places c'étaient une folie mais le sourire épanoui de Liam en valait milles fois la peine.

«Alexander, je ne voulais pas... »

«Tu as raison, appelle-moi comme ça. Tu es aussi étroit d'esprit et con qu'eux. » Finit le jeune homme sèchement. Il sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte sans un regard en arrière.

Les marches furent montées quatre à quatre. Sa fureur ne baissant pas d'un iota. Il ouvrit et Simon l'accueillit avec un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite.

«Alors ce premier rendez-vous ? » Questionna le mari d'Isabelle du bout des lèvres.

«A ne jamais reproduire. » Ragea Alec en enlevant sa veste, qu'il accrocha à la patère de l'entrée.

«Tu veux en parler ? »

«Je veux oublier. » Répondit durement le serveur.

«Ok...je n'insiste pas ? »

«Sauf si tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule. »

Alec alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se laissa tomber contre la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à analyser s'il avait agi de manière disproportionnée ou non. Mais Magnus qui abordait ses problèmes d'argent, qui se permettait de juger ses choix alors qu'il n'avait visiblement jamais connu la difficulté de boucler une fin de mois, c'était insupportable.

Le serveur prit son portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

«Alec ? »

«Izzy, j'ai besoin de parler... » Murmura le jeune homme étouffant avec difficulté un sanglot qu'il se décida à ravaler.

«Tu veux que je vienne castrer Magnus ? »

Le père de famille rit faiblement et raconta son rendez-vous qui était passé de fabuleux à désastreux en quelques secondes.

* * *

Une fois rentré chez lui, Magnus se servit un verre de bourbon et se laissa choir sur son canapé.

Comment ce rendez-vous avait pu finir en un tel fiasco ? Ils étaient passés d'être sur le point de se dévorer à Alec qui se retenait de lui faire bouffer son volant. Il avait vu une telle rage animée le regard du serveur.

Le directeur d'agence ne pensait pas à mal, il ne voulait pas remettre en cause les choix du jeune homme. Mais ça ressemblait tellement à ça, s'exaspéra l'asiatique. Il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour Alec. Cet homme se donnait totalement pour son fils, oublieux du reste.

Magnus parcourut son répertoire et s'arrêta sur un prénom. Il lança l'appel, attendant avec fébrilité la réponse.

«Magnus ? »

«Catarina ? Comment on fait pour se rattraper quand on a merdé mais genre totalement merdé. » Demanda le directeur d'agence, dépité.

«A quel point ? »

«Se faire traiter de con. » Lança Magnus voulant avoir l'air détaché mais il n'arrivait même pas à se mentir à lui -même.

«Ouvre une bonne bouteille de vin, on en a pour la nuit. Je suis là dans dix minutes. »

Le directeur d'agence échappa un souffle exaspéré. Il aurait du embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices, la soirée aurait fini bien différemment.

A cette heure là, il pensait qu'Alec serait peut-être entrain de gémir sous son corps. Et avec surprise, l'asiatique se rendit compte que ce qui l'inquiétait davantage dans cette dispute, c'était de ne plus voir cette lueur particulière qui animait le regard givré du serveur quand il posait son regard sur lui.

Merde, il fallait vraiment qu'il se rattrape.

* * *

Fin de chapitre. Faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis gentille XD. J'avais besoin d'aborder certains points pour la suite alors fallait bien que ça vienne.

Et armez-vous de patience car la suite ne sera pas avant janvier...En effet, je vais me consacrer uniquement au calendrier de l'avent car il me manque encore des OS à écrire (un bon paquet XD) et au dernier chapitre de BONDS.

Pour le crédit des chansons :

-Your song, bon j'ai pris la version Moulin Rouge car ça m'arrangeait (et que j'adore cette version) mais chanson d'Elton John proposée par Lisa'Mckenna.

-I don't wanna miss a thing d'Aerosmith proposée par FieryDaisy, sublime donc j'étais obligée de la mettre.

-Call me Devil de Friends in Tokyo proposée par Justine Bergerac. Qui étais la chanson parfaite pour les chauffer à blanc XD

J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre ressenti.

A bientôt, petits sucres d'orge ! (oui Noël approche XD) Et encore merci pour votre soutien !


	6. Chapitre 5

Avec la fin du calendrier de l'avent, il est temps de retourner au café avec le nouveau chapitre.

Merci à tous de votre patience pour l'attente de ce nouveau bout de leur histoire.

Je ne me rappelle plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews mais si ce n'est pas le cas. Merci de me suivre et de m'encourager sur cette fic.

Merci Liki pour ta review, et pas encore de renseignements sur Mark (cela viendra plus tard) mais d'autres choses arrivent.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la mésentente entre Magnus et Alec. L'asiatique préférait utiliser ce mot car il était moins violent que dispute. Il se décidait à retourner aujourd'hui au café, affrontait le regard givré du serveur. Jusque-là, Magnus s'était contenu de peur de prendre une tasse ou pire à travers la tête. Mais Catarina l'avait convaincu, il devait parler à Alec et c'était la meilleure solution d'aller le trouver sur son lieu de travail n'ayant pas son numéro de portable.

L'asiatique passa les portes de l'établissement aux décors nordiques.

«Bon... » Magnus accusa le coup quand le serveur se retourna sans prendre la peine de finir sa phrase. Ça commençait bien. L'atmosphère qui l'entourait était aussi glaciale que la lointaine Finlande d'Errki.

Le directeur d'agence s'installa à sa table habituelle avec crispation. Sentant le regard pesant du patron sur lui. Sa «mésentente » avec Alec avait dû être abordée. Génial ! Maintenant il passait pour un con aux yeux du serveur et de sa figure paternelle. C'était parfait.

Alec s'approcha de la table avec un visage fermé que Magnus ne lui avait jamais connu.

«Vous désirez la carte ? » Demanda le serveur avec un ton tout juste poli.

«La même chose... »Se risqua l'asiatique.

«Contentez-vous de me dire ce que vous voulez. »

«Latte et Mustikka... » Magnus buta sur le nom de la pâtisserie peu habitué à la prononcer, le serveur connaissant son choix d'avance.

«Très bien. »

Alec alla préparer sa commande. L'asiatique tapa sa tête sur la table pitoyablement, il allait falloir sortir les rames et se battre contre les courants contraires autant dire ça allait être compliquée. L'opération reconquête des yeux givrés était lancée !

* * *

Le serveur prépara la boisson avec brusquerie, menaçant de la renverser quand il la déposa sur la soucoupe. Il allait commencer à dessiner dans la mousse quand il suspendit son geste.

Errki posa une main apaisante sur une épaule d'Alec.

«Tu veux que je m'en charge ? » Demanda le patron.

«Non, c'est bon Errki. C'est juste un client. » Dit le père de famille avec un ton qui se voulut détaché.

Le serveur se maudit intérieurement. Il se battait entre deux sentiments. S'excuser de s'être autant emballé pour une simple remarque ou verser son latte brûlant sur les genoux de Magnus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en voulait toujours pour sa réflexion sur ses finances et sa façon de s'occuper de Renard. Et ça l'énervait d'autant se prendre la tête pour un homme qu'il connaissait depuis peu mais...qui s'était totalement imposé dans sa vie. Et dont l'absence de deux semaines avait blessée Alec quoiqu'il en dise.

«Ce n'est pas juste un client pour toi. Alors laisse-moi m'en occuper si c'est trop difficile. » Reformula Errki avec douceur.

Le serveur opina et laissa son patron se dirigeait vers la table de Magnus alors que lui alla s'occuper d'une autre table, ne pouvant s'empêcher de glisser un œil pour voir la réaction de l'asiatique. Et il fit un petit sourire en la voyant. On aurait dit un chat se prenant un seau d'eau glacée. Alec fut satisfait, si Magnus souffrait autant de lui de cette distance, c'était de bonne guerre.

* * *

«Merci. » Murmura le directeur d'agence quand le patron du café posa sa commande devant lui.

L'homme lui lança un petit sourire, rassurant Magnus sur son état d'esprit.

«Tu es maladroit et irréfléchi. Tu connais peu Alec et tu te permets d'émettre des jugements ou quoique ce soit pour toi. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur lui mais rien n'est irréparable. »

L'asiatique écouta attentivement Errki qu'il lui déballait tout ça l'air de rien.

«Sous ses airs froids, il est plus touché que tu ne peux le soupçonner. Bats-toi ! Depuis que tu es rentré dans sa vie, j'ai retrouvé le Alec d'avant la mo... » Le patron s'arrêta soudain, se pinçant les lèvres. Peur d'en avoir trop dit pensa Magnus.

«Depuis la mort de Jace et Clary ? » Demanda l'asiatique connaissant au fond déjà la réponse.

Errki opina, il se tourna vers le comptoir tout comme Magnus. Alec les regardait, fronçant les sourcils.

«Je m'éternise trop pour que ça lui ne semble pas suspect. » Rit le patron. «Il sait que je t'aime bien, il m'excusera cet écart. »

«Merci pour les conseils. » Balança Magnus, une véritable reconnaissance dans la voix. Errki lui fit un signe de main disant «ce n'est rien » et retourna à son comptoir.

Le directeur d'agence ne faisait même pas semblant de travailler malgré les dossiers devant lui. Son regard se perdait trop souvent sur le serveur. Une vague de chaleur s'insinuant en lui dès que leurs yeux se rencontraient l'espace d'une seconde. Magnus était totalement sous le charme et mordu ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis Malcolm. Il avait vécu une histoire avec lui pendant quelques mois avant de se séparer et de développer une relation plus fraternelle. L'asiatique avait fréquenté Malcolm à l'âge de 22 ans, à cette époque le photographe de huit ans son aîné l'avait séduit avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et ses yeux d'une couleur tirant sur le violet. Couleur singulière s'il en est et qui l'avait interpellé. Mais depuis que Magnus avait rencontré les yeux givrés d'Alec, rien ne lui paressait plus beau que ces deux orbes pures.

* * *

La sonnette de la porte tinta au passage d'un petit garçon aux cheveux cuivrés. Renard était rentré de l'école. Sans que le serveur ne puisse réagir, son fils se précipita vers Magnus quand il le vit. Provoquant un sourire chez l'asiatique.

Alec inspira un grand coup avant de se diriger vers la table pour séparer ces deux là. Liam avait entre-temps pris place sur la chaise en face de Magnus.

«Renard. Va t'asseoir à une autre table. » Dit tranquillement le serveur avec un sourire pour faire comprendre à son fils qu'il n'y avait aucun souci, se mentant à lui-même. Il ne pouvait laisser Liam avec l'asiatique, malgré leur attachement, pas après que celui-ci l'ait critiqué sur ses décisions à son égard.

«Pourquoi ? Je veux rester avec Magnus. » Lança le petit garçon, son air triste percutant de plein fouet, son père.

«S'il te plaît Liam, fais ce que je te dis. »

Le garçon dévoila un regard surpris et Alec se mordit les lèvres, il n'utilisait jamais le prénom de son fils sauf quand il était énervé contre lui ce qui arrivait très rarement. Le serveur se maudit, ce n'était pas Liam qui devait payer pour son état d'esprit face à Magnus.

«Excuse-moi Renard, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. » Révéla le père, son regard glissant inconsciemment vers le directeur d'agence.

«Contre Magnus ? » Demanda Liam.

«Renard, c'est des histoires de grandes personnes. » Lâcha le serveur, attrapant le cartable de son fils pour l'amener ailleurs.

«Alors parlez. La maîtresse dit que quand on est grands, on discute au lieu de se taper quand on est pas d'accord. »

Alec lâcha un sourire affectueux à Liam. Quand l'innocence de l'enfance perçait dans la voix de son fils, Alec se disait qu'il avait réussi à la préserver des horreurs qu'il avait vécu à un si jeune âge.

«Il n'a pas tord. On pourrait parler, Alexander ? » Questionna Magnus, son ton doux transperçant le serveur. Il ne pouvait ignorer l'asiatique éternellement mais il redoutait cet affrontement, redoutait de s'emporter avant de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer alors qu'il voulait vraiment lui donner cette opportunité. Magnus lui manquait et ça le bouffait un peu plus chaque jour. Ce sentiment qui s'installait lentement, Alec avait peur de le laisser prendre résidence en lui. Parce que c'était violent, surprenant, inattendu mais définitivement enivrant.

Le serveur se laissa tout de même convaincre et demanda à Errki de prendre sa pause, ce que ce dernier lui accorda avec un grand sourire. Alec passa chercher son manteau dans les vestiaires et regagna la table du directeur d'agence.

«Renard, reste-là. Magnus, suis moi. »

* * *

Le ton d'Alec était froid n'invitant pas particulièrement à la conversation. Le manteau sur ses épaules, l'asiatique sortit à la suite du serveur.

Alec s'assit sur banc légèrement à l'écart du café, Magnus le rejoins mal à l'aise. Cette conversation ne s'annonçait pas aisée. Le directeur d'agence décida de se jeter à l'eau.

«Je suis désolé si j'ai paru te juger quant à mes propos vis à vis de tes dépenses. Ce n'était pas mon intention. » Commença Magnus marchant sur des œufs.

«Quelle était ton intention ? Si ce n'était pas de remettre en cause ma façon de dépenser mon argent et de m'occuper de Renard ?! »

OK, le pôle Nord devait être moins glacial que le ton d'Alec teinté d'une ironie qui ne le caractérisait habituellement pas du tout.

«Je m'inquiétais...sincèrement. Écoute je sais que tu penses que je connais pas ce que c'est de manquer d'argent. Mais ce n'est que depuis deux ans que je peux me permettre le train de vie que je mène. Quand j'ai monté mon agence, j'ai connu les fins de mois difficile et les impayés. J'en ai même caché pas mal à mes parents pour éviter de les inquiéter. Tu es un très bon père, Alexander, je ne remettrai jamais cette donnée en cause mais Liam ne t'aurais pas moins aimé si tu n'avais pas pu lui payer cette finale... »

Alec le coupa.

«Ce n'est pas la question de savoir si j'aurai dû lui payer la finale ou non. J'élève Renard seul depuis mes 22 ans. Et avant je m'assumais seul depuis mes 20 ans, âge auquel mes parents m'ont mis à la porte. J'ai toujours appris à me débrouiller, toujours. C'est que... » Il s'arrêta un moment et Magnus vit ses yeux brillants, des larmes menaçant de s'en écouler. «Renard a perdu ses parents, ses deux parents d'un coup. Et à 6 ans, les policiers l'ont jugés assez grand pour lui expliquer l'accident en détail. Depuis j'ai un enfant traumatisé à qui ses parents manquent terriblement et qui en veut à son père d'avoir causé cette collision. Alors si je peux lui offrir des petits bonheurs, je ne vais pas scruter mon compte en banque pour voir si ça passe, je fais en sorte que ça passe. Il n'a jamais manqué de rien, ni moi. » Le serveur s'arrêta. Magnus hésitant, posa ses mains sur les joues d'Alec pour l'inciter à le regarder.

«Je sais, Alexander. J'ai été stupide et je m'en excuse. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on a commencé à nouer. Tu tiens une place importante dans ma vie. »

Les yeux givrés se figèrent un instant avant de se détourner de Magnus.

* * *

Alec enleva les mains de l'asiatique de son visage et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur suite aux derniers mots de Magnus. Ils avaient visiblement du mal à communiquer mais leur «relation » était balbutiante, tout ne pouvait pas marcher à merveille dès les premiers instants. Ils devaient apprendre à s'apprivoiser et Alec avait si longtemps laissé de côté toute relation amoureuse que ça prendrait du temps pour qu'il se réhabitue à cette période de découverte de l'autre accompagnée de faux pas inévitables.

Mais c'est la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Raphaël, trois ans plus tôt qu'il avait envie de tenter l'aventure avec un homme. Magnus lui plaisait physiquement, leur rendez-vous c'était certes mal terminé mais Alec avait passé un bon moment malgré tout et il avait rêvé de sentir les lèvres du directeur d'agence sur les siennes pendant leur séance karaoké puis même après dans des rêves sensuels.

«Est-ce qu'on pourrait partir sur un nouveau rendez-vous ? » Demanda timidement le serveur, guère habitué à faire le premier pas.

«J'en serais enchanté. » Le sourire retrouvé de Magnus réchauffa Alec, c'est fou comme ses hormones étaient en ébullition au contact de l'asiatique. «Si on s'échangeait nos numéros, ça serait plus facile pour arranger tout ça ? »

Alec opina et donna cette information au directeur d'agence tandis qu'il récupérait la même.

Le père de famille laissa échapper un sourire de ses lèvres en voyant le nom de Magnus maintenant dans son répertoire.

«Je suis content de revoir ton sourire, il m'avait manqué. » Chantonna le directeur d'agence. «Le ton glacial ne te vas pas. » Alec sentit ses joues chauffées et baissa le regard, son sourire s'accentuant tout de même. Il aimait quand Magnus le complimentait.

* * *

Soudain, une voix grave les interrompit.

«Moi qui pensait vous stoppez en pleine séance de retrouvailles passionnées, je suis un peu déçu. » Rit Errki provoquant des rougissements encore plus accentuées chez le serveur. Ça, ça m'a drôlement manqué. C'est tellement adorable. «Ta pause est terminé, Alec. Faut y retourner et laisser Magnus à Renard qui trépigne de lui raconter la fameuse finale. »

Magnus ne put empêcher un fou rire de s'emparer de lui sous le regard déconcerté du patron et le sourire pincé du serveur.

«Ne détruisez pas tous mes efforts, Errki. Ce match est mon pire démon. »

Alec se leva, s'apprêtant à rentrer.

«Ça sera ta punition. Il est intarissable sur ce sujet. » Lança le serveur, l'œil rieur.

Quand le père de famille passa aux cotés d'Errki, Magnus entendit sans mal, le patron dire «Même pas un petit bisou » provoquant rougeurs et yeux au ciel chez Alec.

Et non mais le directeur d'agence considérait déjà comme un exploit que le serveur veuille un autre rendez-vous. Leur explication avait porté ses fruits et maintenant qu'il avait réussi à le récupérer, il ne comptait pas le laisser filer. Ils avaient des ajustements à faire, et Magnus se dit qu'il était prêt à y consentir.

Mais en premier, il avait une discussion sportive à honorer. Magnus rentra dans le café tout sourire, retournant à sa table. Son regard croisa celui givré et la chaleur qui y logeait maintenant souffla l'asiatique sur place. Ce n'était pas mensonge, Alec avait vraiment une place de choix dans sa vie. C'était effrayant et jouissif, ça valait bien une bouteille de vin ainsi qu'une Catarina pour lui raconter tout ça ce soir. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à retourner au café, il devait l'en remercier dignement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Alec se retrouvait proche de l'apoplexie. Errki était malade et ne pouvait assurer la fermeture du café à 22 heures, sa femme était aussi souffrante. Julian s'était dédouané prétextant un rendez-vous très important. Le serveur n'avait rien contre le fait de fermer le café mais il fallait qu'il puisse confier la garde de Renard à quelqu'un. Il avait appelé Lydia qui ne pouvait s'en charger étant en déplacement. Et sa liste d'amis se résumant à elle, Alec était coincé. Un autre contact lui faisait de l'œil dans son répertoire mais il n'osait l'embêter avec cette histoire.

Mais le père de famille n'avait pas trop le choix, Renard ne pouvait rester avec lui jusqu'à une heure tardive et alors qu'il allait gérer le café seul.

Alec prit une profonde inspiration et appela. Après quelques sonneries, une voix guillerette lui répondit.

«Tessa Gray à l'appareil, j'écoute. »

Le serveur décontenancé, recula son portable pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Non, le nom du directeur d'agence était bien affiché.

«Je cherche à joindre Magnus. » Répondit timidement le père de famille.

«De la part de ? »

«Alec... »

«Tu es...Mais c'est génial...Tu as une voix superbe... » Le serveur resta interloqué, la femme était littéralement en train de lui hurler hystériquement à l'oreille. «Non Magnus, arrête... »

«Alexander. Désolée ma mère est un peu trop enjouée. » Alec sourit inconsciemment. Comme ça Magnus avait parlé de lui à sa mère. Intéressant.

«Tu vas bien ? » Continua l'asiatique.

«Oui et toi ? » Demanda le serveur, poliment.

«Très bien. »

«Désolé de t'appeler Magnus, j'aurai un gros service à te demander. » S'empressa de dire Alec.

«Tu me fais peur mais je t'écoute. » Rit le directeur d'agence.

Le serveur exposa sa situation avec rapidité et anxiété. Il attendit la réponse de Magnus comme on attend le messie.

«Pas de souci, je récupère Renard vers 18h en sortant du boulot. »

«Merci Magnus, tu me sauves. »

«J'attends une récompense à la hauteur de l'investissement. » Murmura le directeur d'agence, d'une voix sensuelle qu'Alec finit mine de ne pas remarquer alors qu'une intense chaleur s'infiltrait en lui.

«A tout à l'heure, Magnus. Je dois retourner bosser. »

«A plus, Alexander. »

* * *

Magnus passa les portes du café à 18h17 exactement et la première chose qui le frappa, c'est qu'Alec s'était transformait en vraie tornade. Il assurait totalement malgré le fait qu'il devait assurer la préparation des commandes, le service et le nettoyage. L'établissement ne ressemblait pas à un champ de bataille.

«Magnus ! » S'écria Liam.

«Renard. Voici ton baby-sitter d'un soir. » Salua le directeur d'agence avec humour.

Liam rit de bon cœur.

«Récupère tes affaires, je vais essayer d'attraper ton Daddy deux secondes pour l'informer de notre départ imminent. » Expliqua l'asiatique au jeune garçon.

Magnus se dirigea vers le comptoir et interpella Alec.

«On va filer avec Renard. Explique-moi le programme de la soirée pour un garçon de 9 ans. »

«Ces devoirs sont faits. En rentrant, tu l'envoie à la douche, puis repas. Il reste un tupperware de lasagnes que j'ai faite, il y a deux jours. Il y en a assez pour toi si tu en veux aussi. Après ce que vous voulez mais extinction des feux à 20h30. Il aime bien qu'on lui lise une histoire pour s'endormir. Et voici les clefs. » Le serveur lui tendit son trousseau. «Ça te paraît faisable ? » Demanda Alec.

Magnus réalisa qu'il n'avait pas répondu. Il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un enfant mais ça ne paressait pas bien compliqué. Puis Renard était un petit ange.

«Bien sûr. » Assura le directeur d'agence avec un sourire.

Il partit avec Liam, crochetait à sa main.

Rectification ce gamin était un démon bourré d'énergie. Il ne s'était pas arrêté un instant de parler et de courir quand il ne criait pas. Il avait répété à Magnus qu'il était «trop heureux de passer la soirée avec lui ! » Et le directeur d'agence n'avait eu aucun mal à le croire tant il l'avait épuisé sous sa bonne humeur.

Une fois Renard couchait, Magnus savoura le repos du guerrier, une bière à la main. Il alluma la télévision et tomba sur une série qu'il connaissait mais qu'il prenait plaisir à revoir «Eyewitness. »

* * *

Alec ouvrit la porte de son appartement à 22h34, il était lessivé par cette journée. Magnus l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

«Une bière ? » Demanda le directeur d'agence quand le serveur s'écroula à ses côtés.

«Pas de refus. » Soupira Alec, savourant le confort de son canapé moelleux.

L'asiatique revint avec la boisson. Lui aussi avait l'air fatigué nota le père de famille.

«Ça s'est bien passé avec Renard ? » Questionna Alec avec gentillesse.

«Oui. Il est terriblement remuant, j'ai dû le coucher avec quelques minutes de retard mais sinon on a été une bonne équipe. »

«Ravi de l'entendre. » Murmura le serveur en laissant sa tête reposée sur le dossier du canapé.

«Tu m'as l'air crevé. Mes doigts font des merveilles. Un petit massage des épaules te tente ? »

«Euh...oh... » Alec ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Est-ce qu'il voulait que Magnus le masse ? Totalement. Est-ce que son esprit n'allait pas dériver aussi vite sur des pensées tout sauf pures ? Absolument pas sûr.

«Qui ne dit mot consent. » Le prit de vitesse Magnus sous son absence de réponse. Le massage commença et Alec sombra aussi vite dans un océan de bien-être.

* * *

L'asiatique se mit derrière le dossier du canapé et commença à masser délicatement les épaules nouées du serveur. Visiblement ce dernier y prenait plaisir laissant filtrer de délicieux petits bruits de gorges.

Magnus garda son self-control avec difficulté. Pourquoi il était allait se mettre dans une situation aussi tentante ?

Alec, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les joues rougies. Tout était réunie pour qu'il lui fonde dessus comme un rapace sur sa proie.

Le directeur d'agence fit preuve d'encore plus de contenance quand Alec mordilla sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste certainement purement anodin mais parfaitement érotique pour Magnus. Et voilà que sa langue pointait le bout de son nez. Le serveur n'avait sûrement nullement conscience qu'il mettait au supplice l'asiatique tant la situation était gonflée d'une sourde luxure.

Magnus stoppa son massage pour reprendre ses esprits mais aussitôt les orbes givrées s'ouvrirent, le regardant intensément, un voile de plaisir les obscurcissant à peine.

Le directeur d'agence se pencha doucement, il vit Alec retenir son souffle un instant alors que ses lèvres faisaient les dernières centimètres pour rejoindre celles du serveur.

* * *

Alec vit la bouche de Magnus s'approchait de la sienne. Les yeux ambrés étaient chargés d'électricité et rien que ça mettait le feu en lui.

Le serveur attendit patiemment, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres ne se rejoignaient toujours pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Alec accepta de se jeter dans un gouffre sans en voir le fond.

Il se leva, se retourna et plaqua ses lèvres avec violence sur celles de Magnus. Le gémissement de contentement du directeur d'agence n'échappa pas à Alec qui le savoura tout comme la bouche pleine et rougie de l'asiatique. C'était divinement bon et Alec sourit contre les lèvres de Magnus. L'explosion de sentiments qui tourbillonnait en lui, lui ravageait le ventre avec félicité. C'était juste putain de grisant !

* * *

Et d'un premier baiser effectué. Depuis que j'ai le plan de cette fic, le premier baiser était désigné par : Alec, crevé, canapé, massage. Allait savoir pourquoi je trouvais que c'était opportun de le faire ainsi.

Verdict ?

Le prochain chapitre, vous en saurez enfin plus sur le passé douloureux de Magnus.

Et sentence habituelle, un petit mois à attendre. Mais entrain temps, il y aura le prologue de la nouvelle fic.

Et pour «Eyewitness. » Série en une saison que je vous conseille vivement. Sinon, regardez jeudi TF1 qui passe «Les témoins », c'est clairement une adaptation française de «Eyewitness. ». Mais l'original est toujours meilleur.

A bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour !

Le nouveau chapitre de café givré est là.

Vous allez en apprendre plus sur le passé de Magnus donc l'ambiance est un peu triste mais j'ai essayé d'avoir une balance pour pas que ce soit trop sombre.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier que Magnus se dévoile à Alec.

Merci Liki pour ta review. Et en effet, l'effet de longueur pour que leur relation se mette en place est totalement voulue. Mais dans ce chapitre, il y a progression...

Merci phany miki, premier baiser en effet. Et maintenant qu'ils ont commencé, tout va s'installer.

Je précise que ce chapitre est très calme, il sert à ce que Magnus et Alec s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Un peu comme une transition avant que les choses évoluent.

Bonne lecture ! Et merci à tous de me suivre !

* * *

Alec s'écarta, mettant fin au baiser avec douceur. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Magnus, brillants de bonheur. L'asiatique sourit délicatement.

«Je l'attendais ce baiser. » Rit le directeur d'agence.

Alec sentit ses joues chauffées alors que le désir qui couvait dans son ventre se manifestait davantage. Lui aussi, il l'avait voulu ce baiser, ardemment. Il se contenta de sourire en retour.

«Depuis notre rendez-vous raté. » Continua Magnus. Alec frissonna en sentant le souffle de l'asiatique tout près de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le directeur d'agence les frôlas avec délicatesse, ne s'y arrêtant pas. Cette caresse volatile attisa si c'était possible, encore plus les sens du serveur. Sans réfléchir, il happa les lèvres qui l'effleuraient. Savourant de sentir Magnus hoquetait à sa soudaine assurance. Le père de famille se sentait bien avec l'asiatique, c'était aussi simple que ça. Et cela lui permettait de s'abandonner à ce que ses sentiments lui dictaient.

Le serveur sursauta à l'entente d'une plainte alors que ses lèvres continuaient à se mouvoir contre celles de l'asiatique. Ce soudain soubresaut lui fit mordre involontairement la lèvre inférieure de Magnus. Alec s'écarta, reprenant vite ses esprits. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Renard, ne pensant même pas à accorder un mot au directeur d'agence.

Le père s'assit sur le lit de son fils, il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et le dos en cercles doux et apaisants. Les cauchemars de Liam étaient récurrents, bien que non quotidien. Il ne mettait jamais de mots sur ses songes, enfin si un seul «Papa ». Ce dernier faisant référence à son père biologique. Alec savait cette rage vissée au corps que Renard avait développé pour son papa, c'était lui qui avait entraîné la collision, lui qui l'avait privé de sa mère, lui qui avait retiré à un autre petit garçon, ses parents. Liam avait déjà verbalisé ses données au serveur, sans lui dire si ses rêves s'imprégnaient de cela. Alec se sentait bien incapable, face à la détresse de son fils.

Renard s'apaisa sans se réveiller ce qui rassura le serveur. Il était toujours difficile de rendormir le petit garçon après ses cauchemars.

* * *

Alec regagna le salon et Magnus remarqua son air triste. Le serveur s'échoua sur le canapé sans un mot, ses yeux se fermant et faisant visiblement un effort pour apaiser sa respiration précipitée. Le directeur d'agence, s'assit à ses côtés et pris sa main droite, effectuant des tracés délicats dessus. Il espérait aider Alec à se tranquilliser.

Peu à peu, l'asiatique sentit le serveur se détendre à son contact. Il rouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ses orbes givrées encore sourdes d'un semblant de douleur.

«Désolé d'être parti alors que... » Magnus posa un doigt sur la bouche d'Alec pour le faire taire.

«Il n'y a rien à excuser, Alexander. » Le serveur sourit faiblement et se releva. S'asseyant de manière à faire face à l'asiatique, un de ses coudes reposant sur le dossier du canapé. Le directeur d'agence fit de même.

«Renard fait des cauchemars ou des terreurs nocturnes. Je ne sais pas exactement. Il refuse toujours d'en parler. » Souffla doucement le père de famille.

«C'est plus facile de ne rien dire. Ce n'est jamais agréable de replonger dans ces rêves tourmentés. Je connais ça. » Révéla Magnus avec un faible sourire. Alec le regarda attentivement, une douceur agitant ses prunelles bleues. «Tu devrais l'amener voir un pédopsychiatre. Mes parents ont fait ça pour moi. Ça n'a pas réglé tous mes problèmes, mais se confier à quelqu'un d'extérieur a du bon. »

«Il refuse. Je lui ai déjà proposé cette solution mais il ne veut pas en entendre parler. » Dit le serveur, sa voix était douloureuse et Magnus lui pressa le genou pour le rassurer.

«Tu ne peux pas lui imposer. Il faut qu'il soit prêt à faire ce pas. Ne te culpabilise pas. Je... » Le directeur d'agence s'arrêta, ayant peur de trop s'imposer dans la vie du couple père/fils en faisant cette proposition mais le regard d'Alec se fixa sur lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

«Je pourrais lui parler si tu es d'accord. Notre histoire n'est pas identique mais je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses parents. Et d'en cauchemarder. » Proposa Magnus avec bienveillance.

«Ta proposition est très agréable. Mais je ne veux pas réveiller tes démons même pour apaiser mon fils. » Remercia Alec faisant un faible sourire.

«Il n'y a rien à réveiller, Alexander. Des années après, c'est toujours là en moi. Je ne dirais pas que c'est douloureux même si un peu, c'est plus un sentiment de manque qui ne se remplira jamais tout à fait. Il y aura toujours une place pour eux en moi et j'ai appris à colmater autour grâce à mes parents adoptifs, Ragnor, Catarina, Malcolm, Renard et toi. » Termina Magnus plus faiblement.

* * *

Le serveur sursauta légèrement en entendant ces mots. Il se sentait si troublé que le directeur d'agence lui accorde, leur accorde cette place à lui et Renard au milieu de personnes qu'il connaissait depuis des années.

Alec caressa tendrement le bras de Magnus qui était posé contre le dossier, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre à ses mots lourds de sens, lourds d'émotions. S'il ouvrait une porte à l'asiatique, ce dernier en faisait de même.

«Un café ? Un verre ? » Demanda le serveur comprenant que la soirée serait forte en confidences. Ils avaient sans doute, tous les deux besoins de se confier.

« Un bourbon si tu as, serait parfait. » Alec opina, il servit le verre et se pris une bière pour lui. Il se réinstalla dans la même position que précédemment sur le canapé. Un de ses genoux frôlant celui du directeur d'agence. C'était très bien comme ça, ce simple contact, son regard ancré dans celui d'ambre qui le sondait intensément. Comme si Magnus vérifiait s'il pouvait lui dévoiler son passé sans crainte.

«Je suis d'accord pour que tu parles à Renard si tu penses pouvoir lui apporter ton...vécu. » Dit doucement le père de famille, adaptant sa voix à l'ambiance du moment.

* * *

Magnus sourit et souffla un grand coup, décidant de proposer au serveur de lui apporter quelques éléments de son histoire personnelle.

«Si je te racontais ce qu'il en est ? Tu pourras choisir si tu veux que je parle à Renard. » Proposa l'asiatique d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, qui ne trompa sans doute pas Alec, qui ne le trompa pas du tout. Son regard exprimant son inquiétude vis-à-vis du directeur d'agence.

«Seulement si ce n'est pas trop douloureux. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à te livrer sur des événements qui te blessent. »

«Je te le propose. Je ne mentirais pas en disant que c'est indolore. Mais je suis prêt. » Dit Magnus fermement, voulant se persuader lui-même. Il avait mis une année avant de raconter son enfance en Indonésie à Ragnor et Catarina. Tout allait plus vite avec Alec, il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il avait confiance en lui bien entendu mais il y avait plus. Comme si le serveur pouvait comprendre ses blessures ayant ses proposes cicatrices, des séquelles qui ne disparaîtront jamais. Puis l'histoire de Liam était trop proche de la sienne pour qu'il reste de marbre face aux cauchemars du jeune garçon.

Magnus respira profondément et se lança. Une main d'Alec s'entoura autour d'une des siennes, la serrant fermement comme pour lui apporter un soutien.

«Mes parents sont morts comme tu le sais dans l'incendie de leur usine. On a été des dizaines d'enfants à devenir orphelins en quelques heures. De l'école où j'étudiais, on voyait les flammes dévorer le bâtiment. C'est horrible quand tu comprends que le pire est en train d'arriver et que tu es juste spectateur. A 8 ans, c'est vraiment ce que j'ai ressenti.

A la sortie des cours, d'autres enfants d'ouvriers et moi, on a été conduits dans une salle. On nous a annoncé que nos parents étaient morts sans nous ménager au vu de notre jeune âge. » Magnus parlait de manière clinique, voulant s'empêcher d'être submergé par la tristesse et l'horreur de la suite du récit.

«On nous a fait traverser la ville et amenaient dans une grande pièce. Avant même qu'on entre, l'odeur était infâme. Petit, je n'ai pas su décrire cette odeur maintenant je dirais que ça sentait tout simplement la mort, la peau brûlée et les corps en décompositions. On est rentrés et on nous a demandé si on pouvait reconnaître nos parents au milieu de corps carbonisés et morcelés. »

Magnus grimaça quand la main d'Alec se resserra autour de la sienne à ses mots. Mais sa réaction était instinctive et logique, l'asiatique n'en fut pas choqué.

«Je suis resté plusieurs minutes à déambuler entre des corps brûlés. Il était bien sûr impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit. Je ne sais même pas actuellement comment les policiers ont pu penser autrement. »

Le directeur d'agence s'arrêta. Ce souvenir le prenant aux tripes et lui donnant la nausée. Un enfant n'est pas près à avoir comme dernière image de ses parents, un bout de chair carbonisée. Surtout quand il ne peut deviner les siens dans cet amas informe qu'était devenu les corps. Magnus se souvenait de la beauté de sa mère et des yeux ambrés de son père. Mais plus que tout le reste, la réminiscence de ce moment horrible était gravé dans sa mémoire.

«Après ça, tu t'en doutes direction l'orphelinat et les cauchemars. On étaient tellement dans ce cas que les employés de la structure étaient dépassés. Un peu moins d'un an plus tard, Jem et Tessa m'ont adoptés. Les cauchemars m'ont suivi et ils ont apporté la solution nécessaire. J'ai 28 ans et des années de travail sur moi. Si Renard refuse de parler à un professionnel, je n'aurais peut-être pas les mots idéals mais je pourrais en quelque sorte comprendre sa douleur. En tout cas, en partie. » Magnus arrêta le flux des souvenirs ici. Les yeux d'Alec le regardaient avec une tendresse infinie, ce qui réchauffa le cœur et le corps de l'asiatique.

* * *

Le serveur déposa un doux baiser sur une joue du directeur d'agence lui signifiant son soutien par ce simple geste. Puis, Alec reprit le fil de la conversation.

«J'ai cru que je pourrais aider Renard, il a perdu ses parents, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et une amie. On a passés des nuits à parler de ses parents puis sa tristesse s'est transformée en cauchemars et en rage pour son père. Je n'ai pas réussi à gérer cette émotion. Je comprends son énervement, je l'accepte même. Mais Jace était mon meilleur ami et tout ce qui le dépeins de façon négative me mets à fleur de peau même plus m'énerve. Et je ne veux pas être en colère contre Renard. »

Magnus opina, le regard bienveillant. Alec sourit, rassuré de voir que l'asiatique ne le jugeait pas sur ce point. Le serveur reprit, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

«Il y a un petit plus de trois ans, ma vie était confortable. Mon meilleur ami était de ce monde, j'avais un adorable filleul avec qui j'adorais passer du temps et j'étais en couple depuis 3 ans. Tout roulait. Jusqu'à l'accident. » Le serveur s'arrêta un moment, cherchant ses mots. «Mon meilleur ami est mort, j'ai pris sous mon aile Renard et Raphael m'a quitté peu après. »

«Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. » Murmura Magnus. Sa main toujours nouait à celle d'Alec sur sa cuisse, le serveur sourit faiblement.

Il analysa un moment ses sentiments pour Raphael, c'était juste différent de ce qu'il se passait avec le directeur d'agence. Avec Magnus, c'était naturel. Avec Raphael, plus leur relation avançait, plus elle était forcée.

«Peut-être. Certainement même. Mais mon histoire avec Raph prenait l'eau depuis un moment. La mort de Jace, mon incapacité a faire mon deuil et avoir un enfant dans notre vie tout à coup ont précipités la fin de notre couple. Je garde de très beaux souvenirs avec Raphael. Notre rupture a été un moment difficile mais c'était une goutte d'eau dans l'océan de ma peine. »

Alec s'arrêta, ses yeux se levèrent vers ceux d'ambres qui le scrutaient, curieux.

«Raphael, c'était ton premier petit-copain ? » Demanda Magnus.

«Oui. Premier et dernier en date. » Révéla le serveur, rouge de honte. Il était toujours gêné de cet état de fait. Première relation à 20 ans, première fois à 21 ans. Il avait subi pas mal de moqueries sur ce sujet dès qu'il révélait cette vérité.

«Et toi? » Questionna le serveur.

«Mon premier petit-copain, j'avais 17 ans. Il s'appelait Imasu, c'était une jolie histoire. Et mon dernier Malcolm, c'est un des photographes de mon agence. J'étais avec lui à 22 ans, lui en avait 30 ans. Quelques mois plus tard, on se séparait. Disons que j'ai du mal à me fixer. » Finit l'asiatique du bout des lèvres.

* * *

Balancer à son petit-ami ou quoique qu'il soit, qu'il avait une difficulté maladive à s'engager n'était sans doute pas l'idée du siècle. Mais comme visiblement, il jouait cartes sur table autant se lancer.

«Mon passé pèse lourd sur mes épaules. J'ai toujours une idée en moi qui me fais penser que ce que tu as, on peut te l'arracher à tout moment. Donc sans attaches, on souffre moins. »

Magnus avait été forgé par son histoire. S'attacher, c'était risqué de tout perdre. Et déjà la seule idée de perdre Alec ou de le faire fuir le rendait fou. Mais c'était trop tôt pour qu'il confesse ses sentiments.

Le serveur opina, ses yeux parés de tristesse. C'était un état de fait que le directeur d'agence ne pouvait nier, personne ne pourrait mieux comprendre ses démons que le serveur. Le père de famille avait une histoire marquée par la mort, comme lui.

«Mais les choses changent dernièrement dans ma vie. Alors, l'avenir me dira, si m'attacher me fait toujours aussi peur. »

Alec sourit doucement et Magnus se sentit fondre. Le serveur était tout simplement craquant. L'asiatique déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec pour un baiser délicat qui s'approfondit au fil des secondes pour finalement se finir à regret.

D'un geste, Magnus coucha le serveur sur le canapé puis l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion, infiltrant sa langue dans la bouche brûlante dont les gémissements s'étouffaient dans leur étreinte. Le directeur d'agence n'était plus que terminaisons nerveuses enflammées quand Alec infiltra ses grandes mains sous son pull, traçant des sillons brûlants sur son dos. Tandis que Magnus taquinait la douce peau du cou, la marquant subtilement. Le bruit de leur respiration saccadée inondant le salon.

* * *

«Daddy ? »

Une petite voix sortit le serveur de l'océan de luxure dans lequel il se prélassait avec délectation. Il sursauta et se releva, Magnus s'était déjà retiré de lui en un clin d'œil.

«Renard, tout va bien ? » Demanda Alec, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et le souffle troublé tant il prenait à le reprendre.

«J'ai mal au ventre. » Grommela le garçon.

«Je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut. Viens t'asseoir. »

Le père de famille au comble de la gêne, alla chercher un antispasmodique dans la salle de bain. C'était très embarrassant que son fils l'ait surpris dans un moment chaud avec Magnus. Mais il était père, sans chambre à coucher, il devait le garder à l'esprit mais diable que c'était bon de se perdre dans les bras de l'asiatique.

Alec regagna le salon. Le directeur d'agence le regardait, le regard brûlant et les lèvres encore rougies par leur échange. C'était un peu trop érotique comme vision pour le pauvre esprit du serveur.

«Tiens, Renard. » Le petit prit le calmant puis regarda son père.

«Alors, vous êtes amoureux ? »

«Et bien... » Commença Alec.

«Parce que vous avez fait des bisous. » Reprit Liam, tout sourire. Alec resta silencieux un moment. Est-ce qu'il aimait Magnus ? C'était probable même certain mais il était trop tôt pour se déclarer.

«On s'aime beaucoup. » Lâcha finalement le serveur, lançant un regard à Magnus qui sourit.

* * *

Le portable d'Alec bipa et Magnus eut le temps d'apercevoir un message qui contenait les mots « castré » et «réconcilier » curieusement près.

L'asiatique regarda le serveur, rire doucement avant de répondre en tapant rapidement sur l'écran. Liam s'allongea sur les deux hommes. La tête sur les genoux d'Alec et les pieds sur ceux de Magnus, qui sursaute surpris.

Le directeur d'agence analysa le tableau qu'il devait offrir. Un couple avec leur fils, pour un regard extérieur, ça devait sensiblement ressembler ça. Magnus se détourna, volant un baiser rapide à Alec qui rougit délicieusement.

Ils étaient un couple, c'était chose faite. Un couple de fraîche date et maladroit mais un couple. Accompagné d'une petite boule d'énergie aux cheveux cuivrés. Partageant une douce soirée. Et Magnus se sentit curieusement à sa place. Depuis des années, il n'avait jamais ressenti cet apaisement. Alec était vraiment de l'argent et il chamboulait sa vie. Et c'était tout ce que Magnus désirait.

* * *

Voilà vous en savez plus sur Magnus et ses fragilités. Et sur Alec et sa vie d'avant l'accident.

Ils sont officiellement en couple donc les choses vont évoluer dès le prochain chapitre. Après pas de précipitation, tout le principe de la fic repose sur une relation qui se noue.

Renard casse un peu l'ambiance mais ils auront tout le temps de passer à l'étape supérieure à l'avenir.

Votre avis sur ces informations ?

Bisous ! A très vite !


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir à tous !

Un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle étape à franchir dans la relation de Magnus et Alec. J'ai fait un chap bonbon, je dirais car j'ai vouly y insuffler beaucoup de douceur et d'amour. J'espère que vous le ressentirez. Il y a aussi un soupçon d'épices.

Merci Liki pour ton soutien sans faille. Et bonne lecture pour la suite !

Merci phani miki pour ta review. J'aime bien des chapitres doux.

Merci pour les follows, favorites et reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Magnus passa les portes du café Lumimyrski en ce vendredi pour récupérer Alec et Renard. En effet, l'asiatique allait présenter son petit copain et Liam à ses parents. Après trois semaines de relation établie, le directeur d'agence considérait que c'était le bon moment même si cela pouvait paraître précipité.

Un petit démon sauta sur lui et Magnus entoura avec bonheur Liam de ses bras avant de le porter.

«Salut Renard. Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda l'asiatique.

«Trop bien. J'ai aidé Errki et Daddy. » Répondit le petit garçon, enjoué.

«Tu es un champion. Où est Daddy, d'ailleurs ? »

Liam désigna un coin en retrait dans l'établissement où Alec avait visiblement une conversation agitée avec un client. Magnus le reconnut, il laissait toujours traîner ses yeux plus longtemps que nécessaires sur son petit ami.

Le directeur d'agence s'assit au comptoir et posa Renard à ses côtés. Il surveilla du coin de l'oeil l'échange houleux.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, Alec a de bonnes griffes. » Lança le patron du café en sortant de la réserve, des caisses sous le bras. Il avait l'air de souffrir à les porter et Magnus se précipita pour l'aider.

«Merci. Mon dos m'élance dernièrement. C'est le seul détail qui trahit que je n'ai pas le même âge que mes serveurs. » Rit Errki.

«Moi qui vous donne la vingtaine. Je suis choqué.» Renchérit l'asiatique avec sourire. «Sinon qui est ce jeune homme ? Je l'ai souvent vu étudier Alexander avec attention. »

«C'est que tu es possessif maintenant que vous êtes ensemble. Mais pour te répondre, il s'agit de Mark, le demi-frère de Julian. Il veut mettre le grappin sur Alec depuis un bout de temps et n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'il n'est pas intérressé. »

Magnus reposa ses yeux sur Alec, remarquant ses épaules tendues, son dos droit et ses pieds figés dans le sol. Tous les signes prouvant que son petit ami contenait sa colère avec difficulté.

Finalement, Mark s'en alla non sans lancer quelques billets à la tête du serveur qui serra les poings, restant stoïque dans ses expressions faciales.

* * *

Alec écouta Mark, lui proposer une nouvelle fois une sortie ensemble.

«La réponse reste identique, c'est non. » Souffla le serveur, agacé.

«Pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas ma chance ? » S'énerva le jeune homme.

«Je ne suis pas intérressé. Tu pourrais me proposer d'aller sur la Lune que je continuerais à refuser. De plus, je suis en couple. » Finit Alec, essayant de garder un calme apparent alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement.

«Avec ton client maquillé et aux tenues ridicules ? » Demanda méchamment Mark.

«Ecoute-moi bien. La raison numéro 1 pour laquelle, je n'accepterai jamais un rendez-vous est lié à ton incapacité à ne pas juger les gens. Tu juges Magnus sur son apparence extérieure et c'est tellement déplorable de faire cela. Tu es un petit con arrogant en manque et qui ne supporte pas qu'on se refuse à lui. Magnus pourrait se couvrir de paillettes, qu'il vaudrait toujours mieux que toi. Si tu ne veux pas que je te foute à la porte ce qu'Errki ne me reprochera jamais, je t'encourage à le faire de toi-même. » La rage faisait grincer les dents d'Alec. Il pouvait supporter que l'on s'en prenne à lui mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne fallait s'en prendre à ceux qu'ils aimaient. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger les quelques personnes qui avaient su se creuser une place dans son cœur. Ils étaient peu et se compter sur les doigts d'une main : Renard, Lydia, Errki et Magnus. Et il préservait ces derniers comme une louve défendant ses louveteaux.

Alec reçut les billets en pleine tête comme une insulte supplémentaire mais laissa passer en serrant ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Une voix grave le sortit de sa fureur avec douceur, posant des mains apaisantes sur ses poings, les desserrant.

«Alexander, tout va bien ? » Questionna Magnus en apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

«Quelques minutes. » Demanda le serveur, effectuant rapidement un exercice de respiration, ses yeux se fixant sur les mouvements de thorax lents de son petit copain. Laissant le calme prendre le pas sur son énervement. Les mains de Magnus toujours crochetées aux siennes, l'empêchant de les serrer à nouveau, sans comprimer celles de l'asiatiaque par la même occasion. Et la dernière chose qu'Alec voulait, c'était blesser Magnus.

«Merci. Je vais me changer sinon on va arriver en retard chez tes parents. »

* * *

Le serveur disparut. Magnus ramassa les billets pour les apporter à Errki. Mais ce dernier était dehors, criant visiblement sur Mark.

L'asiatique déposa l'argent négligemment sur le comptoir. Liam regardait la scène en extérieur avec des grands yeux inquiets. Le directeur d'agence, le détourna posant ses mains sur ses joues pour ramener son visage vers le sien.

«Ce n'est rien, Renard. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on n'apprécie pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. »

Errki rentra, fulminant dans sa barbe. Il prit les billets et les balança dans sa caisse.

«Ce gamin a vraiment besoin qu'on lui apprenne la frustration et le respect. » Tonna le patron. «Je lui ai interdit de remettre les pieds ici, tout frère de Julian soit-il. »

«Vous tenez vraiment à Alexander, hein ? » Remarqua Magnus tout en descendant Renard du tabouret haut pour qu'il aille regrouper ses affaires.

«Alec a 25 ans a déjà connu son lot de blessures. Plus que je n'en connaîtrai jamais alors que j'ai largement le double de son âge. » Commença Errki. «Il est comme un fils pour moi. Heather, ma magnifique femme est stérile, on n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfants. Ces gamins que je prends sous mon aile ici, sont mes enfants. Et avec Alec, c'est encore plus particulier. Je me souviens de ce jeune homme débarquant de Los Angeles à 22 ans avec un enfant de 6 ans sous le bras. Je n'ai pas hésité un instant avant de l'accepter comme serveur malgré son inexpérience, je l'ai aidé à trouver un logement. Il mène brillamment ses études, l'éducation de Renard et son travail ici. » Magnus vit Alec sortir des vestiaires, portant une chemise bleu marine et un pantalon noir. Il était habillé sobrement mais chaque vêtement mettait en valeur sa silhouette musclée. «Je l'admire pour tout cela. » Termina Errki, un sourire aux lèvres et les larmes troublant son regard gris. Il se recomposa rapidement une façade neutre à l'approche du serveur.

* * *

«Je suis prêt. » Lança Alec. «La tenue, ça va ? » Questionna le serveur anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de Magnus.

«Tu es sublime, sweetheart. »

Le père de famille sentit ses joues chauffées. Une telle sincérité transperçait dans la voix de l'asiatique. Ca et le fait qu'Errki les regardait avec un air attendri.

«Tu peux rejoindre Renard. J'arrive dans deux minutes. » Demanda Alec au directeur d'agence. Ce dernier opina.

Le serveur passa derrière le comptoir pour rejoindre son patron.

«Je te connais Errki tout comme tu me connais parfaitement. Tout va bien ? »

«Je vais très bien, Alec. Je suis heureux pour toi. Cela fait des années que j'attends de voir ton bonheur en dehors que par le prisme de Renard. Et Magnus t'apporte cela. »

Le père de famille rougit et serra tendrement Errki dans ses bras.

«Tu approuves ? » Demanda, un peu gêné Alec.

«Si j'approuve ? J'adore Magnus depuis le premier jour où il est rentré dans ce café. » Rit le patron. Le serveur sentit la prise d'Errki se resserrer sur lui.

Alec se détacha, le sourire aux lèvres.

«Toi et Heather êtes libres dimanche ? » Questionna le serveur.

«Bien entendu. » Répondit le patron, les sourcils froncés.

«Midi. A l'appartement. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter officiellement. Lydia et John seront aussi là. »

«Je transmets à Heather. » Sourit le patron. «Et j'adore la charmante Lydia. »

«Bonne soirée Errki ! » Lança Alec en lui déposant un baiser sur les joues.

«Bonne soirée à toi aussi. Et fils, ils vont t'adorer. » Termina le patron, tout sourire.

Alec rejoint son fils et Magnus, stressé mais heureux.

* * *

Aussitôt hors du café, le directeur d'agence embrassa tendrement Alec sous le rire de Renard. S'ils restaient discrets pendant le temps de travail du serveur, Magnus ne voyait aucune raison de se priver plus longtemps des lèvres délectables de son petit ami.

L'asiatique les amena à sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Il ouvrit la porte arrière droite à Liam.

«Si monsieur, veux bien prendre la peine de s'installer dans son trône ? » Dit le directeur d'agence avec une courbette.

Magnus avait été obligé d'acheter un siège auto pour transporter Liam. Ses parents habitant à l'autre bout de la ville, il était exclu d'y aller à pied. Le directeur d'agence avait jeté son dévolu sur un modèle de la marque Burberry s'assortissant à sa voiture de luxe.

Alec rit en aidant Renard à s'attacher dans ce siège coûteux. Et ce son remua agréablement les entrailles de l'asiatique. Il adorait quand le serveur se laissait aller.

Magnus roula tranquillement jusque chez son ancien chez lui, en périphérie de l'hypercentre new-yorkais. Il s'arrêta devant une maison de banlieue cossue.

* * *

Le père de famille sortit de la voiture alors que son petit copain aidait Liam à descendre.

Avec un peu de brusquerie, le serveur crocheta la main gauche du directeur d'agence. Son anxiété connaissant un pic soudain. De son autre main fébrile, il tenait le bouquet de lys blancs qu'il avait acheté pour Tessa sur les recommandations de Magnus.

«Mes parents ne mangent pas de jeunes hommes aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux givrés absolument magnifiques à ma connaissance. » Le rire dans la voix de l'asiatique ne rassura pas Alec pour autant.

Le directeur d'agence sonna et une femme très jolie leur ouvrit. Sa chevelure châtain était relevée en un chignon déstructuré, ses yeux gris pétillaient de joie.

«Bonsoir. Mon dieu, tu es aussi beau que ce que mon fils m'avait dit. Et toi, tu dois être Renard, tu es chou. Rentrez. »

Tessa tout sourire, les débarrassa de leur manteau et écharpe.

«Vous êtes adorables tous les trois, je pourrais vous croquer ! » S'exclama Tessa.

«Rectification, ils mangent peut-être des beaux jeunes hommes et des craquants petits garçons. » Rit Magnus.

Renard rigolait à gorge déployée. Ce qui détendit Alec, si son fils se sentait à l'aise, il devrait en faire de même.

«Chérie, ne traumatise pas le premier petit copain que Magnus nous ramène. »

Un homme superbe aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi sombres apparut sur le palier. Si le directeur d'agence n'était pas le fils biologique de Jem, il se ressemblait par certains aspects remarqua Alec. Même teinte de chevelure, même yeux en amande.

Ils furent installés au salon par Jem qui se présenta par la même occasion.

«J'ai du champagne pour nous si cela vous va Alec et du jus de fruit passion pour Renard. » Enonca Tessa.

«C'est très bien. » Sourit le serveur, sa main toujours unie à celle de Magnus.

* * *

L'asiatique caressait distraitement la main d'Alec pour l'apaiser. Lui-même était légèrement stressé, attendant l'assentiment de ses parents. Bien sûr, si leur avis du serveur était négatif, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de poursuivre sa relation avec lui.

Mais il avait tout de même envie que ses parents approuvent le choix de son cœur.

Tessa revint avec des boissons suivie de Jem avec des petits-fours. Renard avait pris place au côté de son père, regardant avec attention les parents de l'asiatique.

«Magnus m'a dit que vous vous destiniez à devenir avocat, c'est bien ça Alec ? » S'intéressa Jem.

«Oui, je suis en année de spécialisation en droit de la famille. Je passe mon barreau en juin. » Sourit le serveur.

Le directeur d'agence en fut surpris. Il avait peu parlé des études d'Alec, c'est vrai mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier soit à six mois de toucher au but.

«Vous avez l'air d'un jeune homme admirable, Magnus n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous en termes élogieux et ce que je vois me fait lui donner raison. Vous êtes beau, intelligent, un père de famille responsable. Une vraie perle, si j'avais vingt de moins, je vous sauterais dessus. » Rit Tessa entraînant des rougeurs chez le serveur.

Magnus était habitué au caractère exalté de sa mère mais pour les personnes extérieures, il fallait toujours un temps d'adaptation. Cependant Alec était déjà habitué aux paroles débridées que l'asiatique pouvait avoir.

«Merci. » Répondit le père de famille.

«Tu es une cougar, maman. Et tu as déjà ce qu'il te faut. » Se moqua Magnus.

«J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les yeux bleus. » Signala Tessa en fixant le regard d'Alec.

«On se demande de qui je tiens. Cheveux noirs et yeux bleus. La meilleure combinaison. » Sourit le directeur d'agence avant de donner un léger baiser sur les joues rosies de son petit copain.

«Je peux opter pour des lentilles de couleur, chérie, tu sais ? » Rit Jem.

«Du tout. Tes yeux noirs sont de toute beauté. Magnus, tu devrais montrer ta chambre d'ado à Alec. Elle vaut le coup d'oeil, crois-moi. » Sourit Tessa en se tournant vers le père de famille. «Et pendant ce temps, je vais kidnapper Renard. » Termina la mère de Magnus en se précipitant pour faire des chatouilles au petit garçon qui riait de bon cœur.

«On y va ? » Proposa l'asiatique à son charmant petit ami.

* * *

Alec opina non sans lancer un dernier regard pour s'assurer que tout aller bien pour son fils.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et Magnus ouvrit la porte sur une pièce de taille agréable. Elle était recouverte d'un papier peint baroque rouge et or qui lui donnait une ambiance chaleureuse.

Un grand lit tendu de draps de soie bordeaux trônait en son centre.

Des photos issues de magazines et des polaroids étaient accrochés sur un grand panneau en liège au dessus du burreau surchargé de papiers en tous genres.

Une armoire noire imposante légèrement entrouverte prenait un pan de mur. Elle laissait apercevoir quelques vêtements colorés.

Alec se dirigea vers le mur de photos et les examina avec attention.

«Les polaroids sont des photos de mes premiers modèles. On a commencé petit et l'agence se situait donc chez mes parents. Avant que je puisse acheter un établissement avec mes premierès retombées financières. » Expliqua Magnus.

Le serveur se tourna vers lui et se demanda pourquoi l'asiatique ne s'était pas lancé comme modèle dans sa propre agence. Sa peau hâlée, ses yeux d'ambre, sa bouche charnue, ses pommettes hautes, son torse sculpté qu'on devinait sous sa chemise déboutonnée, ses belles fesses. Tout chez Magnus était beau et désirable.

«Pourquoi tu n'es pas devenu mannequin toi-même? » Questionna finalement Alec, curieux.

«C'est une façon de me faire un compliment sur ma beauté ? » Rit le directeur d'agence.

Le serveur qui s'était assis sur un bord de bureau, laissa son petit copain s'approcher de lui. Magnus d'un air distrait, caressait les pectoraux et abdominaux qu'il sentait sous la chemise tendue.

«Magnus ? » Questionna le père de famille le devinant ailleurs. La chaleur agréable qui montait en lui au contact des doigts aventureux, ne l'éloigna pas de sa question.

«Ce n'était pas ma place tout simplement. Je suis fait pour diriger des équipes, c'est dans mon sang. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir cette place. » Répondit l'asiatique en désignant les photos. «Et tu ne m'as jamais vu nu. Crois-moi, tout n'est pas beau à voir sur ce corps. »

Alec fut étonné de découvrir son petit copain sous un jour plus vulnérable. Quoique Magnus cache derrière ses vêtements, cela l'impactait vraisemblablement profondément. Le serveur embrassa tendrement le directeur d'agence, voulant le rassurer par ce contact doux. Puis faisant fi de sa timidité, il ajouta.

«Laisse-moi en être juge le moment venu. »

«Mon dieu, Alec comment peux-tu dire ça avec une telle innocence dans la voix ? Je vais passer le repas à t'imaginer haletant sous moi. » Soupira Magnus tout en titillant les tétons de son petit ami.

* * *

L'asiatique regarda avec délectation, les pointes se tendre sous la chemise, pointant sous le fin tissu.

Le serveur, les joues rougies, laissait filtrer de doux gémissements de plaisir. Son bassin se tendant inconsciemment contre celui de Magnus. Ce dernier attrapa les hanches de son petit ami avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il sentait les grandes mains d'Alec fourrageaient dans ses cheveux.

Le directeur d'agence s'embrasait au contact de ce corps souple qui s'offrait à lui. Il désirait le serveur ardemment et n'avait qu'une envie l'amener dans son loft pour lui faire l'amour. Voir ce corps répondre sensuellement aux stimuli qu'il lui offrirait, entendre Alec haletait sous ses attentions, le posséder avec passion. Magnus n'avait jamais désiré ainsi quelqu'un avec autant de violence. Mêler à une envie brutale de faire passer le désir de son petit copain avant le sien, c'était si nouveau pour lui. Mais il aimait Alec avec autant de force qu'il le désirait. Ne pas s'attacher était son maître-mot mais il était enchaîné à ce jeune homme au regard givré.

Un gémissement plus ardent du serveur coupa le court de ses pensées. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour se laisser allait à la passion. Posant son front contre celui du serveur, ils reprirent doucement leurs respirations. Leurs souffles brûlants s'échouant sur leurs lèvres sensibles.

«Mon bel Alec, je te jure qu'en temps et en heure, je te ferais l'amour de la plus délicieuse des façons. » Ce dernier opina, ses yeux brillants d'une fièvre qui couvait.

Après s'être repris quelques instants, ils se reculèrent. Magnus put voir les tétons d'Alec toujours tendus sous sa fine chemise. L'asiatique se détourna de cette vision érotique, tout allait revenir à la normale dans quelques minutes et le torse du serveur ne serait plus un appel à la tentation charnelle.

* * *

Redescendant les marches de l'escalier, Alec essayait de s'extirper du cocon agréable dans lequel il était. Succombé à la passion avec Magnus était toujours délectable et la promesse de plus que ces simples contacts, le rendaient fou. Il aimait le directeur d'agence sincèrement et bien sûr qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui.

Mais tout était moins facile quand on est père. Il se voyait mal confier Renard à Lydia avec pour toute excuse de passer une nuit passionnelle avec Magnus. Il savait que sa meilleure amie aimerait cette idée et lui aussi l'aimer mais c'était gênant à amener dans une conversation.

Mais en étant honnête, il ne résisterait pas longtemps à son désir qui avait déjà atteint des sommets.

Il se ressaisit pour accueillir un Renard enjoué dans ses bras qui lui raconta par le menu ces quelques minutes avec Tessa et Jem.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse et traina en longueur. Liam avait déjà succombé à Morphée et dormait dans la chambre d'ami. L'air de rien, Tessa avait proposé à Alec de rester dormir car Magnus avait un lit suffisamment grand pour eux deux.

Le serveur accepta bien que troublé à cette idée. Il était épuisé et les nombreux baillements de l'asiatique lors du repas ne mentaient pas sur son état de fatigue. De plus, Renard dormait déjà paisiblement.

Alec rejoint la chambre de Magnus avec ce dernier sur les talons. Le directeur d'agence lui prêta un pantalon de jogging. Ils se changèrent dos à dos en silence.

* * *

Magnus se retourna et tomba sur le dos puissant de son petit copain paré d'un tatouage. Il était tout bonnement magnifique. L'asiatique ne résista pas, de ses doigts, il le retraça. Le serveur sursauta.

«Excuse-moi. » Dit le directeur d'agence en s'arrêtant.

«J'ai été surpris. C'est bon, tu peux... » Murmura faiblement Alec.

«Il est tellement beau. » Souffla l'asiatique en reprenant son tracé.

Une branche de cerisier japonais avec des fleurs rouges partait de l'épaule droite d'Alec. Elle était imposante mais délicate à la fois.

Trois pétales courraient sur la colonne vertébrale comme s'ils étaient en train de tomber. Tandis que deux autres étaient au bas du dos côté gauche.

«Merci. Je l'ai fait un mois après la mort de Jace et Clary. Au Japon, la floraison des cerisiers est brève. Un des symbolismes associés est que la vie est fragile comme ces fleurs. Un simple coup de vent et c'est fini. Court mais magnifique. C'est ce que je veux me rappeler d'eux, ils sont décédés jeunes mais ont eu une belle vie. »

Magnus se mit face à Alec et lui caressa tendrement une joue. Les yeux du serveur exprimaient sa douleur comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Jace mais il y régnait aussi une douce chaleur.

«Les deux pétales tombés sont donc Jace et Clary ? » Demanda Magnus, d'une voix basse. «Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu ne le désires pas. » Continua-t-il pour rassurer Alec. Le tatouage du serveur était empli d'un symbolisme fort et il ne souhaitait pas le convaincre de devoir tout lui révéler.

«Oui, c'est bien eux. Les trois pétales tombants représentent mes parents et Max. Ils m'ont rayé de leur vie mais j'ai toujours un mince espoir. » Sourit faiblement le père de famille.

L'asiatique enserra son petit ami dans une étreinte forte. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment des parents pouvaient tourner le dos à leur enfant en raison de sa sexualité. Ce n'était pas un crime d'aimer.

Magnus désirait tellement protéger Alec contre toutes ces blessures que la vie lui avait infligées mais c'était impossible. Mais en revanche, il pouvait l'aider à les supporter en étant à ses côtés, sans réserve.

Le directeur d'agence desserra son emprise et aperçut un autre tatouage sous le pectoral gauche du serveur. Un simple mot calligraphié «Fearlessness ». Juste sous son cœur.

«Et celui-ci ? » Demanda Magnus en suivant les courbes de l'écriture.

«C'est ce dont j'avais besoin après que mes parents m'aient mis à la porte. J'ai bossé un mois et me suis offert ce tatouage. Comme un rappel de rester courageux contre vents et marées. » Expliqua Alec, laissant errer son regard sur cette portion de peau encrée.

«Ton corps comme support d'expression. »

«Mon corps est à moi. Je loue l'appartement que j'ai, je n'ai pas de biens matériels que j'ai achetés neufs, tout chez moi est de seconde main. Mon corps est ma seule possession. » Rit le serveur.

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement. Alec se protégeait à travers un sourire ce que comprenait l'asiatique. Il ne le brusquerait jamais sur des sujets aussi sensibles. Il était tard et il n'était plus temps de remuer des souvenirs douloureux.

«Allons nous coucher, Alexander. » Murmura le directeur d'agence.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps dans le grand lit. Magnus se lova contre Alec, faisant reposer son dos contre son torse, ce dernier s'étant mis de côté. Une position en cuillère où leur peau s'imprégnait de la chaleur de l'autre. L'asiatique sentit les lèvres de son petit ami errer un moment sur son épaule et sa nuque avant de murmurer.

«Bonne nuit, Magnus. »

«Bonne nuit, sweetheart. »

Magnus sourit en sentant le souffle du serveur dans son cou et son bras sur sa hanche. Ce léger poids était agréable. C'était une première nuit à passer dans les bras du beau jeune homme, une nuit sage mais curieusement il ne désirait à cet instant pas plus. Il se noyait totalement dans cette chaleur bienfaitrice qui parcourait son corps.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Etape rencontre des parents faite. Je voulais aussi montrer l'attachement profond entre Errki et Alec.

Tessa est totalement différente des livres mais c'est un personnage que je n'apprécie pas dans ces derniers. J'ai lu tout Origines en ne supportant pas Tessa. Heureusement, Jem, Will, Charlotte, Gideon, Sophie, Gabriel et Magnus m'ont fait apprécié ma lecture.

Il était temps aussi que j'aborde les tatouages d'Alec. Les deux étant marqués de son parcours de vie. Fearlessness signifie courage (ou intrépidité).

N'hésitez pas à me dire votre ressenti ;)

A bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir !

Après avoir eu quelques problèmes de santé, me voilà de retour pour le nouveau chapitre de Café givré. Ce dernier est placé sous le signe de l'humour, de l'amour et de la chaleur.

Oui, avis à certains qui n'apprécient pas les scènes coquines, il faudra fermer les yeux.

Et précision, le lemon n'est pas d'un point de vue d'un des personnages. Ce qui change le ton habituel.

Merci phani miki pour ton adorable review, ça continue à avancer pour notre couple favori. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre;)

Merci Liki pour ta review. Nouveau chapitre et nouvelle ambiance au programme.

Merci Guest pour ta review. Le lemon est là. Pour leur déclaration amoureuse, il faudra encore attendre un petit peu. Mais au fond, ils le savent déjà qu'ils s'aiment...

Merci Guest 2 pour ta review. Camille ne sera pas présente dans cette histoire tout simplement.

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, gentils mots et ravie de voir de nouveaux lecteurs sur cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec dans sa cuisine finissait de préparer son jambalaya. Plat natif de la Nouvelle-Orléans qu'il appréciait particulièrement sans pour autant jamais avoir visité cette ville.

Le serveur jetait un œil régulier à Magnus et Liam qui mettaient la table dans une bonne humeur agréable à voir. La grande tablée empiétait sur le petit espace de l'appartement. Mais à six couverts, il avait fallu sortit la rallonge et tant pis pour l'espace. De toute manière, Alec serait le seul à se lever pour faire le service.

«Besoin d'un coup de main ? » Demanda Magnus en s'appuyant négligemment sur l'îlot central qui séparait la cuisine, du salon/salle à manger.

«Tu peux amener les biscuits apéritifs sur la table basse. » Répondit Alec en désignant des bols. «Et sortir les verres qui sont dans le placard du haut, à droite. »

«A vos ordres, chef ! » Lança le directeur d'agence faisant un salut militaire qui fit rire le serveur. Ce petit moment avec l'asiatique détendit le père de famille ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Il ne redoutait pas tant la présence d'Errki qui connaissait déjà Magnus, ni celle d'Heather qui avait dû entendre parler de lui par le biais de son mari. Non, c'est Lydia qui le stressait même si son petit ami et elle s'étaient déjà rencontrés avant qu'ils ne forment un couple.

Lydia était très enjouée quand il s'agissait de la vie sentimentale d'Alec, reprenant le flambeau d'Izzy même si cette dernière même à distance veillait à toujours tout savoir surtout depuis que son frère lui avait annoncé pour Magnus et lui.

Ce que craignait le plus le serveur, c'était la fameuse demande qu'il devait faire à Lydia. Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment la formuler. Il s'était torturé toute la nuit sans succès, il n'y avait pas de manière délicate de demander à la jeune femme de jouer les baby-sitters pour qu'il puisse s'envoyer en l'air.

Le serveur reposa ses yeux sur Magnus, son regard étant attiré vers ses fesses ceinturaient dans son jean skinny rouge. Le directeur d'agence mettait des tenues qui attiraient inévitablement l'attention et il savait aussi comment mettre en valeur certaines parties de son anatomie. Il le savait très bien, soupira intérieurement Alec, un désir sourd galopant dans ses pensées.

La sonnette stridente le tira de ses songes avec brusquerie. Il prit un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Magnus regarda le serveur, ouvrir la porte laissant passer Errki et Heather. Le directeur d'agence sourit en voyant la tenue du patron de café. Une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir telles celles des bûcherons. Un vrai cliché.

«Errki, je ne te présente pas Magnus. Heather, voici Magnus. Magnus, Heather, la femme d'Errki. » Présenta Alec, son stress se ressentant dans sa voix.

«Je vous rencontre enfin ! » S'exclama Heather avant de déposer des baisers sonores sur les deux joues de Magnus. «L'homme qui rend notre petit Alec heureux. »

L'asitique fut attendri de voir tout l'amour de ce couple de sexagénaires pour son petit ami. Liam arriva et courut dans les bras d'Errki avant de se faire assaillir de bisous et de câlins par Heather. Renard riait, Heather tendit un paquet au jeune garçon.

Magnus sourit en voyant Alec faire les gros yeux à Errki. Le patron se contenta de hausser les épaules en pointant sa femme du doigt.

«Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Demanda le serveur.

«Minute. Pour toi. » Dit Heather en lui tendant un paquet soigneusement enrubanné. «Je te conseille de l'ouvrir quand vous serez juste tous les deux. » Termina la femme avec un clin d'oeil.

Le directeur d'agence, rit en voyant Alec rougir virant au pivoine avant de déposer le présent en haut d'une étagère, hors de portée de Liam. Magnus appréciait déjà chaudement Heather, même s'il ne connaissait pas le contenu du cadeau, sa mise en garde lui laissait supposer que c'était sans doute coquin.

Le serveur n'eut pas le temps de proposer à nouveau une boisson, que la sonnette retentit. L'asiatique vu avec surprise Alec sortir, discutait brièvement sur le pas de la porte puis rentrer avec un homme dans les bras qu'il portait telle une princesse. Magnus n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, qu'il comprit en voyant Lydia rentrait avec un fauteuil roulant plié, qu'elle rouvrit une fois la porte passée et fermée.

Le serveur déposa alors son précieux fardeau.

«Tu sais, tu devrais songer à abattre ton mur pour installer une porte adaptée à mon engin. » Rit le sans doute mari de Lydia pensa le directeur d'agence.

«Le mur étant porteur, je doute que mes voisins apprécient l'idée de retrouver notre immeuble en poussière. »

«Tu dis ça parce que tu adores me porter dans tes bras chaque fois que je viens. » Continua l'homme, tout sourire.

Magnus se racla la gorge alors que le duo riait joyeusement. Lydia lui lança un regard moqueur. Oui, l'asiatique était jaloux et oui il se savait puéril d'être jaloux d'un homme qui ne pouvait franchir une porte sans l'aide d'une personne extérieure.

Lydia s'avança et prit le directeur d'agence par le bras.

«John, je te présente Magnus, le bombesque petit ami d'Alec. Magnus, je te présente John, mon sexy et beau mari. »

Et il l'était, pensa l'asiatique, c'était un bellâtre aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts pétillants. Pas aussi beau que son Alexander mais il y avait du niveau.

«Je prends le compliment. » Lança Magnus avant de serrer la main de John.

Liam s'assit sur les genoux de John qui fit aussitôt tourner son fauteuil.

Alec entre-temps avait obtenu les boissons désirées par chacun et les préparer dans la cuisine.

Magnus posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son charmant petit ami.

«Tu fais de moi, un être jaloux. » Dit le directeur d'agence fataliste.

Alec rit avant d'avouer qu'il aimait bien ça.

* * *

L'apéritif et le repas se passa dans une chaleureuse ambiance. Arrivé au café, le serveur prit son courage à deux mains et demanda à Lydia de le suivre dans la salle de bain sous les regards interrogatifs des autres invités. Alec n'avait pas d'autre pièce pouvant se fermer à l'exception de la chambre de Renard et il ne voulait surtout pas parler de ce sujet dans un endroit rempli de l'innocence enfantine.

«Un problème ? » Demanda Lydia.

Alec triturait ses mains dans tous les sens, ne sachant comme démarré. Il apprécia la patience de son amie qui s'était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, attendant.

«Tu sais que Magnus et moi, ça fait trois semaines maintenant. » Débuta le serveur.

«Oui... » Répondit faiblement Lydia avant que son regard ne s'éclaire. «Mon dieu, tu veux le demander en mariage ! Je trouve que c'est un peu tôt mais je te soutiens totalement, je suis sûre que c'est le bon pour toi. »

Alec la regarda, abasourdi avant de se reprendre.

«Non ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt, en effet ! » S'écria le serveur.

«L'amour ne souffre pas du nombre des années. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Oui. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit mais oui. » Murmura Alec.

«Tu attends quoi pour lui révéler, idiot ?! Il te regarde 50 % du temps avec des yeux de merlan frit. »

«Il ne m'a rien dit aussi. » Se défendit le père de famille.

«Argument recevable. » Lâcha Lydia avec son ton d'avocate.

Alec rit à cette phrase avant de se reprendre et de poser timidement une question.

«Et les 50 autres pourcents ? »

«Tu ne le vois pas toi-même ?! L'enfer doit être moins brûlant que son regard quand il se pose sur toi ! Je suis sûre que s'il avait des tendances à l'exhibitionnisme, il t'aurait déjà pris sur la table. »

Le serveur sentit ses joues chauffées. Il savait que Magnus le désirait peut-être pas à ce point, cependant. Mais selon ce que disait son amie, l'état de son petit ami était égal au sien.

«A ce propos...Je voudrais savoir...Tu m'aiderais si... »

«Tu veux que je garde Renard pour baiser avec Magnus? » Demanda abruptement Lydia, ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Alec la regarda bouche bée par sa réaction exaltée.

«Oui. » Lâcha-t-il, gêné.

«Quand tu veux. Je suis tellement contente que tu me demandes. Ta vie sexuelle est en jachère depuis tellement longtemps. » S'exclama son amie en le prenant par les épaules. «Tu as ce qu'il te faut ? Je veux dire du lubrifiant et des capotes. Protégez-vous, c'est ultra-important. Rappelle-lui bien que ça fait longtemps pour toi. Surtout si tu es receveur, il faut qu'il te prépare en douceur. Et... »

«Lydia, stop ! »S'écria Alec. Non, vraiment trop, il aurait suffi que son amie accepte mais non elle en était limite au cours d'éducation sexuelle avec des sujets qu'il voulait garder privée. Déjà qu'il craignait le cadeau d'Heather vu son allusion, il fallait maintenant que ça soit Lydia qui se soucie un peu trop des conditions de son passage à l'acte avec Magnus. Heureusement que son désir pour l'asiatique crevait les plafonds car sinon il serait déjà en train de rétropédaler. «On arrête de parler de tout ça. Je te remercie d'accepter ma requête et je te transmettrais la date. » Finit Alec.

Un regard dans le miroir lui dévoila ses joues couleur brique. Tout le monde dans le salon allait se douter de la conversation, s'ils ne l'avaient pas carrément entendu vu l'épaisseur des cloisons.

«J'adore Renard, Alec et tu le sait. Mais c'est l'inconvénient, tu dois prévoir la date à laquelle vous allez vous envoyer en l'air. Vous ne pouvez pas juste vous arracher vos vêtements sauvagement. Sauf si tu as prévu sur un compte en banque de quoi amener Liam chez un thérapeute pendant de très longues années. » Finit Lydia en riant.

«Tu deviens hors de contrôle. Sortons d'ici. » Dit le serveur en la poussant vers la sortie.

«Tu sais qu'il existe des lubrifants goûts cerises. Songes-y. » Lança son amie avant de sortir.

Alec nota l'information dans sa tête car il adorait ce fruit. Puis les joues en feu sorti de la salle de bain pour terminer la soirée tranquillement avec ses invités. Enfin tranquillement autant que Magnus, Lydia ou Heather pouvaient se contenir de faire une blague graveleuse. Et vu son état, il était sûr qu'ils allaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

* * *

Le mardi suivant, Magnus arriva tout sourire au café pour récupérer Alec. C'était leur soirée, juste eux deux, pas de Renard à l'horizon. Certes l'asiatique adorait le petit garçon mais sa présence annihilait toute intimité. En premier, parce que le salon du serveur était aussi sa chambre, sans porte qui fermait pour s'isoler en deuxième parce que Liam avait un sixième sens qui le poussait à se lever chaque fois que la température entre son sexy Alec et lui grimpait.

Le directeur d'agence chez lui n'avait qu'un chat et il doutait que ce dernier les interrompe aussi envahissant soit-il. Du moment qu'il avait une gamelle pleine de croquettes, Chairman Meow respectait l'intimité de son maître. Au pire un chat voyeur était moins dramatique qu'un petit garçon surprenant son père en plein jeu pour les adultes qui nécessitait de mettre sa langue dans des endroits tout à fait excitants.

Magnus entra et s'approchant du comptoir, admira son bel Apollon. Il faisait la plonge, ses fesses bien moulées dans son uniforme bougeaient agréablement au rythme de son lavage intensif.

L'asiatique laissa échapper un soupir qui n'échappa pas au serveur, il se retourna dans l'instant.

«Bonsoir Magnus. »

«Bonsoir sweetheart ! Prêt à partir pour une nuit de folie ? » Rit Magnus.

Alec rougit adorablement mais opina. Il termina son assiette, se leva les mains puis se retourna.

«Je vais me changer. » Lança le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

«Prends ton temps, darling. »

«Tu aimes les surnoms, toi. Je t'ai rarement entendu appeler Alec par son prénom. » Rit Errki.

«J'adore prononcer Alexander mais j'évite. » Laissa planer le directeur d'agence, les yeux pétillants de malice.

«Pourquoi ? »

«Ma manière de le faire, embrase votre petit protégé. » Dit Magnus, sensuellement.

«Embrase-le tant que tu veux. Il en a bien besoin. » Après un clin d'oeil, Errki retourna à ses commandes.

L'asiatique éclata de rire. Il y comptait bien, si Alec désirait la même chose. Pas qu'il doutait de l'envie du serveur, ses yeux et son attitude parlaient souvent pour lui. Mais il savait aussi qu'Alec n'avait pas eu de relation depuis un moment, ce qui impliquait pas de sexe aussi. En effet, il doutait que son petit ami soit un adepte des coups d'un soir. Si le serveur voulait juste une soirée romantique exempte de contact charnel, Magnus s'en accommoderait.

Il avait lui-même une petite appréhension, redoutant de montrer à son petit ami ce que ses habits cachaient fort biens.

Le trajet jusqu'au loft, se passa dans un relatif silence. Alec était fatigué et il sommeillait de temps à autre, berçant par les légers mouvements de la voiture. Arrivé à son appartement, Magnus prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au 6ème étages, un Alec encore tout chiffonné à ses côtés.

* * *

Alec rentra dans l'appartement de Magnus et fut ébloui. C'était grand, c'était chargé mais la décoration était faite avec goût donnant une ambiance luxueuse mais chaleureuse. L'imposante baie vitrée du salon, réverberait les lumières de la ville.

«Prends place. Je vais nous préparer un petit cocktail. » Lança Magnus avant de se diriger vers son bar.

«Pas d'alcool pour moi. Si tu ne veux pas passer la soirée avec la belle au bois dormant. » Dit Alec, rieur en s'installant dans un imposant canapé pourpre.

«J'aimerais éviter. »

Magnus revint, un verre contenant un liquide orangé et le tendit à Alec.

«C'est un honeymoon, garanti sans alcool. Des fruits, du sirop d'érable et un mixologue de talent en ma personne. » Expliqua le directeur d'agence en s'asseyant au côté d'Alec.

«Et pour toi ? » Demanda le serveur en contemplant le contenu jaune et rouge.

«Tequila sunrise. Beaucoup d'alcool, très peu de fruits. » Rit l'asiatique.

Alec sursauta en sentant la main de Magnus se posait sur sa cuisse, la caressant doucement. Le serveur était sur les nerfs, il voulait communiquer son désir à son petit ami mais ne se savait comment s'y prendre.

Lui sauter dessus alors que la soirée commençait lui semblait fort peu à propos mais il ne savait s'il aurait le courage de se lancer plus tard.

De plus, la chemise violette du directeur d'agence laissait apparaître beaucoup trop de peau caramel, peau qu'Alec avait caressée et parcourut de coups de langue, un nombre incalculable de fois en rêve.

Mais d'un autre côté, Magnus ne l'avait pas embrassé comme à l'accoutumée à la sortie du café et n'avait pas depuis amorcé un geste vers ses lèvres. Alec sentait ses insécurités rejaillir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement séduisant et si Magnus le réalisait maintenant alors qu'il caressait distraitement sa cuisse.

«Alec ? » Le serveur sortit de ses pensées tourmentées à l'entente de son prénom.

«Oui ? »

«Et bien, tu étais enfoncé bien loin dans tes rêveries. Je te demandais si tu souhaitais manger un bout ici ou à l'extérieur ? » Demanda Magnus, souriant.

«Je n'ai pas faim. » Répliqua le serveur, un peu sèchement, se débattant intérieurement avec ses démons.

Le directeur d'agence ne cacha pas sa surprise, elle se lisait aisément sur ses traits. Alec s'en voulut et se mit à mordiller frénétiquement sa lèvre inférieure.

* * *

«Très bien. Tu veux regarder un film ou qu'on se saute dessus comme des affamés sur le canapé ? » Proposa Magnus, un rire dans sa voix.

Un regard orageant de désir lui répondit avant qu'Alec ne se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser profondément, le renversant sur le canapé.

«Se jeter dessus comme des affamés. Ca me convient merveilleusement. » Souffla l'asiatique quand le serveur se détacha de lui.

* * *

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans une fièvre qui ne cherchait pas à se contenir. Les langues s'enroulaient, exploraient les chaudes cavités, les dents mordillaient avec passion.

Les mains de Magnus se perdaient dans la chevelure d'Alec, tirant légèrement dessus quand il voulut explorer le tatouage abstrait de la gorge qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis leur première rencontre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, se dévisageant, la luxure allumant leur regard, leurs souffles brûlants se précipitant sur les lèvres sensibles de l'autre.

L'asiatique se releva et tendit une main manucurée à Alec.

«Continuons dans ma chambre. J'aimerais éviter le canapé pour notre première fois. »

Le serveur se laissa faire docilement et suivit Magnus dans une grande pièce. Un imposant lit à baldaquin couvert de draps de soie rouges trônait au centre de la chambre au style baroque.

Le directeur d'agence retira le pull de son petit ami avant de le pousser sur le lit. Il détailla des yeux le torse pâle et sculpté avant d'unir ses lèvres à celles d'Alec, langoureusement. La passion se mêlant à l'impatience. Magnus dériva à nouveau se perdant sur la jugulaire du serveur, sur sa marque noire. Alec tremblotait, gémissant doucement sous les coups de langue.

Les mains du serveur déboutonnaient la chemise de son petit ami fébrilement avant de la faire glisser sur les bras puissants, l'asiatique la dégagea dans un mouvement. Ses pectoraux galbés et ses abdominaux ciselés asséchèrent la bouche d'Alec. Magnus n'avait rien à cacher.

Le serveur se releva et fit basculer le directeur d'agence sous lui. Ses lèvres volatiles parcoururent l'arête de la mâchoire, le fin pli sous l'oreille, la gorge offerte, le torse hâlé assurant une pression à peine plus importante sur les tétons bruns qui se tendirent. Le souffle de Magnus, erratique faisait flamber un désir encore plus violent chez Alec.

Avec lenteur, le serveur ouvrit le pantalon noir de son petit ami dévoilant un boxer d'un violet soutenu. Du bout du nez, Alec pressa la chair tendue qui pointait sous le fin tissu, traçant des mouvements abstraits. Magnus se tortillait, sifflotant sous le plaisir qui montait doucement en lui.

Le directeur d'agence à travers le jean de son partenaire, empoigna la virilité qui formait une bosse proéminente et la caressa doucement. Alec se tendit, son visage toujours collé contre le boxer de l'asiatique.

Le serveur se releva, replongeant ses lèvres sur Magnus, les ravageant dans une passion qu'il ne cherchait plus à contenir.

Le directeur d'agence en profita pour détacher la ceinture d'Alec et faire glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Le serveur se débarrassa de cette barrière d'un mouvement, dévoilant ses longues jambes d'albâtre.

Alec fit le même chemin avec Magnus, cependant il le sentit se tendre alors que le vêtement commençait à descendre.

«Tout va bien? » Demanda le serveur en s'arrêtant.

«Tout n'est pas beau sur ce corps. Tu te souviens ? » Souffla Magnus.

«Tout ce que je vois est plus que beau pour le moment. Et rien ne changera cela. Je te promets. » L'amour que l'asiatique put lire sans mal dans le regard d'Alexander, le convainquit de le laisser continuer. Bien qu'il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de son amant à la vue de sa cuisse gauche.

Le serveur caressa la peau avec délicatesse. Une profonde cicatrice paraît la cuisse, partant du haut, elle se terminait peu avant le genou. Elle était plus claire que la chaire caramel et formait une adhérence creusant la peau.

Alec l'embrassa avec cérémonie faisant frissonner Magnus, cette marque creusait dans le muscle était sensible et chatouilleuse.

«Comment ? » Demanda le serveur, la curiosité perçant dans sa voix. Le directeur d'agence rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à un regard bleuté dont l'intensité du désir et de l'amour n'avait pas baissé d'intensité.

«Vélo dans un chantier interdit au public avec Ragnor. Ma cuisse a été perforée par un bout de métal qui sortait du sol. Résultat 30 points des ceintures, des réprimandes et beaucoup trop de nourriture d'hôpital immonde. » Finit Magnus riant pour combattre son malaise.

Alec retourna à la cicatrice, il l'embrassa, la lécha, la retraça sans une once de dégoût. Il comprenait que son amant ne puisse pas l'aimer mais lui ne la trouvait pas immonde et passa du temps dessus pour lui montrer. Elle faisait partie de Magnus et rien ne le détournerait de ce dernier.

Le directeur d'agence se releva pour l'embrasser, imprimant ses remerciements dans un baiser profond laissant le serveur haletant.

Alec reprit sa course lente vers le bas-ventre de son amant. D'un geste calculé, il le débarrassa de son boxer tout en léchant les abdos contractés. Cette langue se fit plus taquine alors qu'il saisissait la virilité de Magnus y imprimant un rythme trop lent aux yeux de l'asiatique. Alec suçotait le gland rougi avec application, tournoyant sur ce bout de chair.

Les mains du directeur d'agence se crispaient dans les cheveux ébène, ses hanches allaient à la rencontre de la bouche de son amant et ses gémissements de plaisir emplissaient la pièce saturait de leur désir.

Le serveur laissa ses mains dérivaient vers les testicules contractés.

«Tu as ce qu'il faut ? » Souffla Alec, la voix rauque.

Magnus compris et se releva le temps de fourrager dans sa table de nuit et d'en sortir des préservatifs et un lubrifiant à la cerise. Alec hoqueta de surprise en le voyant. L'asiatique rit en voyant sa mine étonnée.

«Tes murs sont vraiment fins, sweetheart. »

Le serveur rougit ardemment.

«Vous avez tout entendus ? » Demanda-t-il, gêné.

«Pas tout, sois rassuré. »

Et Alec le fut réellement, Magnus s'était rallongé, son sexe tendu contre ses abdos. Le serveur retourna s'en occuper de sa bouche, d'une main enduit du lubrifiant, il se dirigea vers l'intimité de son amant. L'asiatique pompait la hampe du serveur puis glissa un bout de latex dessus.

Alec releva les fesses du directeur d'agence mettant un coussin épais sous ses hanches avant d'infiltrer un premier doigt dans son canal étroit. Magnus siffla d'inconfort et le serveur lécha son sexe pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Quand son amant commença à se détendre autour de sa première intrusion, il passa un deuxième doigt, écartant lentement les chairs de Magnus.

L'asiatique bougea, incitant Alec à chercher sa prostate. Après avoir tenté de nombreux angles, Magnus gémit puissamment en sentant les doigts recourbés frôler l'endroit tant attendu. Le serveur se releva et l'embrassa sensuellement, lentement, continuant doucement sa préparation sur son amant, abandonné sous ses caresses.

Finalement, Alec retira ses doigts et guida son sexe vers la chair ouverte, y pénétrant avec lenteur. A chaque crispation de Magnus, il s'arrêtait, l'embrassant, caressant ses tétons sensibles, sa virilité dressée. L'asiatique posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, le persuadant de continuer. Il ne serait satisfait quand sentant son Alexander le possédant entièrement.

Le serveur effectua une dernière poussée et Magnus feula au même moment, un plaisir brusque s'éveillant dans son ventre, le ravageant. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent sur les hanches de son amant et poussèrent pour lui faire reprendre son lent mouvement de roulement.

Embrassant Magnus, Alec laissait le plaisir le submerger en sentant les chairs de son amant autour de lui, en l'entendant murmurait à son oreille ne cachant pas sa béatitude. Les mouvements de hanches se firent plus ardents et désordonnés alors que le couple se perdait dans les limbes du plaisir. Leur regard accroché, brillant d'un mélange de joie, de luxure et d'amour.

Magnus se contracta soudain, laissant une lame de fond le cueillir, la jouissance le prenant violemment sans qu'il s'y attende, le faisant se tendre comme un arc contre Alec. Il resta, les mains accrochées aux épaules du serveur, attendant qu'il le rejoigne, ce qu'il fit après quelques coups de butoir qui l'amenèrent à l'orgasme, électrisant ses reins et se propageant dans son corps dans une trainée brûlante. Il retomba pantelant contre le torse de Magnus qui reprenait aussi son souffle, ce dernier s'échouant dans les cheveux, les faisant virevolter.

Alec se releva, embrassant délicatement l'asiatique avant de se retirer de son antre chaud, il enleva le préservatif et se leva pour le jeter dans la poubelle de la chambre avant de s'échouer à côté de Magnus.

Ce dernier se lova contre lui, tête sur son épaule, sa main retraçant le Fearlessness que son amant portait sous son pectoral gauche.

«On devrait se laver. » Souffla le serveur, brisant à regret ce moment de tendresse pure.

«Plus tard. » Contra Magnus, sa main continuant son chemin.

Le portable d'Alec dans la poche de son jean se mit soudain à sonner. Alec se releva dans l'instant, délogeant un peu brusquement l'asiatique.

Il se retourna piteusement vers le directeur d'agence.

«Désolé, j'ai peur que ça ne soit Lydia pour Renard. »

«Ne t'excuse pas, sweetheart. Je sais. Assure-toi que tout va bien. » Dit Magnus en s'asseyant, aucune trace de colère dans ses yeux d'ambre.

Alec décrocha rapidement sans prêter attention à l'appelant.

«Oui ? » Demanda-t-il fébrile.

«Alec, c'est Simon. » L'homme avait l'air joyeux et paniqué à la fois. «Réserve un vol pour LA, ton neveu arrive. »

«Quoi ?! » S'exclama le serveur, les mots se faisant difficilement un chemin son cerveau encore embrumé par son union avec Magnus.

«Izzy est sur le point d'accoucher !»

* * *

Final en fanfare XD

Tout d'abord, le cadeau d'Heather sera abordé dans un autre chapitre. Rassurez-vous XD

Ensuite, le lemon est là ! J'espère que votre patience est récompensée à sa juste valeur. Et vous savez, ce que Magnus cache derrière ses vêtements.

Alors, votre verdict ?

Merci à tous !

Et pour info, je ne laisse pas tomber mes séries d'OS, tout cela va revenir, j'ai des OS en cours qui attendent sagement que je me penche à nouveau sur eux. Mais je suis juste extrêment fatiguée en ce moment, explication de ma présence discrète.

Bisous ! Et demain, c'est le grand jour ! Si vous voyez l'épisode avant de laisser une review, no spoils svp, je ne verrai l'épisode que tardivement. Merci:)


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour le temps de latence pour ce nouveau chapitre. Il a été une mini-épreuve du combattant.

Je l'ai remanié un nombre incalculable de fois, j'ai bloqué au milieu, je me suis énervée contre moi-même et pour terminer le travail me bouffais beaucoup de temps. Bref, je vous présente enfin la version finale et dont je suis satisfaite de ce chapitre.

Pour compenser, il est d'une taille plus que raisonnable.

Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes vos review en MP mais désolée si j'ai oublié l'un de vous, n'hésitez pas à vous signaler au SAV ^^

Merci phani miki pour ta review. Contente que tu es aimée la discussion débridée de Lydia et Alec XD. Et vraiment à part exception, Alec est le plus souvent dominant dans mon imagination.

Merci Liki pour ton retour, désolée pour l'attente pour la suite. Elle est là, enfin !

Merci Lolah pour ta review. Alors un Alec jaloux, pas pour tout de suite. J'avoue que c'est un bonbon pour moi de faire un Magnus jaloux et si tu as aimé dans le chap précédent de voir Magnus ainsi. Je n'ai qu'à te dire bonne lecture XD

Merci Lana, ta review m'a touché droit au cœur. J'espère sincérement ne pas te décevoir pour ce chapitre au vu du très joli compliment que tu m'as fait.

Merci à vous tous qui prenez le temps de laisser un retour et qui me soutenait dans cette aventure givrée. Merci pour les follows et les favoris. Vous êtes de petits sucres d'orge adorables ^^

Je me permets avant de vous laisser lire, de vous glisser un petit mot. Si vous vous voulez passer de bons moments de lectures avec nos shadowhunters et plus précisement Magnus et Alec. Je vous conseille de jeter un œil aux écrits de PumpkinSpy.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec était dans l'avion, direction Los Angeles pour rejoindre sa sœur et Simon. A la suite de l'appel du mari d'Izzy, le serveur était tant troublé et ému à l'idée de savoir sa petite sœur sur le point d'accoucher, qu'il était resté aréactif.

Magnus avait pris les choses en main, réservant dans l'instant un vol pour le lendemain pour le père, le fils et lui. Le directeur d'agence avait signifié qu'il en profiterait pour voir certains de ces modèles et Alec n'avait rien trouvé à rétorquer à ça. L'asiatique lui avait ensuite dit d'appeler Errki et Lydia. Le patron du café avait aussitôt notifié au serveur qu'il avait quatre jours de congé quant à l'avocate, elle avait ramené Liam à l'appartement de son Daddy pour qu'il se prépare au départ. Le serveur avait aussi prévenu son université de son absence.

Alec n'en revenait toujours pas d'être en route pour rencontrer son neveu. Renard à sa gauche, coloriait dans le carnet fourni par la compagnie aérienne pour les enfants, représentant en majorité des avions.

Magnus quant à lui, travaillait sur son ordinateur.

Le serveur, d'un œil distrait, regardait le film «Call me by your name. »

Après deux heures de vol, une tête vint se lover sur l'épaule d'Alec. Ce dernier posa les yeux sur Magnus.

«Bon film? » Demanda le directeur d'agence, profitant des dernières minutes du long-métrage.

«Bouleversant. » Son émotion étant déjà à son comble avec l'accouchement d'Izzy, le film l'avait définitivement ébranlé.

«Comment tu te sens ? » Questionna Magnus.

«Je ne réalise toujours pas vraiment. Ma petite sœur est devenue mère. J'aurais aimé être à ses côtés. » Souffla Alec, s'en voulant pour certains événements de s'être autant éloigné.

«Tu y seras bientôt. Plus que quatre heures de vol et un crochet par l'hôtel. »

L'asiatique avait aussi géré la réservation des chambres. Alec sans lui, n'aurait pas fait grand-chose. Leur relation était certes récente mais Magnus se montrait d'un précieux soutien pour le serveur. Et ce dernier était heureux à l'idée de présenter son homme à Isabelle et Simon.

Alec se centrait sur le positif, taisant sa sourde angoisse, celle de croiser ses parents à l'hôpital. Izzy n'avait pas coupé les ponts avec eux, bien que leur relation soit tout juste cordiale.

* * *

Magnus avait choisi un film pour Alec et lui, pour faire passer les heures de vol qu'ils leur restaient. Renard s'était assoupi, sa tête sur les genoux de son Daddy.

Alec était assailli de toutes parts, pensa le directeur d'agence rieur. Lui avait l'épaule de son homme pendant que son fils monopolisait ses jambes.

Le père caressait les cheveux de son Renard dans un geste d'une tendresse infinie. Magnus avait remarqué que les yeux du serveur quittaient souvent l'écran devant lui pour se fixer sur Liam quelques instants. Le directeur d'agence devait avouer, qu'il arrivait aussi que son regard dérive sur le petit corps. Il se sentait bien dans le cocon formé par le père et le fils, il s'y était greffé et pour le moment tout se passait pour le mieux.

L'asiatique avait hâte de rencontrer la sœur de son amant. Elle lui ressemblait physiquement de ce qu'il avait vu sur les photos, mais de caractère, il ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Etait-elle aussi discrète et calme que son frère ? Ou était-elle l'opposé total ?

Arrivé à destination, Renard dormait toujours aussi bien. Alec le prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse, l'enfant bougea à peine pendant ce mouvement. Magnus géra leurs deux valises cabine et de leur trouver un taxi pendant que le serveur contactait sa sœur.

* * *

Alec téléphona à Isabelle, Liam toujours somnolent était positionné sur sa hanche droite.

«Bonjour beau-frère ! » Claironna Simon. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il décroche sa sœur devait encore être fatiguée, pensa Alec.

«Salut Simon ! Comment vont Izzy et mon neveu ? » Demanda le serveur, un sourire fixé aux lèvres. La joie et l'impatience se mêlant dans son esprit.

«Ils dorment tous les deux comme des loirs. Vous êtes arrivés ? »

«On vient d'atterrir. Magnus nous cherche un taxi, on passe à l'hôtel et on vient. Je pense qu'on sera là dans une bonne heure. Est-ce qu'ils sont là ? » Questionna Alec anxieux.

«Non. Ils doivent passer en fin d'après-midi, tu ne les croiseras pas. Je te préviens s'ils se pointent par surprise avant que tu n'arrives. »

«Merci Simon. » Souffla le serveur, rassuré. La dernière de ses envies était de croiser ses parents, tout juste arrivé dans la ville de son enfance. «A tout à l'heure ! »

«A plus ! »

A peine, Alec avait raccroché que Magnus, le traîna vers un taxi. Renard s'était réveillé dans le véhicule et avait passé la fin du trajet à raconter au directeur d'agence tout et n'importe quoi.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un imposant gratte-ciel qui hébergeait l'hôtel Dumort. L'asiatique alla récupérer leurs cartes magnétiques à la réception pendant que père et fils parcourait le hall au décor baroque, éblouissant d'un luxe tape-à-l'oeil.

«Alec ? » A l'entente de son prénom, ce dernier sursauta. Il ne connaissait que trop

bien cette voix.

Un homme hispanique, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi sombres, le fixait, son regard traduisant sa surprise.

«C'est bien toi. Je suis étonné de te voir ici. » Continua l'homme.

«Raph... » Souffla le serveur surpris de se retrouver face à son ex. Mais il se reprit bien vite alors que Renard s'élançait pour faire un bisou à Raphael. Ce dernier se baissa pour recevoir le baiser, ébouriffant les cheveux de Liam au passage. «Izzy vient d'accoucher d'où mon retour provisoire à Los Angeles. »

«Dios ! Félicitations à elle. La ville est tellement énorme que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la croiser depuis notre séparation. » Termina l'hispanique avec un sourire.

Alec opina. Il devait avouer qu'il était heureux de revoir son ex. Leur rupture s'était faite en bonne intelligence. Ils n'étaient pas restés en contact, mais ils n'y avaient pas de colère entre eux.

«Alors, tu loges ici avec Liam ? » Demanda Raph, ce dernier n'avait jamais appelé le petit garçon par son surnom.

«Et Magnus. » Lança Renard devançant son père.

«Magnus ? » Répéta l'hispanique.

«Mon compagnon. » Répondit le serveur, choisissant un mot à fort impact, inconsciemment.

«Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu as refait ta vie. » Sourit Raphael, son regard traduisant sa sincérité.

«Et toi ? » Questionna Alec, par politesse en majorité et une pointe de curiosité.

«Non, mais je converse régulièrement avec un homme de New-York. Je ne sais pas si cela débouchera sur du concret par la suite. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Magnus arriva, leurs cartes magnétiques à la main.

* * *

L'asiatique regarda un moment le bel homme qui faisait face au serveur.

«Bonjour. Magnus. » Se présenta-t-il, tendant sa main à l'hispanique qui la serra.

«Raphael. » Le directeur d'agence étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Sacrée entrée en matière, à peine arrivé à Los Angeles, il croisait l'ex de son Alec.

Magnus se plaça à côté de son amant, nouant une des mains de son homme avec une des siennes. Sentant le besoin urgent de montrer à l'hispanique, une preuve de son lien tangible avec le serveur.

«Si vos chambres ne vous conviennent pas, n'hésitez pas à me demander à la réception. Je veillerai à vous les changez. » Signala Raphael.

«C'est votre hôtel ? » Demanda le directeur d'agence, surpris que ce jeune homme soit déjà à la tête d'un aussi important bâtiment. Mais bon, lui tenait une agence de mannequins à 28 ans.

«Oui. » Répondit simplement l'hispanique, ne cherchant visiblement pas à faire étalage de sa réussite.

«Merci Raphael. Nous allons nous rendre dans nos chambres. J'ai hâte de tout poser pour me précipiter au chevet de ma sœur. » Expliqua le serveur.

«Toujours aussi filial. Vous avez intérêt à vous faire aimer d'Isabelle. Son avis compte beaucoup aux yeux d'Alec. »

Le serveur leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Magnus sentit une pointe de jalousie et de colère s'infiltrait en lui, à la remarque de l'hispanique qui prouvait combien il avait bien connu Alec et plus largement sa famille. Son amant avait un passé, rien d'anormal là-dedans. Que ce passé soit aussi amical le gênait plus.

Le serveur prit congé d'un signe de main tout comme Renard. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Magnus et Alec avaient une chambre tandis que Liam était dans une autre accessible par une porte communicante dans la pièce. Cela leur permettait un minimum d'intimité tout en ayant le petit garçon à portée de voix.

«Renard, va te prendre une douche rapide, tu es encore tout chiffonné par ta sieste. » Liam opina tout en allant vers la salle d'eau. «J'ai dit rapide. » Insista Alec, amusant l'asiatique.

«On dirait que Renard et moi, on se ressemble. » Rit le directeur d'agence.

«Si tu aimes te prélasser des heures sous la douche, c'est un oui. »

«Il y a des activités intéressantes à faire sous la douche, tu sais... » Dit Magnus, en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, il releva le fin tee-shirt avant de parcourir la peau douce de ses doigts. «On pourrait même en explorer quelques-unes. » Continua l'asiatique en embrassant tendrement Alec.

«Avec un enfant de neuf ans qui peut nous surprendre à tout moment. » Rappela le serveur avant de rendre son baiser au directeur d'agence. «J'ai un coup de fil à passer avant qu'on parte. »

* * *

Le serveur se dégagea à regret des bras de Magnus. Il appréciait ce moment de tendresse, mais il se devait de prévenir certaines personnes de son arrivée à Los Angeles. Les grands-parents de Renard en l'occurrence. Il les voyait très peu donc toute opportunité était bonne à prendre.

Alec porta son portable à son oreille, une fois l'appel lancé.

«Bonjour lapin! »

«Bonjour Céline. » Salua à son tour le serveur, le sourire aux lèvres. Céline était une femme douce et solaire. Elle avait été dévastée par la mort de son fils unique et en portait toujours les stigmates aussi bien psychologique que physique. Elle avait, en effet tenté de se suicider peu après la mort de Jace.

«Comment vas-tu ainsi que Renard ? » Demanda la femme.

«On va bien. Renard est toujours aussi énergique. » Répondit Alec, l'amour gonflant son cœur à l'évocation de son fils. «Céline, Renard et moi sommes à Los Angeles. Izzy a accouché. » Expliqua le serveur.

«Jocelyn m'a prévenu. Je lui ai envoyé un bouquet de fleurs. Je me doutais que tu allais nous contacter prochainement. Ce soir, 20h à la maison ? » Suggéra Céline.

«Parfait. Tu peux te charger de prévenir Jocelyn et Luke ? Je dois me rendre à l'hôpital rapidement pour voir Izzy avant que mes parents n'arrivent. »

«Bien sûr, lapin. » La voix de Céline s'était davantage adoucie. Elle et son mari avaient accueilli Alec à bras ouverts quand ses parents l'avaient mis à la porte à l'âge de 20 ans suite à son coming-out. Le serveur avait vécu quelques mois chez eux avant de prendre son indépendance. Malgré l'amour de Stephen et Céline pour lui, considérant Alec comme leur deuxième fils, ce dernier avait eu besoin d'avoir son propre cocon.

«Céline, autre chose. »

«Oui, lapin ? »

«Je serais...accompagné. » Chuchota Alec, rougissant.

«C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je prévois un couvert en plus. A tout à l'heure ! J'ai hâte de voir mon petit-fils. Fais-lui de gros bisous. » Chantonna Céline.

«Ce sera fait. A ce soir ! »

Alec raccrocha et rencontra le regard interrogateur de Magnus, qui rangeait ses affaires ainsi que celles du serveur dans la penderie de leur chambre.

«C'était la mère de Jace. La grand-mère de Renard. On se voit toujours quand je viens à Los Angeles. Nous sommes invités à dîner. Ca ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda soudainement le serveur, inquiet. En effet, il n'avait pas demandé à l'asiatique, s'il souhaitait l'accompagner ou non.

«J'en serais ravi. » Le rassura le directeur d'agence avec un sourire.

«Tu rencontreras aussi le père de Jace, Stephen. Jocelyn, la mère de Clary et Luke, son beau-père. »

«Et le grand-père maternel de Renard ? » Questionna Magnus.

«Renard ne l'a jamais connu. » Le serveur n'épilogua pas, ce n'était pas son histoire. La vérité était que Valentin, le père de Clary, battait Jocelyn. Luke était le policier qui avait pris en charge le dossier de Jocelyn. Valentin avait fait deux ans en prison avant de se suicider.

Renard arriva, prêt à partir. Le cadeau prévu pour le fils d'Izzy dans les mains. Alec se pencha et lui fit de gros bisous sur ses joues rondes.

«De la part de mamie Céline. On les voit ce soir. »

Liam cria de bonheur, il sautillait dans la pièce, babillant plein d'histoires à Magnus, sur ses grands-parents, qui opinait tout en dirigeant l'enfant vers la porte de la chambre pour qu'ils puissent partir.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se passa dans une bonne humeur agréable. Alec était peu loquace, mais tout sourire tandis que Liam parlait sans interruption passant de sa tante extraordinaire, à expliquer à Magnus comment on faisait les bébés. L'asiatique rit quand Renard lui fit remarquer désolé, qu'Alec et le directeur d'agence ne pourrait jamais enfanter. Magnus le remercia de cette info et fit un rapide clin d'oeil à Alec qui lui lançait un regard d'excuse.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils se rendirent directement dans la chambre d'Izzy, Simon leur ayant transmis le numéro par sms.

Alec toqua et entra, suivi de son petit ami et de son fils. Magnus vit le serveur, se précipitait vers sa sœur et l'enlacer, ils ne prononçaient pas un mot, tout à leur bonheur de se retrouver. Renard salua Simon et lui donna le cadeau pour son cousin, un bel ours en peluche blanc. Le directeur d'agence, un peu en retrait, ressentait une soudaine timidité, chose qui lui arrivait rarement.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux brun foncé, porteur de lunettes et à l'allure vestimentaire discutable, s'avança vers lui.

«Simon, le mari d'Izzy. »

«Magnus, le compagnon d'Alec. » Se présenta l'asiatique, en serrant la main de Simon.

«Renard, viens me faire un câlin et Alec présente-moi en bonne et due forme le bel homme qui discute avec mon mari. » Lança Izzy, les yeux espiègles.

Liam se blottit dans les bras de sa tante.

«Izzy, voici Magnus. Magnus, Isabelle, ma petite sœur. »

«Ravi de faire votre connaissance. » Souris le directeur d'agence. La jeune femme ressemblait beaucoup à Alec comme il l'avait noté sur les photos, excepté ses yeux qui étaient d'un noir profond.

«Viens me faire la bise. » Exigea Izzy.

L'asiatique s'exécuta de bonne grâce et souriant.

«Il a des lèvres douces. Ses baisers doivent être à tomber. » S'exclama Izzy, lançant un air goguenard à son frère.

* * *

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, retenant tout de même un rire et un acquiescement.

«Présente-moi mon neveu au lieu de me donner ton avis sur la qualité des lèvres de mon copain. »

Renard s'était penché sur le berceau et regardait le petit être endormi en lui caressant doucement la main droite. Alec s'approcha à son tour et fondit devant son neveu, il avait hérité de la chevelure noire d'Izzy.

«A tous, je vous présente George, Liam, Matt Lewis. »

«Coucou Georges. » Dit le serveur en caressant les cheveux de son neveu. Le choix du premier prénom ne le surprenait pas. George était le meilleur ami de Simon à l'université puis ils avaient bossé ensemble dans le magasin de guitare du geek. George était décédé d'une leucémie, quelques mois plus tôt, laissant un Simon profondément endeuillé. Alec connaissait ce sentiment mieux que personne.

Le deuxième prénom le fit sourire, il avait une tradition dans leur famille. «Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Renard ? » Questionna le serveur, en regardant son fils.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina comme s'il avait soudain compris la teneur des propos.

«Je suis son parrain ? » Demanda Renard en se tournant vers Izzy.

«Oui. » Sourit Isabelle.

«Merci ! » S'exclama le petit garçon en serrant sa tante puis son oncle dans ses bras.

«On a fait le meilleur des choix. » Dit Simon en tapotant le dos de son neveu.

«On donne en deuxième et troisième prénom, ceux du parrain et de la marraine dans notre famille. » Expliqua Alec à Magnus, qui s'était approché de lui, regardant aussi George. Epaule contre épaule, le serveur se sentait apaisé. Ce tableau qu'ils formaient était magnifique. Sa sœur rayonnante, mariée à un homme bon qui l'aimait profondément, son neveu qui apportait un bonheur de plus dans leurs vies. Renard, son fils qu'il aimait plus que de raison, qui le rendait fier chaque jour. Et Magnus, son récent compagnon qui lui apportait joie et amour.

Alec croisa les yeux de sa sœur qui le contemplait, souriante, elle connaissait son frère. Elle pouvait lire son bonheur dans ses yeux.

«Matt ? » Demanda Magnus en se tournant vers Izzy.

«Pour une amie de Simon et moi. Comme Maia est un prénom difficile à masculiniser, Maia a choisi Matt. » Expliqua la jeune femme.

Soudain, un geignement se fit entendre. George se réveillait.

«C'est l'heure de son biberon. Amour, tu peux le demander aux infirmières ? Foxy, tu veux lui donner ? » Questionna Izzy.

«Oui ! » Se réjouit le petit garçon.

«Assieds-toi contre ta tante. Je vais le mettre dans tes bras. » Dit Alec. Liam s'exécuta pendant que le serveur prenait doucement son neveu dans ses bras. Il avait de l'expérience ayant tenu tant de fois Renard contre lui.

«Tiens bien sa tête. » Conseilla Alec en déposant le bébé dans les bras de son fils. Izzy l'aida à donner le biberon.

«Ca mérite une photo, non ? » Proposa Magnus.

«Tu as raison. » Alec tout à son bonheur de voir son fils jouait son rôle de parrain, n'y avait pas pensé.

L'asiatique prit quelques photos sous l'oeil attentif du serveur, qui les regardait après chaque prise.

«Simon et sweetheart joignaient vous à eux. » Lança Magnus.

«Sweetheart, c'est trop mignon. » S'extasia Izzy provoquant des rougeurs chez son frère.

«Izzy... » Gronda Alec. Il s'installa contra sa sœur, passant un bras autour d'elle et posant une main sur une épaule de son fils.

«Souriez ! »

* * *

Après quelques minutes de plus, le trio se décida à partir pour arriver à l'heure chez leurs hôtes du soir.

Alors que Magnus faisait la bise à Izzy, celle-ci souffla à son oreille.

«La prochaine fois, on discute toi et moi. En privé. »

«C'est noté. Dois-je te craindre ? » Rit le directeur d'agence.

«Peut-être bien... » Souris d'un air mutin, Isabelle.

Le directeur d'agence comprit vite que la protection était une deuxième nature chez les Lightwood frère et sœur. Et il ne doutait pas du fait qu'Izzy pourrait se transformer en tigresse s'il avait le malheur de blesser Alec par quelques manières que ce soit.

Le groupe sortit rapidement de l'hôpital et rentra à pied à leur hôtel qui n'était guère plus loin. Après une hésitation, l'asiatique avait saisi la main de son petit copain et ce dernier à son agréable surprise ne s'était pas dégagé, se contentant de lui faire un petit sourire, les joues légèrement rosies. Adorable, tout bonnement.

Alec se stoppa soudain net, surprenant Magnus. Ses yeux scrutaient une voiture noire qui manoeuvrait pour se garer. Sans un mot, le serveur reprit la marche, doublant de vitesse et attrapant Renard de sa main libre.

«Daddy, ça va ? » Demanda Liam, les yeux interrogatifs.

«Oui, oui. C'est juste qu'on va arriver en retard chez mamie et papy. » Se pressa de répondre le père.

Si Renard s'en contenta, n'ayant pas vu la scène, le directeur d'agence n'avait que peu de doute sur l'identité des propriétaires de la berline de luxe.

«C'étaient tes parents ? » Chuchota Magnus, serrant un peu plus la main d'Alec dans la sienne pour l'assurer de sa présence.

Le serveur opina, les mâchoires crispées à l'extrême, contractant tout son visage. La douleur d'Alec était tellement criante dans son expression faciale que l'asiatique commença doucement à effectuer de légers cercles sur la main qu'il tenait, caressant avec une infinie tendresse ce bout de peau.

Il vit avec satisfaction peu à peu, le serveur se détendre.

Magnus ne savait que trop bien que certaines douleurs ne guérissaient jamais.

* * *

Après un bref moment à l'hôtel pour se changer, Alec et Magnus accompagnés de Liam prirent un taxi. Ils demandèrent à faire un détour chez le fleuriste, l'asiatique refusant d'arriver les mains vides.

Céline et Stephen habitaient une petite maison charmante dans un quartier familial de Los Angeles.

Alec se sentait replonger en enfance chaque fois qu'il approchait de ces lieux qui étaient de façon indélébile liés à ses souvenirs avec Jace. Dès leurs 6 ans, ce quartier avait été le théâtre de leurs fous rires, jeux et confidences.

Une bouffée de nostalgie mêlée à de la tristesse impacta le serveur en arrivant devant la maison à la façade claire. Jace lui manquait tellement. Il aurait voulu lui présenter Magnus comme il allait le faire avec ses proches.

Avant même, qu'ils sortent du véhicule, la porte s'ouvrit sur Céline. Ses cheveux blonds aux carrés flottés autour de son visage pâle, ses yeux verts brillaient de joie.

Alec sortit, suivi de Liam et elle se précipita pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras.

«Mon Renard. » S'exclama-t-elle en l'assaillant de bisous.

Le petit garçon lui rendit au centuple, avant de courir dans les bras de son grand-père paternel.

«Mon lapin. » Dit Céline en serrant le serveur contre elle. «Et toi, tu es le fameux compagnon. » Nota la femme en regardant l'asiatique.

«Magnus. » Salua-t-il en lui faisant la bise après lui avoir offert le bouquet de lys rose qu'il tenait à la main.

«Céline. Et le papy gaga, là-bas, est mon mari, Stephen. Jocelyn et Luke nous attendent au salon. »

La troupe se dirigea vers l'intérieur, le serveur et le directeur d'agence s'arrêtèrent en cours de route pour dire bonjour à Stephen.

Dans la maison, Liam eut droit à la même effusion de la part de ses grands-parents maternels.

Luke fit une accolade à Alec et Magnus tandis que Jocelyn leur fit la bise, souriante.

«Alors Alec, ton barreau approche à grands pas. » Lança Luke.

«Oui. Et mon stress avec. » Plaisanta le serveur, son ventre se contractant à cette pensée.

«Tu es fait pour ça, lapin. Tu le passeras haut la main. Et je viendrais t'applaudir et te voir parader en robe d'avocat. » Sourit Céline.

Alec était touché par ces quelques mots. Cette femme qui n'était pas sa mère, agissait comme telle, le soutenant sans réserve même quand le serveur avait pris la décision d'amener Renard à l'autre bout du pays. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, mais avait compris et accepté.

* * *

Magnus regardait par la baie vitrée, Liam jouait au football avec ses deux grands-pères. Le directeur d'agence avait décidé sciemment de laisser un peu d'intimité à Alec qui aidait Céline dans les derniers préparatifs pour le repas, en cuisine. Il avait compris à l'attitude du serveur, l'importance que revêtait cette femme dans sa vie.

Jocelyn se positionna à ses côtés et lui sourit.

«On a tendance à s'accaparer Renard quand on le voit. » Expliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt, le petit garçon qui riait aux éclats.

«C'est normal. » Répondit Magnus aimablement.

«Il a hérité des cheveux cuivrés et de la peau pâle de Clary. Mais son énergie, c'est Jace. Il est un beau mélange de ses deux parents. » L'émotion transparaissait dans la voix de Jocelyn.

Le directeur d'agence savait la douleur de la perte. Perdre les personnes qu'on chérissait le plus n'était jamais acceptable, qu'importe le temps.

L'asiatique posa une main sur l'épaule de Jocelyn, la pressant et lui sourit doucement. La femme s'ébroua comme pour reprendre ses esprits et se tourna vers Magnus.

«Prends soin d'Alec, c'est un homme extraordinaire. Ce qu'il a fait pour Renard, peu de jeunes gens de son âge l'auraient fait. Il a dû s'improviser père en quelques heures. Il a pris la situation à bras-le-corps sans se soustraire un seul instant. » Jocelyn prit les mains de Magnus dans les siennes et le fixa de ses grands yeux. «Ecoute-moi bien. Je n'ai jamais vu Alec flancher, pas un seul instant. Il a contenu sa douleur, faisant passer notre peine avant la sienne. Mais ce gamin est marqué irrémédiablement, s'il doit craquer un jour, ce sera un cataclysme. Seras-tu là ? »

Le directeur d'agence, passa ses mains au-dessus de celles de Jocelyn, les serrant à son tour. Alec avait déjà craqué devant lui quand il lui avait raconté l'histoire de Jace et Clary et savoir que son petit ami ne s'était jamais permis cela avec ses proches, lui serra le cœur. Mais c'était ainsi qu'était Alexander et il le savait.

«Oui. » Pas plus, pas moins. Juste un mot qui exprimait une promesse qu'il se faisait.

* * *

En cuisine, Alec aidait Jocelyn à disposer toutes les verrines qu'elle avait faites sur différents plateaux. Les quantités étaient impressionnantes si bien que le quartier aurait pu venir manger sans problème. Mais ça représentait Céline, la générosité était un de ses traits de caractère.

Une fois, cela fait, le serveur perdit son regard sur les cadres qui envahissaient tout un pan de mur. Tant de photos, tant de moments vécus avec Jace.

«Il l'aurait aimé. Il l'aurait chahuté, mais il l'aurait aimé. » Lança Céline en sortant les coupes de champagne de son vaisselier. «Il aurait certainement fait un commentaire sur son maquillage et son style coloré, mais il l'aurait aimé. Car ton sourire était une des choses qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Jace. » Termina la femme, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Alec enserra aussitôt ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour la protéger de la tristesse qui l'oppressait. Il ne connaissait que trop cette ennemie. Sa joue reposait sur le haut de la tête de Céline.

«Je crois aussi. » Souris le serveur, pensant à son meilleur ami. Il était sûr que Jace aurait eu des joutes verbales incroyables avec Magnus.

«Mais son pantalon jaune... » Commença Céline.

«Lui aurait fait penser à son pire cauchemar... » Continua Alec.

«Les canards. » Terminèrent-ils en riant.

Rien de tel que de penser à la phobie singulière de Jace pour se remettre du baume au cœur.

«Tu es heureux ? » Demanda la femme en le dévisageant.

«Oui...Il m'apporte ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, un équilibre. » Révéla le serveur. C'était vrai, Magnus lui apportait ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. L'impression d'être à sa place, à la place exacte qui lui était destinée.

«Ce pan de mur. » Dit Céline en pointant un emplacement vide. «C'est pour votre mariage et celui-là. » Continua-t-elle. «C'est pour une photo de Renard tenant son petit frère ou sa petite sœur dans ses bras. »

Alec la regarda, choqué. Il ne voyait pas encore aussi loin avec Magnus. Oui il aimait le directeur d'agence et ses idées lui plaisaient à défaut d'y avoir pensé mais l'asiatique et lui n'avaient même pas encore partagé leurs sentiments respectifs.

«Tu vas vite en besogne. » Rit le serveur.

«Cet éclat dans tes yeux, je le connais. Je l'ai vu chez mon fils quand il m'a présenté Clary. Crois-moi, Magnus est ton destin. » Souffla Céline en lui caressant la joue. «Et je suis la plus heureuse des mères de voir ça chez toi, mon lapin. J'espère ça depuis tellement longtemps pour toi»

Alec la serra à nouveau dans ses bras à l'entente de ses mots. Céline disait vrai, elle était sa mère de cœur. Lui donnant ce que ses parents n'avaient jamais su lui offrir, une place sur un mur à la vue de tous.

* * *

Fin métaphorique XD Vous aurez la suite du dîner au prochain chapitre, n'ayez crainte.

Je voulais vraiment terminer sur ce petit moment Céline/Alec pour montrer l'importance de cette femme aux yeux d'Alec. Et inversement, Céline aime Alec tout autant.

Et en temps voulu, ne vous en faites pas, Alec passera sous le feu nourri de Ragnor et Catarina.

Le prénom George fait référence à George Lovelace qui est le meilleur ami de Simon dans Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy. Donc aucun rapport à l'amant passé de Magnus XD

Vous avez deviné de qui Raph parlait ? Car oui, c'est un pairing qui s'invitera en clin d'oeil par la suite.

Bon clairement, j'ai mentionné «Call by your name » car ce film a été pour moi une claque émotionnelle de toute beauté. Je vous le conseille de toute urgence. Avec des paroles d'un père à un fils, des plus merveilleuses que je n'ai jamais entendues. Je vous encourage aussi à lire le livre du même nom d'André Aciman. Et le plan final du film m'a laissé, sans voix, tant sa simplicité est criante d'émotions.

Clairement, n'hésitez pas à le regarder.

J'espère que votre attente a été récompensée. A bientôt ! Bisous !


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà enfin le chapitre. Désolée pour la longue attente, les journées ne sont pas assez longues et je l'ai pas mal repris. Il est vraiment important pour l'histoire.

Merci à PumpkinSpy qui m'a aidé au cours de ce chapitre pour Max.

Merci à phani miki pour ton adorable retour, ton enthousiasme pour cette histoire fait chaud au cœur. La suite est là, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier.

Merci Guest d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot :)

Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien sans failles sur cette histoire.

La partie bonus est dédiée à mon Ragnor, ma Sithmaith ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec amena les nombreux plats préparés par Céline sur la table basse. La femme avait opté pour un apéro dînatoire, plus convivial et où Liam n'aurait pas à tenir plusieurs heures, assis sur une chaise.

Luke entra, son petit-fils dans les bras, le remuant dans tous les sens. Liam riait aux éclats et cela réchauffa le cœur d'Alec, l'innocence de l'enfance dans toute sa splendeur. Le serveur s'assit sur le canapé au côté de Magnus, qui discutait avec Jocelyn de son agence de mannequinat.

Céline arriva avec les boissons, motivant tout le monde à s'asseoir. Liam se précipita sur les genoux de son père.

«Dis Daddy, Papy Steph m'a proposé de passer la nuit chez lui et mamie Cé, je peux ? Hein Daddy, je peux ? »

Alec contempla les yeux verts brillants de son fils à cette pensée.

«Je trouve cette proposition exquise. » Lança Magnus en faisant un clin d'oeil au serveur.

«Auriez-vous des idées derrière la tête, jeune homme ? » Plaisanta Stephen.

«Il y a une douche qui requière toute l'attention d'Alec et moi. »

Le serveur rougit furieusement et donna un coup de coude à l'asiatique dans les côtes.

«Tais-toi. » Souffla-t-il, plus affreusement gêné qu'en colère.

«C'est acté, nous garderons Renard que vous puissez tester cette douche en toute tranquillité. » Sourit Céline en distribuant les verres.

«A l'amour ! » Lança Stephen en levant sa coupe. Tous trinquèrent à ses mots.

«Racontez-nous votre rencontre. » Demande Jocelyn souriante.

«On s'est rencontrés au café, il était client. » Expliqua Alec de façon bref. Le serveur n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ce qu'il considérait comme intime. Sa rencontre avec Magnus, faisait partie de ce domaine.

«J'ai été percuté en plein vol par ses yeux givrés. C'est le plus beau regard qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et j'en ai vu une ribambelle à mon agence. » Dit l'asiatique, le regard ambré plongea dans celui si clair.

Alec détourna les yeux, les joues rougissantes. Etre regardé avec autant d'intensité par Magnus, c'était toujours aussi troublant.

«Ils se sont fait des bisous sur le canapé, j'ai tout vu. » Lâcha innocemment Renard, provoquant le rire des adultes excepté Alec qui mortifiait, se cachait le visage dans ses mains.

Luke partit sur un autre sujet, ce qui détendit Alec grandement. Il préférait parler base-ball, c'était plus bien plus confortable.

* * *

Après l'apéritif dînatoire, Alec disparut à l'étage et Magnus s'étonna de ne pas le voir redescendre.

«Alec doit être dans la chambre de Jace. Monte. Deuxième porte à droite. » Signala Stephen en passant près de lui.

Le directeur d'agence suivit les indications et trouva son compagnon. Ce dernier était au milieu de la chambre, l'air hagard. L'asiatique examina la pièce, elle était propre, pas un gramme de poussière sur les étagères, ni le sol. Cette pièce n'avait sans doute pas bougé depuis la mort de Jace, pour preuve les vêtements restés sur une chaise, le désordre ambiant sur le bureau ou le petit berceau surmonté d'un mobile au nom de Liam dont les draps étaient soigneusement tirés. Elle ressemblait à un sanctuaire et cela mis mal à l'aise Magnus. Il comprenait qu'on veuille garder la trace du disparu mais à ce point, avec autant de soin. Mais après tout, Jace était le seul fils de Stephen et Céline, cette perte ne serait jamais guérie, qu'importe le temps.

«Ca va, sweetheart ? » Questionna Magnus, s'approchant doucement.

Alec sursauta légèrement et tourna son regard vers le directeur d'agence. Ses yeux bleus étaient troublés et brillants.

«Je vais bien. » Répondit le serveur avec un faible sourire. «C'est juste beaucoup de souvenirs. » Termina-t-il en désignant toutes les affaires.

Magnus regarda un mur, empli de photos et s'approcha. Alec le rejoint.

«C'est toi ? Bien sûr, c'est toi. Ces yeux bleus ne mentent pas, tu étais chou. Et c'est Jace à tes côtés ? » Questionna l'asiatique.

«Oui. C'était lors d'une compétition de Lacrosse, on a fini bon dernier mais on était heureux parce que mes parents m'avaient donné la permission de dormir chez Jace pour la toute première fois. On avait sept ans. » Alec était souriant et son visage était plus serein, nota Magnus. «On a dû se coucher à 20h mais après on a parlé des heures dans son lit en refaisant le monde ce qui a notre âge consistait à savoir si toutes les légendes qu'on nous racontait depuis l'enfance étaient vraies. On était persuadé que le voisin de Jace était un vampire. Ce n'était pas triste. » Ria le serveur.

«Et cette photo ? C'est votre bal de promo ? » Nota Magnus en voyant Alec dans un beau costume noir, une demoiselle typée asiatique à son bras. Tandis que Jace, en ensemble blanc était crocheté au bras de Clary.

«Je ne suis pas allé à mon propre bal de promo, l'année de mon bac. Mais Jace m'a traîné au sien. J'y suis allé avec Aline, c'était ma meilleure amie à l'époque. On s'est perdus de vue quand elle a déménagé au Canada pour rejoindre Helen, sa petite amie. »

«Tu n'y es pas allé avec un garçon ? »Questionna le directeur d'agence, c'était peu courant mais ça arrivait. Lui-même était allé à son bal de promo avec son petit ami de l'époque, Imasu.

«Non, certainement pas ! A cette époque, seuls Izzy, Jace, Clary et Aline étaient au courant de mon homosexualité. Dix-sept ans, Renard avait deux ans à cette époque. Regarde, on le voit là dans les bras de son père. » Dit Alec, en désignant Jace qui l'air fier, tenait un enfant en costume sombre dans ses bras. Magnus trouva cela absolument adorable.

«Il est allé au bal avec vous ? »

«Non, Jocelyn lui a enlevé le costume aussitôt après la photo. » Expliqua Alec en riant. «C'est Luke et elle qui l'ont gardé. »

Il y avait tant de photos que Magnus ne pouvait examiner chacune en détail mais il comprit l'ampleur de l'amitié de Jace et Alec. Les deux garçons étaient presque sur tous les clichés, les voyant grandir au fur et à mesure. D'enfants à adolescents puis adultes. On pouvait retracer leur vie avec ses photos. A côté, Clary n'était que sur quelques images.

Une photo attira l'oeil de l'asiatique.

«Tu m'expliques ? » Demanda le directeur d'agence en désignant un cliché où Jace, torse nu, le rainbow flag autour du cou, crochetait Alec qui avait les joues peinturlurées du drapeau arc-en-ciel. De son autre main, Jace tenait une pancarte avec une flèche pointant vers le serveur qui disait «My best friend is fucking perfect ! »

«Jace m'a traîné à ma toute première gay pride, je refusais d'y aller, il m'a persuadé en me disant ça. » Dit Alec, en pointant l'affiche. «Qu'importe que mes parents ne m'acceptent pas. Jace me trouvait putain de parfait, il était ma famille de cœur et ça comptait. » Le serveur essuya ses larmes, Magnus se positionna contre son dos, tête sur son épaule.

«Et il a raison. C'était bien ? » Demanda l'asiatique.

«C'était génial, je n'aurais jamais voulu partager ce moment avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était bien de vivre ma première gay pride avec mon frère de coeur. »

* * *

Alec se retourna dans les bras de Magnus, l'embrassant tendrement. L'asiatique avait réussi à rendre ce moment plus léger. Le serveur allait toujours dans la chambre de Jace quand il venait chez Stephen et Céline, c'était son passage obligé. C'était douloureux mais il avait besoin de cela. Grâce à son compagnon, ça avait été doux et joyeux.

«Ils se font encore des bisous, Mamie Joc'. »

A ses mots, Alec se tendit et cacha son visage cramoisi dans le cou de Magnus, qui riant lui caressa les cheveux délicatement.

«Ils sont amoureux, Renard, c'est normal. »

«Papy loup et toi, vous vous embrassez aussi ? »

«Bien sûr. Le dessert est servi, les garçons. » Transmis Jocelyn avant de s'éclipser avec Liam.

Le serveur releva la tête, les joues encore bien enflammées. Magnus captura les lèvres du serveur, dans un baiser un peu plus passionné.

«Encore un. » Plaisanta-t-il avant de tendre sa main à Alec pour qu'ils rejoignent le salon. «Luke est donc papy loup ? » Questionna Magnus.

«Il a offert une peluche de loup à Renard pour son septième anniversaire, son premier anniversaire sans ses parents. Il lui a dit que c'était parce que nous tous, on faisait partie d'une meute, sa meute. Actuellement, Jocelyn, Luke, Stephen, Céline, Isabelle, Simon, Lydia, John, Irrki, Heather,Georges, après tout c'est son neveu et moi faisons partie de sa meute. » Expliqua Alec, tout sourire. «Tu en fais sans doute partie aussi. » Termina le serveur, en volant un dernier baiser à Magnus avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé.

Céline lui sourit, serrant son genou un petit moment. Elle aussi visitait cette chambre plus souvent qu'elle ne le devrait, Alec le savait. Mais ça l'aidait à tenir, il n'y avait pas de mal à ça.

La soirée se termina tranquillement, Alec coucha son fils dans la chambre d'amis et l'assura de venir le chercher demain matin pour aller rendre visite à Georges, Izzy et Simon.

* * *

Arrivés dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Magnus se tourna vers Alec, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

«J'ai bien besoin d'une douche, qu'en penses-tu? » Dit l'asiatique en saisissant les hanches de son compagnon. Il pressa ses lèvres sur celles pleines d'Alec, demandant l'accès à plus du bout de la langue. Le serveur l'y autorisa. Enfiévrés, leur bouche se dévorant, ils accédèrent à la salle de bain tant bien que mal. Le désir qu'ils ressentaient, s'embrasant un peu plus à chaque contact. De leurs bouches qui se ravageaient, à leurs mains qui se baladaient sous leurs vêtements. Cette passion, ce désir violent, ils ne l'avaient jamais ressenti aussi intensément par le passé, dans d'autres relations. Ce besoin désespéré de se toucher, une fois l'allumette du désir craquait.

Magnus retira le haut d'Alec avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire, de lécher son cou, de mordiller sa pomme d'Adam, de suivre du bout des lèvres le contour de la clavicule du serveur. Profitant de la peau pâle offerte à lui, ses mains caressaient les puissants abdominaux, se promenaient sur la chute des reins, provoquant de doux gémissements chez Alec. Ce dernier, la tête rejetait en arrière, savourait le plaisir que Magnus faisait naître chez lui en douces vagues.

L'esprit embrumé, il débarrassa l'asiatique de sa chemise, la laissant tomber au sol. Le directeur d'agence s'était à nouveau emparé de sa bouche avec passion. Le serveur passa ses mains sur les bras puissants de Magnus, parcourant la peau hâlée.

Puis doucement, il descendit jusqu'au pantalon, qu'il déboutonna, se baissant, Alec le retira. Il souffla doucement sur le membre de son amant, tendu sous le caleçon.

L'asiatique le releva, retirant à son tour le jean et le boxer du serveur dans un même mouvement, il enleva aussi son propre caleçon.

Magnus alluma la douche, la régla sur une température tempérée puis attira Alec sous le jet, l'embrassant à nouveau, ses mains se perdant dans la chevelure de jais. Le directeur d'agence sentit les longs doigts de son compagnon agrippaient ses fesses, le pressant contre lui.

Tous deux bougeant faiblement, savourant la douce friction entre leur virilité. Leurs gémissements se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre, dans cet antre brûlant.

Alec laissa glisser un doigt jusqu'à l'entrée de son amant qu'il frôlait à peine, puis y entrer avant d'en ressortir. Il continua ce jeu un moment alors que ses lèvres avaient quitté la bouche de Magnus. Elles taquinaient la fine peau sous l'oreille, mordillaient le lobe, dévaler pour dévorer l'épaule. Les feulements de plaisir de l'asiatique était un aphrodisiaque aux yeux du serveur. C'était tellement bon de l'entendre se perdre dans le délice qui pulsait en lui. Les mains de Magnus posaient sur les abdominaux d'Alec semblaient y être engluées, les caressant doucement.

Alec se recula un moment, contemplant son compagnon, la vision érotique d'un Magnus trempé le saisit, envoyant une décharge intense dans son sexe déjà douloureux. De ses pouces, le serveur retira le maquillage qui avait coulé sous les yeux de son amant, avant d'embrasser doucement les paupières fermées.

Le directeur d'agence ouvrit les yeux, son regard percutant celui brûlant de désir. Alec mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, perdu dans sa vision de Magnus. De sa bouche, l'asiatique récupéra cette lèvre malmenée. Puis, il se retourna. Le directeur d'agence, les mains posées sur le carrelage du mur de la douche, présenta ses fesses à Alec. Son regard dans un appel silencieux mais enfiévré criait «Prends-moi ».

Le serveur présenta un doigt à l'intimité de Magnus, le pénétrant. Il le sentit aspiré, totalement accepté. Les chaires étant déjà relâchées grâce à l'eau. Alec put facilement insérer un deuxième puis un troisième doigt avant de bouger doucement dans le canal de l'asiatique. Ce dernier, la tête rejetée, faisant des mouvements de hanches pour accentuer la pression en lui, savourant les picotements qui le parcourait.

Le serveur retira ses doigts, il pénétra son amant progressivement, le laissant s'habituer à lui, déposant des baisers sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Magnus poussa en arrière, intimant Alec de commencer à se mouvoir. Lentement puis plus intensément, le serveur fit l'amour à l'asiatique. Dans chaque coup de hanche profond, il touchait la prostate de son compagnon, lui envoyant des décharges de félicité pendant que lui suffoquer de plaisir, engoncé dans cet antre chaud. D'une main, il attrapa le sexe du directeur d'agence, le masturbant lentement.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Magnus atteint la jouissance entraînant Alec dans son sillage, ses chaires se resserrant autour du membre du serveur.

Essoufflés, ils reprirent leur respiration, la tête d'Alexander perdu dans la nuque de son amant. Son souffle chaud faisant frissonner Magnus qui se remettait de son démentiel orgasme.

«Je savais que cette douche tiendrait toutes ses promesses. » Murmura faiblement le directeur d'agence.

Alec ria, il se retira de Magnus, le retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

«Je suis un Daddy affreux si je dis que c'était une bonne idée, la proposition de Papy Steph ? » Lança Alec, avec un sourire mais une petite inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'asiatique.

«Alexander, tu es un excellent père. Mais tu es aussi un homme et l'homme que tu es, peux pleinement apprécier ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Magnus sut, qu'il avait trouvé les mots quand la bouche du serveur se referma sur la sienne avec douceur.

Le couple se savonna, puis se glissa dans les draps, cédant une nouvelle fois au désir qui les saisit alors que leurs caresses volatiles se transformaient lentement en devenant plus passionnées.

* * *

Alec se réveilla tranquillement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur les cheveux épars de son compagnon, ce dernier dormant dos contre son torse. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de Magnus, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Après une rapide douche, il retrouva son compagnon pleinement réveillé entrain de pianoter sur son portable.

«Bonjour sweetheart ! »

«Bonjour Magnus. Bien dormi ? » Demanda le serveur tout en s'habillant, n'étant sorti qu'en boxer de la salle d'eau. Alec s'étonnait de ne pas être gêné par cette intimité toute nouvelle entre lui et le directeur d'agence. Il n'avait même pas songé à emporter plus qu'un caleçon quand il était parti se doucher.

«Parfaitement. Tu es très confortable. » Sourit l'asiatique. «Et toi ? »

«Tout aussi bien. Tu pourrais filer te doucher ? Je ne voudrais pas tarder à aller chercher Renard. Il est déjà dix heures et je voudrais voir Izzy avant le déjeuner ? » Demanda Alec avec douceur.

«Pas de problème, je finis mon texto à Ragnor et j'y vais. » Répondit Magnus en recommençant à pianoter sur son portable.

«Un souci ? » Questionna le serveur.

«Il est anxieux à l'idée d'un futur rendez-vous galant. » Expliqua le directeur d'agence. Il posa son téléphone et prit des vêtements dans sa valise. «Il est un peu rouillé. Ca fait bien trois ans qu'il n'a pas eu d'aventures ou d'histoires. » Termina Magnus. «J'y vais. » L'asiatique entra dans la salle d'eau.

Alec en profita pour prévenir Céline de leur arrivée prochaine et également Simon qui lui confirma que ses parents n'étaient pas à l'hôpital.

(*)

Le serveur entra dans la chambre de sa sœur tout sourire. Renard se précipita vers son filleul qui dormait paisiblement. Puis il se cala contra sa tante, lui racontant sa nuit chez ses grands-parents.

«Je vais me chercher un café. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? » Demanda Simon.

«Un café ne serait pas de refus. » Répondit Magnus.

«Un thé pour moi, chéri. »

«Je vais t'accompagner, Simon. Tu ne pourras pas tout prendre, je veux un café aussi et on va prendre un chocolat pour Renard. » Dit Alec.

Le duo sortit de la chambre rapidement pour s'acquitter de leur tâche.

* * *

Magnus s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la chambre, proche du lit d'Izzy.

Renard avait déserté la place à côté de sa tante et lisait un manga, blotti sur un siège près de la fenêtre.

«Magnus, tu te doutes bien que je vais profiter de l'absence de mon frère pour te mettre en garde. Alec est un homme exceptionnel, qui ne réalise pas à quel point il l'est. Depuis qu'il a Renard dans sa vie, il a autorisé très peu de personnes à s'approcher de lui. Tu as réussi ce tour de force, tu m'as l'air d'un type bien et je peux voir à quel point tu es épris de lui. Mais si tu le blesses, l'enfer te semblera enviable. Suis-je claire ? »

L'asiatique retint un sourire, il s'était attendu à avoir une discussion de ce genre avec Izzy et n'en était pas choqué. Le directeur d'agence ne doutait pas du fait que Simon avait dû recevoir le même genre de mise en garde de la part d'Alec. En tout cas, Isabelle était impressionnante, ses yeux sombres, sérieux le scrutaient, attendant sa réponse.

«Très clair. Je ne... » Magnus fut coupé lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

L'expression d'Izzy changea soudainement, elle reflétait son inquiétude.

L'asiatique regarda les arrivants, un homme qui en imposait, qui devait avoisiner la cinquantaine, des cheveux courts tirant sur le gris, l'air froid et une femme que Magnus reconnut aussitôt. Il l'avait vu sur la photo de mariage d'Izzy et Simon chez Alec. Ce dernier avait refusé de répondre pour savoir qui s'était mais aucun doute, elle était la mère du serveur. Ils se ressemblaient, même chevelure de jais, mêmes traits du visage, seuls les yeux différaient, ceux de la femme étant semblables à ceux de sa fille.

Le couple examinait Magnus, d'un air tout sauf sympathique selon lui.

«Maman, papa, vous deviez me prévenir de votre visite. » Dit Isabelle, sa voix tremblotait nota le directeur d'agence. Elle avait sans doute peur pour son frère.

«Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda l'homme, en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Magnus. Ce dernier savait que son look coloré était rarement apprécié comme le fait qu'il se maquille, dérangeait. Mais il se foutait de l'avis de ses personnes qui avait blessé son merveilleux Alexander.

«Magnus et vous ? » L'asiatique ne mit aucune chaleur dans sa voix, elle était des plus froides.

«Robert et Maryse. » Répondit Izzy à leur place.

«C'est qui ? » Demanda Renard en s'approchant. Magnus se leva et le tint à distance. Il savait qu'Alec avait été mis à la porte par ses parents à l'âge de 20 ans, Liam avait donc 4 ans à ce moment-là. De plus, le petit garçon n'avait dû les voir quand de rares occasions. Quand Alec était devenu le Daddy de Renard à 22 ans, il ne parlait plus à ses parents depuis un moment.

«Je suis ta grand-mère, Liam. »

* * *

Simon et Alec discutaient devant le distributeur de boissons, attendant que leur dernière commande soit servie.

Le serveur releva la tête quand un jeune garçon, s'installa à leurs côtés, utilisant l'autre distributeur. Il se glaça en le reconnaissant. Malgré les années passées, il reconnaîtrait toujours son petit frère. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était un petit garçon de 9 ans, l'âge de Renard, c'était maintenant un adolescent de 14 ans. Il n'avait guère changé, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et l'air poupin de son enfance avait disparu.

«Alec ? »

Le serveur se perdit un moment dans les yeux gris de Max, voyant son air étonné remplaçait par une autre émotion qu'Alec refusait de lire chez son petit frère. Puis une pensée s'imposa aussitôt à lui, si Max était là, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Il se précipita vers la chambre de sa sœur.

Il entra avec fracas, il vit tout de suite Maryse les bras tendus vers Liam et Magnus qui tenait le garçon derrière lui, se disputant avec sa mère.

Alec s'avança, se mettant à son tour devant son compagnon.

«Ne les approche pas ! » Dit froidement le serveur, faisant sonner sa voix comme une menace.

Simon et Max rentrèrent dans la pièce à bout de souffle. Max alla se placer auprès de ses parents.

«Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher, Alexander. Il est mon petit-fils. » Répondit Maryse, cinglante.

«Il n'est et ne sera jamais ton petit-fils. Il a des grands-parents, Céline, Stephen, Luke et Jocelyn. Vous n'êtes rien pour lui. » Alec se contenait avec grande difficulté. Il voulait fuir et hurler à la fois. Ça faisait tellement mal de les voir après le rejet et les mots blessants qui lui avaient infligé mais ça l'enrageait tellement à la fois, qu'ils puissent vouloir s'imposer dans sa vie. Il s'était construit sans eux, avait appris à faire sans ses parents.

«Il est ton fils par conséquent, nous sommes donc ses grands-parents. » Rétablit Robert, stoïque.

«Si je ne suis pas votre fils, il n'est pas votre petit-fils. Vous ne pouvez pas revendiquer notre filiation quand ça vous arrange ! » Gronda Alec.

«Il devait te mettre à la porte. Tu es es un monstre. » Lança Max. Alec resta muet devant cette attaque venant de son petit frère, c'était si violent, si douloureux.

Le serveur sentit la main de Magnus prendre la sienne et des paroles douces chuchotaient contre lui, il entendit vaguement sa sœur reprendre Max. A travers le brouillard de ses pensées, la petite voix de son Renard perça.

«Mon Daddy, c'est pas un monstre. Il est fort, grand et génial. Tu es méchant ! Et eux aussi. » Termina-t-il en désignant Maryse et Robert.

Alec se sentit submergé d'amour pour son fils, ce petit garçon innocent qui osait s'opposer à ses bourreaux.

«Daddy est tellement bien que Magnus, il est amoureux de lui. Et Magnus, il est très gentil, papa l'aime aussi. »

Le serveur se pencha, prit son fils dans ses bras, heureux. Il embrassa ses joues, remerciant Liam de son courage.

«Ce travelo est donc ton... »

«Compagnon. » Trancha Alec. Il se tourna vers l'asiatique et mit Renard dans ses bras. «Ne vous avisez pas encore une seule fois de vous montrer insultant envers Magnus. Il est ma famille, plus que vous ne l'êtes. Il m'apporte plus que vous ne l'avez jamais fait. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur les miens. Vous m'avez rayé de votre vie, vous n'avez donc pas à intervenir. » Il se tenait droit devant ses parents, sans trembler. On pouvait s'attaquer à lui mais jamais, jamais on ne devait s'attaquer à son cocon. A Renard et Magnus, les hommes de sa vie, ceux qui lui donnait joie, équilibre et amour.

«Mais Alec, c'est mal d'aimer un homme. » Récita Max, monotone. Le serveur le regarda tristement. Max était juste le résultat de l'éducation de Maryse et Robert. Ses mots n'avaient peut-être aucun sens pour lui mais ils les avaient tellement entendus.

«C'est pas mal. Il est amoureux et c'est cool. » Défendit Renard, Magnus le posa au sol. Liam se posta devant Max. Alec se tendit, prêt à intervenir si besoin mais laissa faire. «Tu sais, Max dans la vie, il faut être amoureux. Et c'est pas grave de qui. Daddy est trop heureux depuis que Magnus est avec nous. »

Max se tut et regarda son frère, il ne changerait pas en un claquement de doigt mais Alec le vit incertain. Il aurait tellement aimé le prendre dans ses bras, lui transmettre que l'amour ce n'était pas une récompense si on se comportait bien comme Maryse et Robert l'inculquait. C'était un sentiment inné, inconditionnel, pur.

«Mon dieu, tu as appris tes horreurs à ce pauvre enfant. » S'exclama Maryse.

«Il lui a appris la tolérance, vous devriez tester. » Claqua Magnus, ses yeux ambrés étaient emplis de colère. Alec lui caressa la main pour le calmer. Une chaleur agréable s'infiltrait dans son corps, à la vue de son compagnon prenant sa défense. Il était vraiment une famille. C'était ça une famille, défendre les siens.

«Izzy, nous repasserons quand ces dégénérés auront quitté ta chambre. » Dit Robert.

«Inutile. Je ne veux plus vous voir pour le moment. » Cingla Isabelle.

Le couple sortit, Max sur ses talons.

«Max, je t'aime. Tu restes mon petit frère. Apprends à réfléchir par toi-même, tu le peux. » L'interpella Alec avant de le laisser partir.

* * *

Magnus regardait, le cœur serré la scène devant ses yeux. La venue des Lightwood avait visiblement perturbé tout le monde.

Simon berçait Georges qui pleurait, Alec s'était réfugié dans les bras de sa sœur qui lui caressait les cheveux en lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort. L'asiatique ne pensait pas voir son compagnon aussi vulnérable un jour, il ne pleurait pas mais avait besoin visiblement du soutien de sa sœur. De cet amour filial entre eux. Izzy après tout était la seule de sa famille qui lui restait .

Quant à Renard, il était sur les genoux de Magnus, il s'était assoupi contre lui comme si avoir défendu son père l'avait vidé de ses forces. Le directeur d'agence le tenait contre son torse, comme pour le protéger du monde extérieur, laissant au serveur le temps de se reprendre.

On toqua à la porte et une jeune femme métisse entra. Son air enjoué disparu rapidement constata Magnus, en voyant l'état respectif de chacun.

Alec se releva, reprenant constance, l'asiatique savait combien son compagnon n'aimait pas se montrer vulnérable en dehors de ses proches. Le serveur se leva et s'installa à côté du directeur d'agence, ce dernier lui serra la main qui reposait sur l'accoudoir, lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Il reçut en retour un petit sourire timide, signe qu'Alec commençait à reprendre pied.

«Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Maia en s'asseyant près d'Izzy alors que Simon lui passait son filleul.

«Mes parents. » Lâcha Isabelle. «Ils ont fait leur apparition alors qu'Alec était là et ça a dégénéré. Je les ai mis à la porte. »

«Tu les recontacteras, Izzy. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu coupes les ponts avec Max et nos parents à cause de moi. » Réagit Alec.

«J'ai accepté beaucoup jusque-là mais ils sont allés trop loin. Je refuse qu'il détruise le bonheur que tu viens de te construire. Je contacterais Max, il est influençable et a toujours vécu dans ce climat de haine que nos parents ont construit contre toi. Mais ça suffit pour eux, je ne veux pas de tels grands-parents pour Georges. » Magnus retint un sourire, Isabelle ressemblait à une tigresse à ce moment, prête à sortir les griffes pour protéger son grand frère.

«Georges mérite d'avoir des grands-parents. » Contra le serveur.

«Il mérite d'avoir des grands-parents qui ne rejettent pas son oncle et qui ne critiquent pas le compagnon de ce dernier. Il a une formidable grand-mère en la personne d'Elaine. Et ne cherche même pas à me persuader, c'est trop frais pour le moment. Après tu mèneras ce combat si ça te chante. » Répliqua Isabelle, mettant fin à la conversation.

Maia décida d'intervenir à ce moment, se présenta devant Magnus, son filleul dans ses bras.

«Maia Roberts, une amie de Simon et Izzy. Je suppose que vous êtes le compagnon d'Alec. »

«Tout à fait, Magnus Bane. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne vous serre pas la main. » Plaisanta l'asiatique désignant d'un coup de menton, Liam assoupi contre lui et sa main liée à celle d'Alec.

«Nullement. On a chacun notre fardeau. »

«Charmante image de ton filleul. » Dit Alec en riant.

«J'ai travaillé toute la nuit et pas assez dormi, il faut m'excuser. »

L'atmosphère se détendit considérablement avec la présence joyeuse de Maia qui s'amusa à leur raconter les pires anecdotes qu'elle avait vécu avec des clients dans l'établissement où elle était barmaid. Et ce moment de détente et de joie continua avec l'arrivée d'Elaine et Rebecca, respectivement la mère et la sœur de Simon qui venaient voir Georges.

La chambre était remplie de bien trop de monde mais cela faisait du bien à Alec et Magnus le constata. Non seulement, son compagnon s'était blotti contre lui, tête sur son épaule, faisant preuve d'une affection assez inédite en présence de tant de monde mais il avait retrouvé son vrai sourire, son sourire sincère, non ombragé par ses démons.

* * *

BONUS :

Raphael ferma sa valise et alluma son ordinateur. Il était fin prêt pour partir pour New-York le lendemain. Afin de rencontrer en chair et en os, son correspondant virtuel. Il avait tant conversé avec ce dernier depuis de longs mois, qu'il était un peu anxieux à l'idée de mettre un visage sur son pseudo. Ils avaient en effet décidé de se rencontrer sans s'envoyer de photos. Ils s'étaient uniquement basés sur leurs descriptions respectives. Mais qui sait si l'autre disait vrai ?

#Tire-moi la corne # : Bonjour mon cher, ravi de te voir connecter. Bonne journée ?

#J'aime mordre et alors ? # : L'hôtel était en effervescence, un congrès BDSM a lieu en ville et plusieurs des participants logent dans mon établissement.

#Tire-moi la corne # : Tu n'y vas pas ? Tu me surprends au vu de ton pseudo...

#J'aime mordre et alors ? # : J'y serais allé si je n'avais pas mieux à faire ce WE ;). Et si, je me souviens bien d'une de nos conversations, c'est toi qui possèdes une cravache ^^.

#Tire-moi la corne # : Peut-être, auras-tu ta réponse ce WE...

Raphael déglutit à cette idée qu'il trouvait tout à fait intéressante. Ces deux jours promettaient déjà bien trop de luxure. Raph était en surchauffe, il n'était pas un grand accro du BDSM. Il avait découvert ce milieu après sa rupture avec Alec, il le pratiquait très rarement et de façon soft.

#J'aime mordre et alors? # : Je ne suis pas contre si je peux l'utiliser sur toi ;)

#Tire-moi la corne # : Nous verrons. A quelle heure, arrive ton avion ?

#J'aime mordre et alors? # : 17h30 à l'aéroport JFK.

#Tire-moi la corne # : J'y serais, je porterai une chemise verte comme signe distinctif et une pancarte au nom de ton pseudo. Je file, je mange avec une amie. À demain !

#J'aime mordre et alors?# : Tu n'oseras pas pour la pancarte !

#Tire-moi la corne # : Qui sait ?

#J'aime mordre et alors ? # : Très bien. A demain !

Raphael se déconnecta, le sourire aux lèvres et l'impatience rongeant son ventre à l'idée que toutes ces promesses soient tenues ce week-end.

* * *

Voilà un petit moment humour pour terminer sur une note plus douce. Avec des pseudos imagés, bien sûr. Pour celui de Ragnor, idée mal placée pour comprendre ; )

J'en profite pour vous informer que le prochain chapitre sera sur le rdv de Ragnor et Raphael, entièrement. Ne me détestez pas ! J'ai très envie d'écrire sur eux. Ceux qui le souhaitent, vous pourrez donc sauter ce chapitre. C'est pour cela que je vous préviens.

Pour celui-ci, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Et qui est prêt à suivre le rdv de Ragnor et Raph ?

Bisous tout le monde !


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous !

Voici venu le temps du rendez-vous Ragnor/Raphael renommé par mes soins Ragnael (oui parce que je ne sais pas si le ship a un nom).

Ce chapitre est dédié à Sithmaith dont l'amour pour ces deux-là est brûlant et donc j'ai soigneusement incorporé quelques-unes de ses demandes au schéma que j'avais prévu.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Sithmaith, nous avons commencé une fic en collaboration « _L'éternité ne saurait nous séparer_ », si ça vous tente de jeter un œil. Le résumé peut laisser perplexe mais je vous encourage (et ne vous oblige nullement;) ) à cliquer.

Merci phani miki pour ton adorable retour. Tout va venir pour Alec et Magnus, laisse leur encore juste un peu de temps. Et à toi de voir si le Ragnael est intéressant;)

 **Un énorme MERCI, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews et en commençant cette fic, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. J'aime mon histoire avec passion mais je me disais que cette petite histoire tranquille n'attirerait pas grand monde. J'étais tellement dans le faux. Donc merci, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point, je suis heureuse de ce cadeau que vous me faites. Et je vous promets de continuer à vous offrir du Malec, si cela vous intéresse XD**

 _Je remercie grandement PumpkinSpy qui a conçu la couverture que j'ai maintenant pour cette fic, qui est tout simplement superbe. Et Sithmaith qui a fait le petit détail des yeux verts pour Renard._

PRECISION : Je me suis basée sur les descriptions physiques de Ragnor et Raphael venant des romans. Car je préfère le Ragnor des livres.

Après ce blabla immense, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans le hall des arrivées, Ragnor attendait Raphael ou plutôt trépignait d'impatience. Il avait pour l'occasion et sur les conseils de Magnus, revêtu une chemise vert d'eau, déboutonnée de deux pressions car selon son meilleur ami « Montrer la marchandise est essentielle. » ainsi qu'un jean gris et des baskets blanches. C'était à la fois détendu et classe, un bon mix pour sa première rencontre avec Raphael. Dans ses mains, Ragnor tenait une pancarte affichant « _J'aime mordre et alors_ ? », un signe distinctif sans équivoque et qui permettrait d'identifier rapidement son correspondant virtuel.

Ragnor ressentait une certaine dose de stress, qui s'expliquait facilement. D'un, il ne savait pas à quoi Raphael ressemblait et il pourrait ne pas être à son goût. De deux, il était un peu rouillé question flirt. Catarina lui avait dit de laisser agir le charme et de rester tel qu'il était, tandis que Magnus lui avait conseillé de tenter les sous-entendus subtils.

Derrière son écran, Ragnor n'avait pas de mal à être rentre-dedans mais dans la réalité, il en doutait.

Raph avait dit qu'il porterait une chemise rouge et un étui à guitare, ce qui permettrait de facilement le reconnaître.

Le flot de voyageurs provenant de Los Angeles commença à se déverser dans le hall. Profitant de sa haute taille, Ragnor analysa la foule et il le vit. Sa respiration se suspendit un moment, Raphael était beau à damner. De sa peau miel, à ses yeux couleur encre, masqués en partie par une chevelure noire bouclée en passant par sa bouche charnue et ses hautes pommettes. Sa musculature brute ressortait sous sa chemise, il était tout en puissance et Ragnor en fut séduit.

Son cœur se gonfla d'un sentiment qui arrivait bien trop vite et cela le terrifia mais Raphael le subjuguait lui faisant perdre tout sens commun.

* * *

Raphael débarqua dans le hall et chercha du regard Ragnor qui l'attendait selon ses dires avec une pancarte sans ambiguïté pour qu'il ne le loupe pas. Un écriteau attira son regard ne pouvant lui être que destiné car il reprenait son pseudo virtuel. Ragnor avait donc osé.

Raphael remonta son regard sur la personne qui le tenait et sa température corporelle augmenta de quelques degrés, Ragnor était éblouissant. Grand et élancé, une peau claire, de grands yeux sombres et des cheveux courts curieusement blancs, mais qui rajoutait à son charme à n'en pas douter. Il dégageait un magnétisme certain qui ne pouvait que captiver. Le sourire doux qu'il donna à Raphael le cueillit dans l'instant. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux, il n'avait même pas pensé à ce scénario de rêve.

Dans le meilleur des cas, il s'était imaginé intéressé mais avec Ragnor c'était au-dessus de ça, il l'avait happé avec son regard nuit.

«Raphael ? » Demanda Ragnor en s'approchant.

Le nommé opina.

«Ragnor ? »

«J'en ai bien peur. » Plaisanta ce dernier et ce rire ébranla Raphael. C'était soudain et puissant ce sentiment qui s'invitait en lui, c'était terrifiant.

* * *

Ragnor avait amené Raphael à l'hôtel où il descendait, le temps qu'il dépose sa valise puis l'avait traîné jusqu'au parc près de chez lui pour un pique-nique. Ragnor avait préféré le grand air, au confinement d'un restaurant. Il trouvait cela plus propice à la découverte de l'autre. Raphael malgré la température fraîche avait été ravi de l'idée.

Ils s'étaient posés sur la pelouse à l'écart des badauds et profités de la chaleur douce du soleil qui brillait dans un ciel sans nuages.

Ragnor avait concocté un pique-nique simple, sandwichs, chips, bières et fruits frais pour le dessert. Ce n'était pas digne d'un grand restaurant mais cela lui correspondait.

Malgré ce cadre bucolique, l'ambiance ne décollait pas. Les deux hommes se regardaient à la dérobée mais personne n'osait lancer un sujet de conversation de peur qu'il déplaise à l'autre. Dieu qu'il était plus facile de se parler des heures derrière un écran, ce dernier offrant une protection bien utile. Mais là, c'était vrai, terriblement vrai.

Ragnor se débattait pour se donner le courage d'y aller. Ce sentiment qu'il ressentait d'ores et déjà pour Raphael lui faisait craindre le moindre faux pas. Comme si, la moindre parole pourrait briser ce moment et faire fuir cet Apollon au loin.

Ragnor se lança alors sur le seul sujet qui le mettait à l'aise, son métier. Les antiquités et leurs histoires, ce domaine le fascinait au plus haut point et il voulait le partager avec Raphael.

«Tu connais les œufs de Fabergé ? » Demanda Ragnor, abruptement.

«De nom. » Répondit Raphael, un sourcil légèrement relevé comme par la surprise.

«Sais-tu l'histoire qui se cache derrière ? » Questionna Ragnor, heureux de pouvoir parler de cette dernière.

«Non. » Dit Raphael avec un petit sourire qui ravit l'antiquaire, précipitant son cœur dans une danse effrénée.

«Figure-toi que tout commence au XIX siècle grâce au joailler russe Pierre Karl Fabergé, un artiste avec un immense talent. Le tsar Alexandre III a offert à son épouse Maria Fédérovna en 1885 un œuf créé par Fabergé pour la fête des pàques. A l'intérieur de cet œuf, il y avait une poule en or qui s'ouvrait également sur des diamants de la couronne impériale. L'impératrice adora ce présent et le tsar lui en offrit un chaque année depuis. Alexandre III nomma alors, Fabergé, orfèvre à la couronne. Et c'est comme ça, que d'autres œufs virent le jour. Ils sont vraiment de toute beauté. Et d'ailleurs la dernière fois, je me suis fait rouler comme un bleu, j'ai cru acheter un Fabergé. C'était en vérité, une sublime contrefaçon, je l'ai donc gardé chez moi. Je dois reconnaître au faussaire, un certain talent. »

* * *

«Fascinant » Fut le seul mot que trouva à répondre Raphael. Pas que l'histoire ne l'intéressait pas, elle était sympathique mais il s'était imaginé autre chose pour un rendez-vous galant. Où était passé le Ragnor à l'humour ravageur et tendancieux ?

La passion se lisait dans les yeux brillants de Ragnor mais bon dieu, Raphael n'était pas venu pour recevoir un cours d'histoire.

«Et le diamant Hope, c'est vraiment une histoire à raconter également. » Ragnor était reparti, deux minutes que Raphael était en tête-à-tête avec ses pensées et voilà que l'antiquaire avait enchaîné. Raphael écouta poliment, un petit sourire aux lèvres pour contenter Ragnor.

«C'est un diamant bleu de 112 carats, rapporté des Indes par Tavernier. Il est considéré comme maudit. Il aurait été arraché à la statue d'une divinité Hindoue qui se venge sur tous ses porteurs depuis.

Tavernier a été la première victime de cette prétendue malédiction. Il est mort, ruiné dévoré par des chiens sauvages. »

Raphael fit une grimace, ce n'était définitivement pas l'idée qu'il se faisait de ce premier moment entre eux. Il en était réduit à écouter l'histoire d'un diamant meurtrier. Ragnor était beau dans sa fascination, il était exalté et Raphael appréciait cela mais le sujet était barbant. L'hôtelier voulait crier pour retrouver l'homme qui parlait de cravache et qui voulait qu'on lui tire la corne.

«Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette l'ont possédé et tu connais leur tragique destin. Après, il disparaît pendant quelques années et réapparait en 1930 dans une vente aux enchères à Londres mais surprise, le diamant ne fait plus que 44,50 carats. Un diamantaire l'avait taillé pour masquer sa véritable identité et le destin tragique qu'il apportait à ses propriétaires. Ce diamantaire se fit voler le Hope par son fils et plus tard, mourut de chagrin. Puis son fils se suicida. Et ensuite... »

Que c'était joyeux comme histoire à raconter à un premier rendez-vous. Honteusement Raphael pensait à s'enfuir. Ragnor était un diamant brut, il était séduisant à en perdre la raison, mais sa conversation était aussi intéressante que celle d'une théière et cet objet ne parlait pas, c'est pour dire. Dans quelle dimension, citer une liste de morts était sexy ? A part, si on dissertait avec un nécrophile, bien sûr.

Il fallait que ce moment devienne plus agréable, plus propice aux rapprochements et à la drague. Raphael ne voulait pas regretter son week-end. Il ne voyait qu'une solution, il prit sa guitare, commença à gratter dessus et chanta interrompant le flux de paroles de l'antiquaire.

* * *

Ragnor était envoûté, la voix de Raphael était rauque et chaude. Il regardait ses longs doigts se déplaçaient sur les cordes de sa guitare et sa bouche pulpeuse formait les paroles d'une chanson. Ragnor la reconnut dans la seconde, adorant son interprète. Message in a bottle de Sting, un appel au secours poignant, une envie de ne plus être seul, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se rattacher. Ragnor avait si souvent ressenti cette solitude depuis trois ans et puis même bien avant. Aucune de ses relations ne l'avait comblé, il manquait toujours un détail sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Peut-être Raphael pourrait lui apporter cette clef. Ragnor se ressaisit, pourquoi placer autant d'espoir dans cet homme alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. C'était irrationnel et insensé mais pour l'instant il se laissait emporter par cette voix qui cherchait son bonheur dans une mer de visages.

L'antiquaire bougeait lentement, tapotant sur ses cuisses le rythme de la chanson. Du coin de l'oeil, il voyait bien que certaines personnes s'étaient arrêtées de parler ou de marcher, l'oreille aux aguets, pourtant il n'en avait cure. Quand Raphael lui sourit alors qu'il continuait de chanter, Ragnor s'ancra dans ses yeux de velours pour ne plus les lâcher. C'était lui et Raphael, leurs bouteilles s'étant percutées pour briser leur solitude.

* * *

A la fin de la prestation, Ragnor applaudit chaleureusement, faisant sourire Raphael. C'était toujours plaisant d'avoir un auditoire conquis, comme cela avait été plaisant d'avoir le regard pétrole de l'antiquaire rivé au sien. Il l'avait fixé avec tant d'intensité comme s'il était le plus précieux des joyaux. Son ventre en avait fourmillé d'allégresse.

«Tu as vraiment un don! » S'exclama Ragnor.

«Je crois que le mot est un peu fort mais merci. » Sourit timidement Raphael.

«Crois-moi, je suis antiquaire, j'ai l'oeil pour les belles choses. » Affirma Ragnor avec conviction.

«Un antiquaire qui s'est laissé avoir par un faussaire. » Rit l'hôtelier avec un clin d'oeil.

«Je le concède mais je suis sûr de mes dires à ton propos. Tu as déjà chanté devant un public ? »

«Non, pas vraiment. »

Raphael avait déjà chanté pour sa famille, pour Alec quand il était en couple mais il ne s'était jamais produit devant un public. Pas par excès de timidité, mais parce que sa voix était son jardin secret, il en ouvrait la porte à très peu de personnes.

«Tu devrais tenter un jour. » Conseilla Ragnor. «Pour reprendre sur le diamant Hope, c'est le banquier Henry Philip Hope qui l'a possédé après. Le diamant a d'ailleurs pris son nom. Mais en 1908, il s'en sépare pour rembourser ses dettes et toute sa famille meurt dans l'extrême pauvreté. Un prince en est devenu propriétaire, il l'a offert à une actrice des Folies Bergères qu'il tua peu de temps après. Enfin... »

Non c'était reparti, la malédiction du diamant pouvait le poursuivre alors qu'il n'en faisait que parler ? La passion de Ragnor pour ses vieilles pierres était illimitée visiblement mais Raph ne serait pas contre à ce qu'il transfère cette passion viscérale sur lui.

Il avait pourtant mis tous les atouts de son côté, sa chemise rouge qui moulait son torse musclé à la perfection et son pantalon mettait en valeur son cul bombé mais cette débauche de moyens n'avait pas l'air de séduire l'antiquaire.

Raphael en été même à se demander si Ragnor ne parlait pas de tout cela parce que Raph n'était pas à son goût et qu'il tentait de le faire fuir. Pourtant, il y avait des regards qui attestaient d'un intérêt, sans aucune équivoque.

L'hôtelier se pris la tête dans ses mains, il fallait en finir. Ragnor était bandant à souhait mais il était aussi barbant. Raphael ne serait pas contre parler d'antiquités des heures à un autre moment. Mais, pas à leur premier rendez-vous qui devait leur servir à se découvrir. Raphael s'était dévoilé à travers la chanson mais pas Ragnor. L'hôtelier savait déjà que l'antiquaire était passionné par sa profession.

Raphael prit alors une décision radicale.

«Tu peux ramener à l'hôtel, j'ai froid. »

Ragnor ne put cacher son air décontenancé, ni la douleur qui fusa dans ses yeux sombres. L'hôtelier s'en voulut dans l'instant mais ne rebroussa pas chemin. Il laissa Ragnor le raccompagner à sa chambre dans un morne silence.

L'antiquaire partit sans un mot, Raph se mordit les lèvres, se morigénant de son attitude, Ragnor avait l'air si perdu.

Raph referma la porte et laissa échapper un soupir, il n'avait même pas parlé de se voir demain. Cette première journée commençait comme un rêve à l'aéroport avait viré au cauchemar.

Malgré le sentiment qui pulsait en lui, Raph devait se faire une raison, Ragnor et lui n'étaient pas compatibles.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Ragnor s'écroula sur son canapé. Il ne comprenait pas cette soirée. Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ?

Il écoutait Raph avec délectation puis la minute d'après, il demandait à partir. L'antiquaire avait pris ça pour ce que c'était, une fuite.

Ragnor saisit son portable pour appeler la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à dénouer le fatras de ses sentiments. Celui qui vivait la même chose en ce moment mais qui avait réussi à en sortir gagnant.

Il était hors de question que Ragnor laisse filer Raphael.

«Ragnor, tu n'es pas censé être en rendez-vous amoureux et enflammé avec ton mystérieux inconnu ? » Claironna Magnus, de sa voix joueuse que l'antiquaire connaissait si bien.

«J'y étais. Mais il s'est littéralement enfui enfin pas vraiment, il m'a demandé de le raccompagner à son hôtel alors que je lui parlais du diamant Hope. Tu sais ce diamant maudit ? L'histoire est géniale et alors... »

«Mon chou... » Le coupa Magnus. «As-tu étais aussi barbant lors de ton rendez-vous galant ? »

«Pas du... »

«Je sais que tu es passionné par toutes tes merveilleuses vieilleries. Mais à un premier rencard, l'objectif est de découvrir l'autre, pas de faire un inventaire de tous les objets existants dans le monde. » La voix du directeur d'agence était douce même si Ragnor sentait sa légère exaspération. «En plus, cette histoire est morbide, c'est tout sauf sexy. »

«Je suis barbant. » Réalisa l'antiquaire. «C'est pour ça qu'il m'a coupé quand je racontais la malédiction pour chanter. Je n'avais pas compris. »

«J'aime cet homme, il a tenté de la jouer subtil. » Remarqua Magnus.

«Beaucoup trop. Il me faut des signaux de fumée pour que je comprenne. J'ai perdu l'habitude de ce jeu de séduction des premiers temps. » Paniqua Ragnor, horrifié à l'idée que Raph soit au même moment entrain de faire ses valises pour s'enfuir. «Magnus, il est beau à damner et je crois que je suis déjà amoureux. » Cette révélation perturba Ragnor mais c'était la vérité, il ne pouvait le nier. Depuis que les yeux sombres avaient croisé les siens, il était foutu.

Ragnor entendit un bruit de porte comme si Magnus s'était isolé.

«Eh bien mon chou. J'ai été rapide dans mes sentiments pour Alec mais toi, c'est fulgurant. Comment se nomme l'heureux élu ? »

«Raphael ? »

Magnus eut l'air de s'étouffer à l'autre bout du fil.

«Et il vient de LA ? » Demanda le directeur d'agence.

«Oui. »

«Est-ce qu'il possède un hôtel du nom de Dumort ? »

«Oui. C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? » S'exaspéra Ragnor.

«C'était un...très bon ami de Alec et il se trouve qu'on est descendus à son hôtel. » Vu le ton de Magnus, il lui cachait quelque chose mais l'antiquaire ne s'appesantit pour écouter la suite.

«Ecoute mon chou. Va à son hôtel et ne parle pas, agis. Embrasse-le, plaque le contre un mur, ce que tu veux. Quand un sentiment arrive aussi fort, parler devient un problème car on est terrifiés par le moindre faux pas. Alors parle avec ton corps. Sur ce, j'ai mon homme et Renard qui m'attendent. » Dit Magnus, la joie s'entendant sans mal dans sa voix.

«Très bien, je te libè Magnus, tu mérites ce bonheur. Et merci. »

«Tu le mérites aussi alors cours. » La tonalité résonna, signe que Magnus avait raccroché.

Ragnor se gonfla de courage et réalisa le conseil de son meilleur ami, il courut.

(*)

Essoufflé, Ragnor toqua à la porte de Raphael espérant le trouver encore là. La porte s'ouvrit et oui, il le trouva, sa bouche s'asséchant dans l'instant. Un brasier s'ouvra sous les pieds de Ragnor, Raph était brûlant de luxure. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient humides, son torse puissant était parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau, la serviette posée sur ses hanches désirables, cachée un territoire que Ragnor rêvait de conquérir. Cette peau miel, brillante d'humidité était un appel au péché. Est-ce que la peau couleur de ce délice, en avait le goût sucré ?

Ragnor s'imaginait déjà la savourer du bout de la langue dans la naissance du cou, la humer dans les replis secrets de Raphael.

La lave du désir déferlait dans ses veines, le tonnerre de la passion raisonnait dans son ventre. Il voulait posséder Raphael corps et âme.

Chérir cet être qu'il avait aimé en un seul regard.

Il le voulait si fort. Relevant les yeux de sa contemplation appuyée sur la serviette, s'imaginant, fébrile ce qu'elle préservait de son regard torride. Ragnor tomba sur les lèvres charnues et entrouvertes de l'hôtelier comme un appel muet. Puis son regard remonta vers les yeux, ils étaient noirs mais un feu y brûlait, les faisant briller ardemment.

Ragnor se laissa consommé par cette flamme qui y faisait rage, se répandant dedans avec délectation.

Se rappelant les paroles de Magnus, il agit. Sans douceur, il poussa Raph dans la chambre, ferma la porte puis le retournant, plaqua l'hôtelier dessus. Sa bouche ravagea celle de Raph tandis qu'une jambe taquine écartait les cuisses de ce dernier. Rage, peur, désespoir, amour, désir se livraient bataille dans ce baiser. Raphael avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux blancs, les cramponnant avec force.

* * *

Ragnor avait posé ses mains sur les reins de l'hôtelier, le serrant contre lui puissamment. Leurs deux torses se frôlant au rythme de leurs respirations précipitées. L'antiquaire descendit ses fines lèvres dans le cou de Raph, léchant et aspirant la peau tannée. Le gémissement qui s'échappa de la gorge de son amant, lui électrifia le corps, point faible visiblement.

Raphael savoura ce délice, tout en défaisant la chemise de Ragnor, laissant apercevoir sa peau pâle. L'antiquaire n'était pas à proprement parler musclé, mais les lignes de son torse étaient parfaites, comme si un artiste l'avait taillé dans le marbre. Les doigts profitèrent du contact de la chaire sous leur pulpe.

Alors que Ragnor bougeait sa jambe savamment, augmentant les frictions entre les deux sexes gonflés qui se devinaient sans mal sous leurs tissus réciproques.

L'antiquaire regardait avec cérémonie le torse musclé et miel de son amant. Son regard brûlant uniquement fixé sur ce point, faisant frisonner l'hôtelier sous son intensité. Du bout des doigts, Ragnor parcourut le torse, de simples effleurements qui pourtant emportaient Raphael dans les limbes du plaisir.

Soudain, les yeux de l'antiquaire s'assombrirent et Raph se sentit projeter contre le lit, le choc fut absorbé par le matelas et la couette moelleuse. Ragnor était occupé à défaire la seule serviette qui couvrait l'hôtelier avec précipitation, comme si le temps lui était compté.

Raphael se ressaisit soudainement alors qu'il était à présent nu et inversa les positions. L'antiquaire se tortillait sous lui, le brun ayant posé une main sur le membre tendu à travers le pantalon, il savoura cette victoire avec joie. Puis jeta jean et boxer au sol, dévoilant le corps de l'antiquaire. Tout en finesse. Et plus que bien doté, le long sexe de Ragnor reposant sur son bas-ventre. C'était une vision bien trop érotique pour Raph qui s'en lécha les lèvres. Avant que les jambes de l'antiquaire l'encerclent, échangeant à nouveau leur position.

Ragnor descendit souplement sur le corps de Raphael, de ces lèvres, il navigua sur les pectoraux, les abdominaux, l'aine, jusqu'à la cuisse droite qu'il lui dévoila une belle surprise. Un tatouage aux traits délicats y était encré. Un bateau aux lignes old school sur une mer agitée et sous un ciel lourd de nuages. Une corde de marin entourée le dessin tandis que deux roses rouges et deux oiseaux encadraient l'ensemble. C'était de toute beauté et si symbolique. Bien que n'ayant aucun tatouage, Ragnor connaissait certaines significations. En tant qu'antiquaire, il s'intéressait à toute forme d'art. Pour ce tatouage, cela signifiait qu'on avait laissé derrière soi une partie de sa vie et cette mer houleuse entendait qu'on ne quitterait pas le navire quelles que soient les difficultés présentes et futures.

Ragnor embrassa avec douceur le tatouage, s'imprégnant du message qu'il délivrait comme un écho au chant de Raph dans le parc. Ce dernier frisonna sous le contact des lèvres alors l'antiquaire resta un moment sur cette portion de peau, lui offrant toute l'attention de sa bouche et de sa langue. Autre point faible, au vu des gémissements de Raphael et de ses hanches qui bougeaient lentement sous les assauts précis.

L'antiquaire remonta jusqu'au sexe gorgé, le prit en bouche soudainement, arrachant un feulement et un coup de reins profond du brun. Les jambes tannées s'enroulèrent autour du dos de Ragnor, le maintenant fortement alors que Ragnor suppliciait l'hôtelier de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses doigts qui taquinaient les bourses gonflées. Raphael ne cachait pas son plaisir, ses hanches se mouvant, sa gorge laissant échapper des bruits divinement obscènes.

Ragnor le sentit se tendre sous ses lèvres et arrêta son traitement avant que la jouissance attrape l'hôtelier, inéluctable.

Se dégageant de l'étau des jambes miel, il embrassa les abdominaux , papillonnant tandis que ses doigts descendaient vers l'intimité de Raph.

Mais ce dernier, pris l'avantage et retourna Ragnor, le plaquant sur le ventre. Le brun découvrit le dos de l'antiquaire, si beau, délicatement parsemé de grains de beauté. Raphael descendit avec sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale tandis que ses mains malaxaient les hanches. Il continua jusqu'à arriver au sillon de Ragnor, il déposa ses lèvres sur l'une et l'autre des fesses, arrachant frissons et gémissements à l'antiquaire.

S'apprêtant à franchir la dernière barrière, Raph se retrouva sur le dos, un Ragnor ardent lui murmurant à l'oreille.

«Je mène la danse...pour cette fois-ci. »

 _Comment une simple phrase pouvant faire autant tressaillir_? Se demanda Raph en acceptant finalement de rendre les armes, écartant les jambes, s'offrant à Ragnor.

Ce dernier l'embrassa sauvagement, mordillant les lèvres pulpeuses. Puis ses doigts préparèrent lentement Raph alors que sa bouche s'occupait du sexe délaissé.

«Maintenant. » Souffla le brun alors qu'il tremblotait sous les assauts des doigts de Ragnor qui stimulait sa prostate. Il se mordait les lèvres s'empêchant de gémir trop fortement. D'une main, l'antiquaire l'arrêta puis il positionna les jambes de Raph sur ses épaules avant de le pénétrer lentement, langoureusement. Centimètre par centimètre, il savourait le canal étroit qui se serrait autour de son pénis.

L'hôtelier grogna d'inconfort, alors Ragnor s'arrêta, embrassant les jambes autour de lui, puis dardant son regard dans celui de son amant. Les yeux couleur nuit de Raphael étaient emplis de la brume du plaisir. Le brun donna un coup, laissant Ragnor continuer sa progression. Une fois entièrement en lui, l'antiquaire se stoppa mais l'hôtelier bougea prestement des hanches, l'enjoignant à le rejoindre. Profondément, un peu brutalement, Ragnor se mouva. Ses gémissements se perdant dans la musique de ceux de Raph. Ils sombraient tous les deux lentement mais s'ancraient dans les yeux de l'autre.

Une lame de fond puissante se prépara dans le ventre de Raph puis le submergea avec délice, emportant Ragnor dans son sillage. Essoufflé mais heureux, l'antiquaire s'écroula sur le torse puissant de Raph. Ce dernier, le corps précipité de tremblements, le laissa faire, passant une main dans ses beaux cheveux blancs.

* * *

Raphael savoura ce contact un long moment avant de les diriger vers le bain qu'il avait quitté plus tôt. Il le vida de moitié, rajoutant de l'eau chaude. Puis y plongea, entraînant Ragnor avec lui. Le dos de l'antiquaire se coula contre le torse de Raph.

L'hôtelier continua à toucher les cheveux de Ragnor, cette couleur singulière pour un jeune adulte le fascinait.

«C'est naturel. » Souffla l'antiquaire. «Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. J'ai commencé à grisonner à 20 ans et mes cheveux sont devenus entièrement blancs à 26 ans. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire une couleur alors à 29 ans, j'assume. »

«Ca te va très bien. » Murmura Raphael à l'oreille de Ragnor avant de l'embrasser dans la nuque.

Le silence retomba, seulement perturbé par le clapotis de l'eau alors que l'antiquaire caressait les cuisses du brun, qui avaient passé ses jambes sur les siennes pour le serrer encore plus contre lui. Ragnor accordait une importance accrue au tatouage qu'il redessinait sans cesse, ce qui faisait frissonner le brun.

«Il te plaît ? » Demanda Raph avec curiosité.

«Je connais la signification d'un tel tatouage, il me questionne. Qu'as-tu laissé derrière toi, contre quoi te bats-tu ? » Ragnor s'arrêta un moment. «Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. »

«J'ai dû faire des choix de vie. Pour le reste, je me bats juste pour trouver mon bonheur. » Lança Raph en posant sa tête sur une des épaules de Ragnor, qui lui embrassa la tempe.

Comment tout pouvait avoir changé aussi radicalement. Ils leur avaient seulement suffi de s'unir pour trouver cet écrin confortable qu'ils cherchaient tous deux ? Visiblement.

* * *

«Sais-tu que l'empereur Qin Shi Huang a été enterré dans un tombeau avec 8000 guerriers de terre cuite, tous dissemblables les uns des autres. »

Ragnor sentit Raph se tendre dans la seconde quand son histoire commença et rit à gorge déployée.

«Dios ! Ne continue pas, s'il te plaît. »

«Je m'arrête, mon cher ami Magnus m'a dit que je ne devais pas aborder ce genre de sujet au premier rendez-vous. » Plaisanta Ragnor, avec un sourire mutin, tournant son visage vers Raph qui captura ses lèvres.

«Disons que je t'écouterais parler du Hope au prochain rendez-vous quand tu viendras passer le week-end à Los Angeles. » Dit le brun, en riant. Ragnor adorait ce son, il lui envoyait des papillons dans le ventre.

«En parlant de LA, Magnus m'a dit que tu étais un excellent ami de son compagnon actuel, Alec de son prénom. »

* * *

Raph sursauta, faisant déborder un peu d'eau en dehors de la baignoire.

 _Destin, pourquoi es-tu aussi cruel contre moi_? Pensa le brun. De tous les mecs qui peuplaient New-York, Raphael était tombé sur le meilleur ami du mec de son ex. Cette situation promettait d'être gênante mais l'hôtelier prit la décision de jouer franc-jeu. On ne bâtissait pas une relation sur des mensonges. Et Raph voulait que ça marche avec tellement de force.

«Alec est mon ex, on est restés deux ans ensemble puis on s'est quittés en bons termes. Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes amis pour autant. » Expliqua Raph craignant la réaction de Ragnor.

«Pourquoi cette boule disco m'a menti ?! Je sais bien que tu as eu une vie avant moi. Comme j'en ai eu une avant toi. »

L'antiquaire se tourna entièrement vers le brun, lui faisant face.

«Tu n'as pas choisi le plus moche. » Plaisanta Ragnor.

«C'est bizarre de parler de ça avec toi ! » S'exclama Raphael avec de grands yeux.

«Parce que je suis ton nouveau mec ? » Demanda l'antiquaire, hilare.

«Oui. Arrête de rire ! » Supplia Raph. «Ne me parle pas de tes ex, je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu provoques un tel instinct de possession chez moi. » Expliqua l'hôtelier, dardant ses yeux noirs dans ceux tout aussi sombres de Ragnor.

«Tu me possèdes déjà tout entier. » Dit l'antiquaire très sérieusement.

Et Raph sentit son cœur imploser de joie avant d'embrasser passionnément Ragnor. Peut-être que c'était trop tôt, peut-être que c'était fou mais l'hôtelier avait son nouveau mec dans la peau. Il l'aimait aussi insensé que ça puisse paraître.

Ce week-end tenait toutes ses promesses et plus encore...

* * *

The end...

Vous reverrez les loulous par petites touches par la suite. Donc, oui coup de foudre, c'est très déraisonnable, mais l'amour, que voulez-vous ? Et ils ont sacrément peur de ce sentiment XD

Et j'avais un cahier des charges à respecter lol.

J'ai tellement pris mon pied à écrire ce chapitre, je me suis fait un plaisir et j'espère que vous avez apprécié aussi.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.

Et folie, seriez-vous intéressé par des chapitres à nouveau centrés sur eux ou par une mini-fic annexe vous montrant plus précisement la suite de leur relation ? N'hésitez pas à être sincère et à dire non, on s'en fout, si c'est le cas XD

A bientôt et bisous !


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous !

Le nouveau chapitre est là. Oui j'ai mis du temps mais maintenant, j'en suis pleinement satisfaite.

Vous allez rencontrer des nouveaux personnages, voir des anciens, avoir quelques révélations et surtout avoir un grand moment.

Le chapitre se déroule sur plusieurs jours.

Merci Liki pour ton retour. Voici la suite ;)

Merci Lavigne 126 pour ton long retour et tes mots d'encouragements. Je suis comblée.

Je pense avoir répondu à tous ceux qui se sont identifiés en MP, si ce n'est pas le cas, mes excuses et donc merci ;)

-Je vous avais demandé si une fic Ragnor/Raph, vous intéressez, vous avez répondu oui pour la plupart. Donc, il y a aura bien une mini-fic sur eux.

Merci pour votre soutien fidèle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le sourire aux lèvres, Magnus passa les portes de son agence de mannequinat de Los Angeles. Ces deux derniers jours forts en émotions, ne lui avaient pas donné l'occasion d'y aller.

L'asiatique venait avec un invité d'honneur, Renard. En effet, Alec lui avait laissé la garde de son fils avec une confiance qui avait ébranlé Magnus.

Simon et le serveur de leur côté avaient un duel contre la montre à remporter. Izzy sortait ce soir de l'hôpital et son mari n'avait pas fini de monter les meubles de la chambre de Georges.

Magnus avait bien vu son compagnon frôlait la syncope en entendant ça et avait décrété dans la foulée une journée bricolage pour son beau-frère et lui.

L'asiatique avait donc récupéré Liam et le conduisait joyeusement dans son antre.

«Magnus ! » S'écria la réceptionniste de l'agence en le voyant, s'empressant de lui faire la bise.

«Bonjour Livia. »

«C'est une chouette surprise ! Will est au courant ? »

«Will est toujours au courant de tout. » Intervint le susnommé en arrivant dans le hall des locaux.

L'asiatique sourit au meilleur ami de son père, qu'il avait nommé gérant de l'agence de Los Angeles.

«J'étais justement au téléphone avec Jem, il y a deux minutes. »

«Surprenant. » Se moqua avec gentillesse le directeur d'agence.

Will et son père étaient inséparables. Magnus avait d'ailleurs été surpris que Will accepte le poste de Los Angeles, cela le séparant de Jem.

Mais ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre en s'appelant plusieurs heures par jour et en se mitraillant de sms.

«Je suppose que j'ai affaire à Renard. » Dit Will, s'agenouillant devant le petit garçon.

«Oui Liam, le fils d'Alec. » Présenta l'asiatique.

«Je veux voir ton homme. Jem m'a dit que Tessa y avait succombé. »

«Il passera plus tard. Malcolm est dans le coin ? » Demanda Magnus. Son meilleur photographe et ex, se partageait entre l'agence mère de New-York et la branche de Los Angeles.

«Il est parti nous chercher des boissons et des douceurs. Il a perdu à shifumi. Derek est là par contre. » Signala Will.

Le directeur d'agence sourit, il aimait beaucoup Derek, un de ses modèles qui était devenu au fil du temps un ami.

«Viens Renard. » Dit Magnus, en lui prenant une main.

Le petit garçon avait les yeux écarquillés, sans doute entre l'effroi de voir tant de monde et la fascination, pensa Magnus.

«Salut Derek ! »

«Hey mon patron préféré ! » S'exclama le mannequin en donnant une accolade à Magnus.

«Alors ton agenda te convient ? » Demanda l'asiatique en pointant le document, qu'il avait rédigé depuis New-York.

«Je n'ai rien à redire. Tu m'as gâté. »

«Tu es très demandé. » Contra Magnus.

Derek était le modèle numéro un de l'agence de Los Angeles. Il avait su faire avec Magnus de son handicap, une force redoutable.

«Salut petit gars ! Moi, c'est Derek » Se présenta le mannequin en tendant la main vers le jeune garçon.

«Liam mais tout le monde m'appelle Renard. »

«Le fils de mon compagnon. » Compléta Magnus.

«Le fameux dont tu m'as longuement parlé dans tes sms. »

«Celui-là même. » Rétorqua l'asiatique en riant.

Le directeur d'agence constata que Renard contemplait avec grand intérêt la prothèse de Derek. Ce dernier portait aujourd'hui une lame alors qu'il portait habituellement une prothèse avec habillage silicone, imitant la peau.

«Elle te plait ma jambe bionique ? » Demanda le mannequin avec un sourire.

«C'est trop cool. » Affirma Renard.

«Je trouve aussi. » Dit Derek.

Magnus se souvint, qu'il y a un an, Derek n'était pas aussi à l'aise avec sa prothèse. Il l'a caché ne portant que des pantalons, hiver comme été.

Le fait que le directeur d'agence, l'ait remarqué parmi tant d'autres lors d'un casting sauvage, avait donné confiance à Derek. Sur les conseils de l'asiatique, il était aussi allé voir un psychologue pour travailler sur ses traumatismes liés à la guerre. Guerre qui lui avait coûté une jambe. Enfin, Derek avait trouvé le meilleur des remèdes en la personne de Ben, un autre mannequin de l'agence, atteint d'albinisme.

«Comment va ton homme et mon super modèle ? Son traitement se passe bien ? »

«Oui. Il rentre à la maison dans neuf jours, j'ai hâte. »

Plusieurs fois par an, Ben faisait des séjours à l'hôpital pour un suivi des conséquences que l'albinisme avait sur son corps.

Magnus savait que cette séparation était toujours un crève-cœur pour les deux hommes. L'asiatique ne s'imaginait déjà pas séparer d'Alec plus d'un jour et leur relation était récente.

«J'ai cru entendre la douce voix de mon Magnus. » Déclara théâtralement Malcolm en arrivant. «Et accompagné d'un petit homme. »

«Liam alias Renard, le fils d'Alec. »

«Mon célèbre successeur aux yeux givrés. » Dit Malcolm avec un clin d'œil.

Entre lui et l'asiatique restaient une sincère amitié mais rien de plus. Leur relation s'était terminée comme elle avait commencée, sur la pointe des pieds. Ils étaient passés d'amants à frère de cœur sans le verbaliser, mais avec un naturel déconcertant.

«Il est beau comme tout. J'ai le droit de le mitrailler ? » Questionna le photographe en désignant Renard.

«Je ne fais pas dans le mannequinat pour enfants. » Rétorqua Magnus, bien que souriant.

C'est vrai que Liam était craquant avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux cuivrés, sans compter les adorables fossettes qui apparaissaient quand il riait.

«Pour mon plaisir. »

«Il te faudra l'autorisation de son père. »

«Ca ne sortira pas de l'agence. » Tenta de convaincre Malcolm.

«Je suis le compagnon de son père, pas son père. Tu ne prendras aucune photo sans l'accord d'Alec. »

«Rabat-joie. »

Magnus leva les yeux aux ciels puis entraîna Renard dans son sillage pour lui faire visiter les locaux de son agence. Puis, tout le monde s'installa dans la salle de pause pour manger les viennoiseries ramenées par le photographe.

Livia l'ayant prévenu de l'arrivée de Magnus et Liam, Malcolm avait vu large.

Ils se délectaient en parlant, riant et pour certains fondant sous la bouille de Renard qui était déjà comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il avait investi les genoux de Magnus mais écoutait religieusement Derek qui, après lui avoir montré des photos de Ben, avait été noyé de questions sur son compagnon et lui.

(*)

Le portable de Magnus sonna quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il travaillait sur des dossiers de postulants à la carrière de mannequin. Liam regardait non loin de là, _Zootopie_ sur un ordinateur.

«Magnus, je suis devant la porte de ton agence. »

«Sonne sweetheart, Livia va t'ouvrir. »

«Très bien. »

Une minute plus tard, Alec apparaissait avec derrière lui la réceptionniste qui levait des pouces appréciateurs en direction de Magnus.

* * *

Alec posa un regard circulaire sur les locaux, ils étaient décorés dans un aspect très contemporain dans les blanc et noir, ce qui leur donnaient une certaine classe.

Le serveur vit Renard dans un coin de la pièce, absorbé par un écran, il alla lui faire un rapide bisou sur le front tandis que Liam enserrait son cou pour un câlin.

Alec remarqua que deux hommes le dévisageai, le sourire aux lèvres et faisait des messes basses. Le serveur qui n'était pas brillant de confiance, se sentit aussitôt mal, avant que Magnus n'intervienne, posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il apprécia ce doux contact qui le décontracta dans l'instant.

«Tu as fini de jouer les McGyver ? »

«Oui mais un bébé a besoin de bien trop de meubles. Et Izzy a eu l'idée saugrenue de commander un immense dressing qui nous a donnés du fil à retordre. »

Alec avait été effaré par le boulot qui les attendait avec des notices qui avaient un don pour être au mieux nébuleuses, au pire obscures.

«Rien n'est trop beau pour son enfant, je suppose. » Lança Magnus. «Et je t'informe que ces deux hommes qui gloussent, sont Will, gérant de l'agence et Malcolm, photographe. »

Et ton ex, pensa le serveur dans l'instant. Il regarda un moment l'homme qui arborait fièrement ses trente-six ans, il était indéniablement beau avec un curieux regard violine comme Magnus l'avait dit.

Le serveur noua sa main à celle de Magnus et posa un regard qui criait que l'asiatique lui appartenait. Il réagissait exactement de la même façon que son compagnon lors de leur rencontre imprévue avec Raphael. Comme cela paressait moins exagéré quand on était de l'autre côté de la barrière.

«Enchanté. » Lança Malcolm. «Voilà, le papa du beau Renard. Je disais, il y a quelques heures à Magnus que j'aimerais le photographier. Ça ne sortirait pas de l'agence. De plus, ça vous ferait un souvenir pour le petit et vous. Vous y voyez un inconvénient ? »

Alec se crispa alors que Will se présentait à son tour. Même si ses a priori tendaient à changer grâce à Magnus, il avait toujours une vision assez néfaste de cet univers.

«Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, Alexander. » La voix douce de Magnus rassura le serveur.

Il décida de remettre son choix entre les mains du concerné. Alec s'accroupit devant son fils.

«Renard, ça te plairait que Malcolm prenne des photos de toi ? »

«Comme Derek et Ben ? »

«Euh... » Laissa échapper Alec démuni, avant d'être sauvé par le directeur d'agence.

«Oui comme eux. Ce sont deux de mes mannequins. Renard a rencontré Derek et ce dernier lui a montré des photos de son compagnon, Ben. » Expliqua Magnus au serveur.

«Ben, il est albios. » S'exclama Liam.

«Albinos. » Corrigea l'asiatique avec un sourire.

«Alors tu veux ? » Demanda Alec, anxieux de la réponse.

«Oui. » Cria Liam, joyeusement.

Et sa joie transperça son père, le petit garçon ne voyait que les photos et l'amusement, là ou Alec voyait drogues, alcools et abus en tous genres. Magnus avait certifié que cette image était erronée et exagérée.

Le serveur avait tendance à le croire au vu de l'ambiance cosy et familial des lieux. Et de toute manière, on ne parlait pas encore que Renard fasse carrière dans le milieu.

Malcolm descendit un fond noir, installa des éclairages et positionna un tabouret, enjoignant Renard à s'asseoir dessus. Ses cheveux de feu tranchaient magnifiquement avec l'écran obscur.

Alors que le photographe mitraillait son fils, le serveur regarda de nouveau Malcolm. Il dégageait de lui, une aura d'assurance et une prestance naturelle. Alec l'enviait un peu, lui ne serait jamais aussi à l'aise et il se demandait si un jour, cela gênerait Magnus, ce besoin de réassurance dont le serveur aurait régulièrement besoin.

Le portable de l'asiatique sonna, après quelques paroles échangées avec son interlocuteur qui était vraisemblablement Ragnor, Magnus s'isola.

Alec reporta son attention sur Renard alors que Will venait vers lui.

«Ne t'en fais pas, Malcolm n'est pas un danger. » Lança l'homme nonchalamment.

«Pardon ? » Dit le serveur, dans une tentative de tromper Will sur ce qu'il avait trop bien compris.

«A d'autres. La jalousie est pratiquement instillée dans mes gênes. »

Alec lui lança un regard interrogatif, intéressé malgré lui.

«Tu as rencontré Jem et Tessa, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Oui. » Opina le serveur.

«Jem est mon meilleur ami depuis mes sept ans. Il a vécu chez moi, mes parents étaient sa famille d'accueil. Ses parents à lui étaient des héroïnomanes qui ont perdu sa garde. Il a vécu des situations que des enfants de son âge ne devraient jamais connaître. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. » Se reprit Will en ramenant son regard vers Alec. «Meilleurs amis, frères, notre lien était fusionnel et ne permettait pas la création d'une autre amitié. Ça nous convenait. Puis Tessa est arrivée lors de notre année de seconde et pour la première fois, une personne a su pénétrer notre forteresse. Jem a posé un regard sur elle qui m'était normalement destiné, un amour sans restriction plus un éclat que je ne lui connaissais pas.

J'ai été jaloux de cette fille qui me prenait Jem et ça me bouffe encore maintenant. » Termina Will, la voix trouble et faible.

«Vous aimez Jem ? »

«Pas comme tu l'entends. Mais je l'aime, oui. Il m'est indispensable. »

Pas plus d'explications à cette validation.

«Ne sois pas jaloux de Malcolm. Magnus est vraiment lui quand il est avec toi, il n'est pas dans la démonstration. Et j'ai pu le constater en quelques minutes. » Attesta Will.

Alec sourit tendrement, heureux de cette déclaration.

Dans ses pensées, le serveur n'entendit pas son compagnon revenir, c'est un doux baiser dans sa nuque, lui tirant des frissons de plaisir qui lui indiqua.

«Ragnor va bien ? » Demanda le serveur.

«Il ira bien. Je lui ai conseillé moins de blabla et plus d'action. » Répondit en riant le directeur d'agence alors qu'il entourait Alec de ses bras, posant sa tête sur une de ses épaules, torse contre son dos.

«Soleil de mes jours ! » S'exclama soudain Will, après avoir sorti son portable. «Ravi de t'entendre de nouveau. Je viens de rencontrer ton beau-fils. »

Alec rougit furieusement mais se cala un peu plus contre Magnus, attirant un nouveau baiser de ce dernier, derrière son lobe d'oreille si sensible.

«Le petit couple transi d'amour, venez vous joindre à Renard. » Dit Malcolm.

Le serveur accepta contraint et forcé, traîné par Magnus. Et il ne regretta pas, la photo était sublime. Ce cliché, il fallait qui l'envoie à Céline pour son mur. Elle représentait ce qu'Alec avait toujours désiré, un amour inconditionnel, une famille rien qu'à lui.

* * *

Magnus toqua à la porte de la maison de Catarina et n'attendit pas son autorisation avant de rentrer avec Alec et Renard à sa suite.

L'infirmière ne fermait jamais sa porte au grand désespoir de Magnus et Ragnor, elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité étant dans une résidence sécurisée et ne recevant la visite que de ses meilleurs amis.

Aujourd'hui était le grand soir, Magnus présentait enfin en bonne et due forme, Alec et Liam à ses éternels complices. A la grande surprise de l'asiatique, son compagnon n'avait pas l'air particulièrement stressé, ce qui enchantait le directeur d'agence. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'accueil chaleureux de Catarina, et même si Ragnor était pince sans rire, il n'était pas méchant.

«Cat', c'est moi. » Signala Magnus.

L'infirmière sortit de la cuisine, tablier autour des hanches et spatule à la main.

«Bonsoir, vous trois. »

Elle fit la bise à chacun d'eux, récupéra la bouteille de vin qu'Alec lui offrit et les invitas à s'asseoir.

«Je finis ma crème anglaise et je suis à vous. » Dit Catarina en repartant en cuisine.

La table de l'apéritif était déjà dressée et les yeux brillants de gourmandise de Renard n'échappèrent pas à Magnus.

«Tu peux grignoter un petit truc. Cat' ne dira rien. »

Liam regarda son père, qui donna son accord aussi. L'asiatique savait que son amie n'en prendrait pas ombrage autant ne pas frustrer le jeune garçon.

«Salut la compagnie. » Lança Ragnor en arrivant.

Il embrassa le trio puis s'affala dans le canapé.

«Enfin l'heure de t'interroger est arrivée, Alec. » S'exclama l'antiquaire.

«Tout doux, Ragnor. Laisse-lui le temps de boire un verre. » Contra Magnus.

«Je vais le tempérer. » Signala l'infirmière en arrivant au salon.

Elle servit le vin blanc qu'elle avait choisi et déposa un verre de limonade devant Liam.

«Alors, Renard toujours fan de hockey ? » Demanda Catarina en pointant le maillot de l'équipe des Rangers de New-York, qu'il arborait fièrement.

«Oui, c'est le maillot de Henrik Lundqvist, le meilleur gardien au monde ! » S'écria joyeusement l'enfant, vantant déjà les mérites du joueur.

«Un conseil, Catarina ne le lance pas là-dessus. » Recommanda le serveur.

«Noté. Alors, votre séjour à Los Angeles ? »

«Je suis parrain. » Dit avec fierté Liam.

«Ah oui ? C'est une sacrée responsabilité pour un loupiot. » Nota Ragnor avec un sourire.

«Non, je m'occupe trop bien de Georges, hein Daddy ? »

«Parfaitement, Renard. »

Les adultes continuèrent un moment de parler de Los Angeles avant de passer à table.

Catarina avait préparé un pain de viande accompagné de haricots verts.

«C'est très bon. » Complimenta Alec.

«Merci. »

«Au fait Ragnor, tu comptes nous parler de ton rendez-vous ? » Lança Magnus, rieur.

«Absolument pas. D'une, il y a des oreilles chastes. De deux, c'est la soirée d'Alec et toi. Prêt pour le barreau ? » Demanda Ragnor en se tournant vers le serveur.

«Impatient et stressé. Je touche enfin au but mais j'ai du mal à réaliser. »

«Je te comprends. La veille de prendre mon premier poste en tant qu'infirmière diplômée, j'étais paniquée. Mon mari a dû développer des trésors de patience pour me calmer. »

* * *

Alec nota que le sourire de Catarina bien que présent était mélancolique. Elle portait bien une alliance que le serveur avait remarquée, mais Magnus avait précisé que ces deux amis étaient célibataires. Catarina portant encore son anneau de mariage, Alec n'avait que peu de doutes sur la raison de l'absence du mari.

«Où il est ton amoureux ? » Demanda Renard, d'une voix résonnant de son innocence.

Le serveur se crispa, ne sachant pas comment allait réagir l'infirmière.

«Il est allé rejoindre les anges. » Répondit gentiment Catarina.

«Comme mon papa et ma maman ? »

«Oui. » Confirma la jeune femme.

«Ils sont peut-être amis. Comment il s'appelle ton amoureux ? »

«Heath. »

«Tu crois que papa et maman sont ami avec Heath, Daddy ? »

«Je pense que oui. » Dit Alec, avec un sourire, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

Le serveur savait que Liam serait heureux de penser que ses parents n'étaient pas seuls, là où ils reposaient.

Après avoir mangé le dessert soit de délicieux fondant au chocolat nappé de crème anglaise.

Tout le monde se rassit au salon, Renard était allé se coucher dans le lit de Catarina, trop fatigué par la journée. Ils étaient, en effet rentrés de Los Angeles hier et il subissait le contrecoup du décalage horaire.

Le trio discutait avec animation et Alec se décida à poser une question qui éveillait sa curiosité depuis un certain temps.

«Comment vous-êtes vous connus, tous les trois ? »

«A l'école primaire. Magnus est arrivé en cours d'année. Il baragouinait à peine quelques mots en américain. Il était en retrait, très solitaire les premiers jours. »

Le serveur avait dû mal à croire en cela, tant maintenant le directeur d'agence était sociable et rapidement à l'aise dans un nouvel univers. Mais arraché à ses racines, propulsé dans un pays étranger, encore marqué par le deuil de ses parents, ça avait dû être horriblement difficile pour lui.

«Je n'avais confiance en personne. Il me terrifiait ces enfants qui ne parlaient pas la même langue que moi.» Rajouta l'asiatique.

«Un jour, il a été pris à parti par des enfants de la classe. Ils se moquaient de son incapacité à parler américain. Catarina et moi, nous ne faisions pas partie de la même bande d'amis mais de façon synchrone, on a pris sa défense. Et c'est ainsi, que notre amitié est née. » Expliqua Ragnor.

«C'étaient les premiers à me tendre la main. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu progressé rapidement en américain. La patience en or de Catarina et l'énergie à revendre de Ragnor ont été les clefs de ma réussite. Et Ragnor au plus grand déplaisir de Jem et Tessa m'a appris pas mal de jurons que leur répétais assez innocemment. »

Le trio partit en fou rire incontrôlable, leur attachement les uns pour les autres faisait plaisir à voir et Alec sourit doucement en entendant Magnus partageait de nombreux souvenirs. Il était heureux que la route de son compagnon ait croisé celles de l'infirmière et de l'antiquaire.

Il avait connu ce genre d'amitié inébranlable avec Jace avant que tout ne se termine.

* * *

L'asiatique se remettant de son fou rire, remarqua le regard troublé d'Alec et il comprit sans mal ce qui en était la cause. Jace, il serait toujours présent dans l'esprit du serveur.

Alors changement de sujet de rigueur.

«Tu comptes nous parler de ton rencard ? » Lança Magnus à Ragnor dans une nouvelle tentative, avec un souire mutin. Il avait informé Alec que son ami avait eu un rendez-vous avec Raphael, le serveur s'était montré heureux que son ex retrouve le bonheur.

L'asiatique se lova contre son compagnon, ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste affectueux.

«Tu es vraiment obsédé par ce rendez-vous ! » S'exclama Ragnor.

«Tu m'as appelé paniqué et je n'ai pas eu le fin de mot de l'histoire. Bien sûr que je suis intéressé. » Renchérit Magnus avec emphase.

«J'ai couru à sa chambre, je l'ai plaqué contre un mur. On a fait l'amour. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, c'était tellement bon. Très torride et sauvage. Raphael est un virtuose au lit. »

Magnus vit Alec rougir, il n'était pas à l'aise pour parler sexe et encore moins probablement quand cela concernait son ex.

«Tu n'es pas d'accord Alec ? » Demanda Ragnor.

«Euh...c'est-à-dire... »

L'asiatique vint au secours de son compagnon, lisant son malaise sur son visage rouge et ses yeux fuyants.

«Je suis un bien meilleur coup ! » Dit Magnus avec vigueur.

«Vantard. »

«C'est vrai ! » Attesta le serveur malgré sa gêne. «C'est différent, je veux dire les sentiments comptent dans le sexe aussi. L'amour que j'ai ressenti pour Raph, n'est pas le même que celui que je ressens pour Magnus. Avec Magnus, c'est plus fort, plus intense, plus...juste. »

Le directeur d'agence resta interdit. Alec venait de lui révéler ses sentiments devant ses amis avec un naturel désarmant. C'était si spontané et sincère que Magnus n'aurait voulu changer cette configuration pour aucune autre. Il s'était imaginé, révélé son amour à Alec, les yeux dans les yeux dans un parc désert à la nuit tombée, avec la lune comme seul témoin. Terriblement cliché, soit.

Mais rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce moment et l'intensité que l'asiatique lisait dans les orbes givrés.

* * *

Le serveur se tétanisa soudain en réalisant qu'il venait de dire à Magnus qu'il l'aimait de la pire des façons. Comme souvent, quand il était lancé sur un sujet auquel il tenait, il avait parlé sans filtre. Mais son compagnon méritait mieux que ça, Alec se maudissait intérieurement. Il avait pensé à un dîner romantique aux chandelles, juste tous les deux. Au lieu de ça, il avait avoué ses sentiments face à Ragnor et Catarina.

Alec risqua un regard vers Magnus, craignant sa réaction. Le regard ambré l'enveloppa de douceur, il n'y avait nulle trace de colère. Il n'y lisait qu'amour et dévotion.

«Je t'aime aussi, Alexander. »

C'était une seule phrase, ce n'était pas un grand discours plein de mièvrerie et il n'y avait rien de plus parfait, songea le serveur. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus que ces mots qui dévoilaient des sentiments qu'il savait déjà en l'autre. Alec l'avait lu dans les yeux de Magnus, s'en était abreuvé sur ses lèvres, s'en était saoulé dans l'union de leur corps. Le serveur savait qu'il en était de même pour Magnus.

Alec caressa la joue de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser tendrement, oublieux du reste pour un court instant.

Un moment qui éclata quand des pleurs provenant de la chambre de Catarina, l'ébranlèrent. Renard !

(*)

Le serveur se précipita vers la pièce. Liam assis dans le lit, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Alec le prit dans ses bras.

«Shh, tout va bien, je suis là. Shh » Murmura le père en berçant son fils. «Tu as un fait un cauchemar ? »

«Je déteste papa. » Hoqueta Liam. «Il a tué maman. »

Comme toujours, cette phrase d'un enfant meurtri, blessa Alec. Il n'en avait jamais voulu à Jace ou plutôt si, des millions de fois mais l'amour primait toujours sur ce sentiment passager.

«Rentrons. Il est temps que Renard et moi ayons une conversation. » Chuchota Magnus.

* * *

Arrivé à l'appartement, Alec installa son canapé-lit. Chacun enleva ses chaussures et ils s'installèrent sous la lourde couette. Renard lovait entre son père et Magnus, un cocon protecteur pour une discussion douloureuse.

«Tu en veux à ton papa ? » Demanda le directeur d'agence avec douceur.

«Il avait bu, maman est plus là par sa faute. » Souffla le petit garçon, des larmes au bord des yeux.

Alec passa un bras autour de Liam, suivi par Magnus.

«Tu sais, Jem et Tessa sont mes parents adoptifs, comme Daddy pour toi. Mes parents biologiques sont morts. »

«C'est vrai ? » Demanda Renard, ses yeux verts braqués dans ceux de Magnus.

«Oui. Je viens d'Indonésie, les USA ne sont mon pays que depuis mes neuf ans. »

«Waouh, c'est chouette. » S'exclama Liam.

«C'est vrai. » Souris le directeur d'agence avant de reprendre, sérieux. «Mes parents travaillaient dans une usine en Indonésie. Il y a eu un feu et ils sont morts à ce moment-là. Ensemble. »

«Comme papa et maman. Mais c'était pas leur faute pour toi. » Remarqua Renard. «Papa, c'était sa faute. »

«Oui, ton papa n'aurait pas dû boire et prendre le volant mais parfois les adultes font des choix stupides. » Expliqua Magnus, ne se départissent pas un instant de sa douceur. «Tu n'aurais pas dû savoir ce que les policiers t'ont expliqué. Tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre et tu l'es toujours. Un jour, tu sauras que les adultes font des erreurs. Qu'on prend des mauvaises décisions. C'est ce qui nous construit souvent et nous détruit parfois. »

Renard pleurait silencieusement. Alec resserra son emprise tout comme Magnus mais il ne s'arrêta pas. C'était douloureux mais Liam en avait besoin.

Avait besoin qu'on l'entende, qu'on le comprenne. L'asiatique le savait.

«Les policiers ont pensé qu'à huit ans, j'étais assez grand pour reconnaître mes parents au milieu de corps en très mauvais état. Cette image me hante des années après. Tout comme les paroles de ces policiers te font du mal. Ton papa a fait un mauvais choix. Mais ce n'est pas lui, le plus fautif. C'est ces policiers qui pensaient que tu étais assez grand pour entendre cela. Enfant, on ne l'est pas. Nos parents doivent être parfaits. Mais personne ne l'est. Tu l'apprendras aussi. »

«Daddy l'est. » Rétorqua Liam.

«Je suis loin d'être parfait, Renard. Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'apaiser durablement, car j'avais mal quand tu critiquais ton papa. J'ai fui au lieu d'affronter mes parents quand ils m'ont mis à la porte. J'ai voulu rayer pendant un temps Magnus de mon existence pour une broutille. De toute manière, la perfection, n'est pas bonne, Renard. »

* * *

«D'accord. » Opina Liam. «Parle-moi de papa et maman. Je me souviens pas bien d'eux. »

Et Alec compris. Enfin ! Plus que la douleur de la perte de ses parents, Renard n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Six ans, c'est si jeune pour fixer des souvenirs inaltérables. Alec aurait dû y penser. Le seul souvenir clair de Liam, était le traumatisme que ces policiers avaient ancré en lui. Son père avait bu et tué sa mère.

«Tu veux savoir comment ils se sont connus ? C'est une chouette histoire. »

«Oui ! » S'écria Liam.

«Ton papa était très énergique comme toi, il n'arrêtait jamais. A quinze ans, il enchaînait les bêtises, parlait beaucoup trop pour se rendre intéressant mais, un jour une fille l'a fait taire. Elle a planté son regard dans le sien et ne l'a pas baissé. C'est ton papa, vaincu qui a rompu l'échange en premier. Sautillante et pétillante, elle est alors venue le voir. Ils ont parlé des heures. Et à cet instant, j'ai su que c'était ça. » Alec leva son regard de Renard pour l'ancrer dans celui de Magnus. «L'amour qu'on ne ressent qu'une fois. On peut aimer des milliers de fois mais un seul amour pourra t'ébranler à ce point. »

«C'était maman pour papa ? Et pour toi, c'est Magnus ? Et pour Magnus, c'est toi ? »

«Oui. » Répondit Alec, sa voix sûre se mariant à celle remplie de certitude de son compagnon.

Renard déposa un baiser sur chaque joue des deux hommes.

«Je suis heureux. » Dit-il simplement. «Je me souviens pas trop de papa et maman. Mais je me souviens de Daddy et Magnus. »

Alec sourit des larmes pleins les yeux, pour cacher son trouble, il alla chercher un album photos.

«Tu veux voir papa et moi enfants ? »

«Oui. » S'enthousiasma Renard.

Il était tard mais peu importait pour aujourd'hui. Renard en avait besoin. Dans cet album, exactement les mêmes photos qui ornaient le mur de la chambre de Jace et bien plus. Des souvenirs lointains mais inaltérables. Des souvenirs qu'Alec pouvait offrir à son fils.

* * *

Voilà, ils se sont enfin révélés leurs sentiments. Je voulais que cela se fasse de manière très simple et ça m'est venu ainsi. Je trouvais que ça leur correspondait bien.

L'occasion de rencontrer Will également, de faire taire les démons de Renard. C'est un chapitre plein de bons sentiments. Et si vous vous demandez, oui les photos ont un aspect essentiel pour moi XD

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)

Cette fic tire à sa fin, encore 3 chapitres et il faudra lui dire adieu.

Mais une autre est déjà sur le feu ;)

On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour un OS spécial Halloween.

Bisous !


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour !

Oui, il est là et vous n'attendiez plus. Désolée, son écriture a été assez terrible et je vous avoue qu'actuellement, je ne suis toujours pas sûre de ce chapitre. J'en suis cependant satisfaite et que j'espère que vous le serez aussi.

Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de cette fiction, alors oui à la base, je pensais en faire plus. Mais c'est inutile, faut que je sache dire adieu à cette histoire et la prolonger de plusieurs chapitres ne la servirait pas.

Merci Liki pour ton adorable retour. Pour répondre à ta question, une discussion entre Alec, ses parents et Max n'aura pas lieu. Pour Jem et Will, je n'exclus pas de faire un chapitre bonus sur eux.

D'ailleurs, est-ce que cela intéresserait certains d'entre vous ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec se réveilla sous les babillements de Renard, qui chuchotait à son oreille. Dans les brumes du sommeil, le serveur avait du mal à analyser la teneur des propos.

Tendant un bras, le père fit échouer son fils sur lui, pour que ce dernier se calme un court moment. Alec ouvrit les yeux péniblement, son regard se porta sur la chevelure cuivrée de Renard, qu'il embrassa tendrement. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur la silhouette à ses côtés, Magnus, enroulé dans les draps, dormait encore profondément, son visage exprimait toute sa sérénité.

«Daddy, je veux des pancake. » Supplia une petite voix.

Alec sourit et resserra son étreinte autour de son fils.

«Il faut que je regarde si on a ce qu'il faut. » Chuchota le serveur.

Renard exprima son assentiment, en se dandinant comme un ver dans les bras de son daddy.

Alec laissa échapper son fils, qui courut dans sa chambre, puis il s'assit dans le lit, frottant ses yeux encore brouillés par le sommeil. Chez Liam, le concept de grasse matinée était assez nébuleux, même après une longue nuit de discussion.

Le serveur se dirigea vers son frigo puis ses placards pour vérifier qu'il disposait de tous les ingrédients. C'était le cas. Faisant le minimum de bruit, il sortit tous les produits et alla chercher son fils.

«Tu viens m'aider à faire les pancake, Renard ? »

«Oui. » S'enthousiasma Liam.

«Crochet par la salle de bain avant, je vais attacher tes cheveux. »

Le père et le fils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce d'eau, Alec d'un geste expert, fit un mini bun dans les cheveux de Liam. Le serveur devait vraiment prendre un rdv chez le coiffeur pour Renard.

«Lave-toi les mains, je vais faire de même dans la cuisine. » Dit Alec.

Une fois, cela fait, le serveur s'empara du petit tabouret qui servait à Renard pour l'aider en cuisine.

Liam apparut, le sourire aux lèvres. Alec lui noua un tablier autour de la taille, puis en enfila un aussi.

«Daddy, tu pourras les faire en forme de Mickey ? »

«Bien sûr. » Sourit Alec. «On va chuchoter, d'accord ? Magnus dort encore. »

«Promis, Daddy. »

La recette se prépara dans un relatif calme, difficile de contenir une petite tornade. Le serveur savait cependant que Liam faisait de son mieux pour se modérer. Et à part avoir changé de sens une fois, Magnus n'avait pas montré signe d'éveil.

«Daddy, j'ai le droit d'aimer Magnus ? » Demanda Renard soudainement.

Alec sentit son cœur raté un battement, avant d'être submergé de bonheur. Il savait que Renard aimait Magnus, il connaissait bien son fils et l'avait remarqué dans son attitude. Mais c'était la première fois que son fils verbalisait cet état de fait.

«Evidemment. Pourquoi cette question ? » Interrogea le serveur.

«Avant, tu m'avais dit que c'est pas parce qu'il venait à la maison que c'était ton amoureux. Mais maintenant si, c'est ton amoureux. Donc je peux l'aimer aussi, c'est sûr ? » Questionna Liam, les yeux brillants de son innocence.

«Tu peux l'aimer très fort, Renard. »

«Comme un deuxième daddy ? »

Alec se tut un instant. Pas parce qu'il ressentait une pointe de jalousie de ne plus être le seul dans le cœur de son fils. Il ne savait juste pas quoi répondre. Ce que ressentait Renard, c'était puissant et c'était peut-être trop pour Magnus, lui demander d'être un père autant qu'Alec l'était pour lui. Le serveur se ressaisit, pour le moment Renard ne demandait qu'une confirmation de l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir pour Magnus, il ne lui demandait pas d'assumer un rôle de père.

«Si tu veux. » Répondit Alec avec un sourire.

«Cool. » S'écria Liam

* * *

Magnus se réveilla, en entendant le son perçant d'une petite voix réjouie, il se retourna dans les draps et se retrouva face à une scène adorable.

Liam, juché sur le comptoir de la cuisine, regardait son père cuire, ce qui, au vu de l'odeur devait être des pancake.

Magnus, sur le ventre, se délecta de ce moment. Ca pourrait être ça leur vie future, de doux moments à vivre dans une maison qui serait la leur. Le directeur d'agence se prit un moment à rêver. Son regard, perdu par ce rêve éveillé, se posa sur un cadre contenant une photo de Clary et Jace, tout se brisa en lui. Une vague de panique le submergea, impossible à réguler. Ce qu'il avait avec Alec et Renard, ce cocon chaleureux et aimant, on pouvait lui reprendre. Ils pouvaient mourir dans un accident de la route comme Clary et Jace ou un incendie, comme ses parents.

Magnus essaya de se ressaisir, tout cela appartenait au passé. Il fallait qu'il fasse taire ses insécurités. Il avait travaillé dur pour cela. Mais machinalement, il s'était rhabillé, prêt à s'enfuir.

Les mains d'Alec se posant sur ses joues le firent sursauter et revenir à la réalité.

«Magnus, tout va bien ? »

Les yeux de l'asiatique, se vrillèrent dans ceux givrés et non, il n'allait pas bien. Il voyait le visage d'Alec, se craquelait devant lui, sa peau se noircir. Magnus transposait sur son compagnon, ce qu'il avait vu sur de trop nombreux corps, enfant. Pouquoi ? Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Jamais.

«Je, oui ça va. Je me suis souvenu soudainement d'un projet urgent à finir. Je m'en veux d'avoir oublié. » Répondit le directeur d'agence, tant bien que mal.

«Tu es sûr ? »

«Certain, sweetheart. »

Magnus embrassa rapidement Alec, pour faire taire les inquiétudes de son compagnon. Il avait bien assez à dealer avec les siennes, à cet instant.

«Tu veux pas manger les pancake ? » Demanda Liam, une assiette de ces derniers dans ses mains.

«Désolé Renard, je dois fuir, partir. Vite. »

L'asiatique se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, se coupant du regard inquiet d'Alec et de celui déçu de Liam.

Une main puissante, lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

«Magnus, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Parle-moi. »

Le directeur d'agence ne se retourna pas, il se dégagea et dévala les escaliers faisant fi de la voix d'Alec qui l'appelait.

* * *

Le serveur resta quelques minutes, sonné, devant la porte d'entrée béante. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, si ce n'est que Magnus était effrayé. Alec avait reconnu une peur animale dans ses yeux, dans ses pupilles dilatées qui avaient fait disparaître la douce couleur ambre.

«Daddy, pourquoi Magnus est parti ? »

Alec ferma la porte, afficha un sourire sur son visage et se retourna pour rassurer son fils.

«Il avait du boulot. » Dit le serveur, en allant dans la cuisine, récupérait les garnitures pour les pancake.

«Tu mens. » Contra Liam, la mine boudeuse.

«Renard, tout va bien. »

Le serveur caressa la joue de son fils pour l'apaiser.

«Tu veux mettre quoi sur ton super pancake Mickey ? » Questionna Alec pour détourner l'attention de son fils.

«Il va revenir, Magnus ? Il est pas parti pour toujours comme papa et maman ? »

Alec releva les yeux, pour constater que des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues rondes de Liam. Il prit aussitôt son petit garçon dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement.

«Il n'est pas parti pour toujours, Renard, je te le promets. Tu sais, il y a des matins où je me lève et je suis grognon ? » Demanda le serveur.

Liam opina, doucement.

«C'est pareil pour Magnus sauf qu'il était triste en se réveillant et il avait besoin d'être tout seul. »

«Pourquoi il a menti en disant qu'il avait du travail ? »

«Tu n'aimes pas me parler de tes cauchemars. Magnus non plus. » Lui expliqua calmement Alec.

«Il va revenir ? »

«S'il ne revient pas, Daddy ira le chercher. C'est une promesse. »

Liam tendit son auriculaire et Alec l'attrapa sans hésitation. Le serveur ne comptait pas laisser filer Magnus.

* * *

L'asiatique arriva devant chez Catarina, sans le réaliser. Ses mains, conduisant sa voiture, l'avaient guidé ici machinalement. Et Magnus n'aurait pas eu meilleure idée, s'il avait dû prendre une décision en toute lucidité.

Il entra et s'échoua sur le canapé de son amie. Cette dernière était en train de boire un thé et garda le silence, un court instant.

«Tu veux parler ? » Demanda Catarina.

Une bienveillance maternelle percée dans sa voix.

«J'ai si peur. »

«Peur de quoi ? »

«De le perdre, de les perdre. Je ne pourrais pas, Cat. » Souffla Magnus.

Il s'était replié dans un coin du canapé et sa panique perçait sans mal dans sa voix cassée par l'angoisse.

Des bras fins vinrent l'entourer et il se retrouva plaquer contre le buste de Catarina, cette dernière lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

«Je ne veux pas qu'on me reprenne ce bonheur. »

«Pourquoi tu y penses maintenant ? » Questionna l'infirmière.

«Je ne sais pas. Ce matin, c'était si réel. Nous trois. Alec qui préparait le petit-déjeuner avec Renard, moi me réveillant paisiblement. C'est ce que pourrait être notre vie. Mais s'il meurt, Cat. Si... »

«Hey, hey doucement. Personne ne meurt. »

Catarina continua ses caresses. Magnus se sentait apaisé sous son contact mais, il ne pouvait taire la sourde angoisse qui le tenaillait

«On peut me voler ce bonheur, Cat. S'ils ont un accident, s'il y a un incendie, si... »

«Chut. » Le coupa l'infirmière. «Tu nourris ta peur avec les traumatismes de ton passé. »

«Ce que j'ai, on peut me le reprendre à tout moment. » Dit Magnus, d'une voix pleine de détresse.

«Ou te le laisser. »

Catarina serra les mains de Magnus qui étaient crispées, réagissant à son angoisse.

«Les accidents arrivent, Magnus. Je ne peux nier l'évidence même. Mais ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu les empêcheras d'arriver, ni en tournant le dos à Alec et Renard. Ils font partie de ta vie. »

«Et si faire partie de ma vie les mettait en danger ? »

Le directeur d'agence savait au fin fond de lui qu'il n'était pas rationnel. Mais aucune peur ne l'était. Il ne pensait pas que le rêve d'un futur radieux pouvait autant le pétrifier, le faisant songer au pire.

«Tu n'es pas maudit, Magnus. Ce qui est arrivé à tes parents est horrible, mais tu ne l'as pas provoqué. Pas plus qu'Alec n'a provoqué l'accident de voiture qui a coûté la vie à Jace et Clary. Pas plus que je n'ai provoqué la maladie de Heath. La mort est la compagne de la vie. »

«Tu ne comprends pas, Cat. Si je reste, je vais tout redouter. Je vais avoir peur pour Alec à chaque seconde et pour Renard, ça sera pareil. »

Catarina sourit et embrassa la joue de son ami.

«C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour, Magnus. Tu as peur parce que tu les aimes. Rien de plus normal. Mais cette peur ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre le présent, ni ce futur qui vous attend. »

«Je me sens stupide. » Dit l'asiatique, en se blottissant contre Catarina à nouveau. «Je me suis enfui sans un mot, si tu avais vu l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Alec. »

«Tu n'es pas stupide, tu es amoureux. Et c'est la première fois que ça t'arrives. »

«J'ai déjà aimé ! » Contra Magnus.

«Je ne nie pas que tu as eu de l'affection pour tes ex. Mais est-ce comparable à ce que tu ressens pour Alec ? »

Ca ne l'était pas, Magnus le savait, sans réfléchir. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question d'où était sa place depuis qu'il était avec Alec, sa place était avec cet homme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu Alec depuis toujours. C'était étrange comme sensation, mais si confortable, apaisant et juste. Catarina avait raison, son compagnon redéfinissait le sens du mot amour.

«Arrête d'avoir toujours raison. »

L'infirmière éclata d'un rire franc.

«Tu viens me voir parce que j'ai toujours raison. »

* * *

Alec se précipita sur son interphone dès que celui-ci résonna dans son appartement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de demander qui était son intrus. Magnus était revenu, le serveur avait vu sa voiture se garer dans le parking de la résidence, alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre du salon. Il n'avait pas quitté ce poste d'observation depuis qu'il avait déposé Renard chez Lydia, quelques heures plus tôt. Se torturant les méninges à savoir s'il devait appeler Magnus ou le chercher dans la ville.

Pour la bonne mesure, quand son compagnon toqua, le serveur ouvrit, mais garda le silence.

Il n'était pas en colère contre Magnus, il avait eu peur pour lui. Il avait eu peur de ce combat que Magnus avait voulu mener seul.

«Je suis désolé. J'ai agi stupidement. »

Alec regarda son compagnon, droit dans les yeux. Il était sincère, aussi sincère que quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments la veille.

«J'ai eu peur, Magnus. »

«Je suis désolé. »

«J'ai eu peur pour toi ! » S'écria le serveur. «Tu es parti sans un mot mais, ton regard en valait mille. Tu étais terrifié et tu refusais que je te vienne en aide. »

Magnus baissa les yeux.

«Tu ne pouvais pas m'aider, car tu étais une des raisons de ma peur. »

«Quoi ? » Demanda Alec, tétanisé.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau glacée dans le dos.

«Tout s'est brisé dans mon esprit ce matin, comme quand j'étais plus jeune et que j'avais mes cauchemars. Je savourais l'instant, te voyant Renard et toi, la seconde d'après tout a vrillé. J'ai vu le cadre de Clary et Jace, mon esprit a fait un transfert sur vous. J'étais terrorisé à la peur de vous perdre et je le suis toujours. Je t'aime tellement que tout me terrifie. »

Alec resta silencieux, se remettant difficilement de ce monologue. Son cœur le suppliciait à battre comme un forcené. Magnus avait fui parce que ses traumatismes d'enfance lui avaient explosés au visage et Alec n'avait pas su le comprendre. Il connaissait pourtant son histoire.

«Je suis désolé, Magnus. »

«De quoi ? »

Une surprise bien réelle s'entendait dans la voix du directeur d'agence.

«De n'avoir pas su te comprendre. »

«Tu ne risquais pas alors que je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. Heureusement, Catarina est experte en ce qui me concerne. Et tu le deviendras aussi un jour, Alexander. »

Alec embrassa doucement Magnus et garda son front collé au sien.

«Parle-moi la prochaine fois. »

«J'essayerai. » Souffla l'asiatique.

«Magnus, on réussira à apaiser tes peurs. Pour l'instant, vivons les choses minute par minute. » Chuchota le serveur.

«Tu aimes Skam ? »

Le rire de Magnus fit un bien fou à Alec. Son compagnon allait mieux.

«Ne gâche pas ce moment. »

(…)

Magnus, lové contre lui, Alec profitait du calme qui les environnait. L'asiatique caressait distraitement le torse du serveur, sa tête blottie dans le cou de ce dernier.

Alec avait appelé Lydia pour la prévenir du retour de Magnus, mais il lui avait demandé de garder Renard pour la journée. Ca laissait le temps à l'asiatique de s'apaiser tranquillement sans la petite tornade qu'était Liam. Le silence bienfaisant qui régnait dans la pièce n'aurait pas été possible avec le petit garçon.

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas ouvert ? » Demanda soudain le directeur d'agence.

Alec s'extirpa de ses pensées et posa son regard sur son compagnon.

« Quoi donc ? »

«Le cadeau d'Heather. » Dit l'asiatiaque en pointant le paquet.

«Je l'avais complétement oublié. » Avoua Alec.

Le cadeau trônant en haut de son étagère et les semaines ayant été bien remplies, cette attention d'Heather avait été relégué très loin dans son esprit.

« Ouvrons-le. » Lança Magnus.

Il alla récupérer la boîte et la posa sur les genoux du serveur. Ses yeux brillaient comme un enfant devant le sapin au matin de Noël, quand les paquets scintillants attendaient juste d'être ouverts. Alec trouva cela touchant.

Le serveur ouvrit le présent et l'éclat de rire de Magnus résonna dans la pièce. Une paire de menottes duveteuses d'un rouge vif reposait au-dessus d'autres objets. Le directeur d'agence la prit et la fit tournoyer autour de son doigt.

«Vous avez fait des bêtises, Monsieur Lightwood, je vais devoir vous punir. » Murmura sensuellement Magnus.

Alec leva un sourcil dubitatif, fit un signe de négation de la tête et se consacra au reste des cadeaux. Le serveur ne put s'empêcher de rire, il ne savait pas ce qui l'amusait le plus, l'incongruité des présents ou d'imaginer Heather les chercher.

«Visiblement Heather avait une thématique. » Plaisanta l'asiatiaque en retirant un sachet de pâtes et un bac à glaçons figurant tous les deux des pénis.

Le serveur quant à lui extirpa un cocotier pénis et un guide sur les sexes masculins à travers le monde. Magnus le feuilleta aussitôt, y allant de ses petits commentaires. Mais Alec ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son regard vrillé sur le dernier présent, n'osant y croire. Heather et Errki n'avaient pas pu faire cela, c'était insensé.

« Alec ? » Questionna Magnus.

Le serveur du bout des doigts, caressa avec cérémonie, la fourrure de l'épitoge qui reposait au fond de la boîte. Puis ses mains saisirent la lourde robe qui était aussi présente, la sortant. Elle se déplia, révélant toute sa splendeur. Alec déglutit sous la boule d'émotion qui se formait dans sa gorge. Ce vêtement représentait tant à ses yeux, l'aboutissement de son rêve et de son combat pour mener sa vie de père, d'étudiant et de serveur.

Il se rappelait avoir parlé à Errki de son barreau, lui révélant qu'il porterait une robe de location n'ayant pas les moyens de s'offrir une vraie tenue complète. Ces dernières valant dans les mille euros, il ne pouvait se le permettre.

«Elle est magnifique. » Murmura le serveur en la détaillant.

La doublure intérieure était en satin d'un bleu roi, sur la poche de poitrine _Lightwood_ était brodé dans une couleur saphir. Tout y était, la robe, l'épitoge, le rabat, cette tenue qui faisait de lui un avocat.

« Porte-la. » Dit Magnus, en lui souriant.

Alec hésita quelques minutes, mais l'expression chaleureuse de son compagnon le persuada. Il se leva et avec cérémonie passa l'imposante robe, fixa son rabat, positionna l'épitoge.

«Tu es beau. » Souffla le directeur d'agence.

Il embrassa tendrement Alec puis faute de miroir le prit en photo pour que le serveur puisse se voir. Ce dernier posa les yeux sur le cliché et l'émotion qui l'étreignait déjà, décupla. Il se retint de pleurer, mais ne put empêcher les larmes de s'amonceler, brouillant un peu son regard.

Erkki et Heather étaient totalement insensés de lui avoir fait ce cadeau, c'était un sacrifice immense qu'il avait dû faire pour lui offrir cela. Alec adorait Errki et Heather, il ne leur disait pas assez, sa pudeur prenant le pas sur ses émotions. Ce couple était la figure parentale qu'il n'avait plus, il était l'amour inconditionnel que ses parents n'avaient su lui témoigner.

«Je dois aller les voir. » Dit le serveur.

* * *

Magnus acquiesça et l'aida à se débarrasser de sa robe. Alec rangea sa tenue avec précaution dans son placard.

«Je suppose que je pourrais te punir plus tard. » Plaisanta le directeur d'agence.

Il remit les menottes dans la boîte, suivi des autres présents qui devaient rester cachés pour des yeux innocents.

«Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » Questionna Magnus avec douceur.

«Tu n'as pas posé cette question, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le serveur, son regard traduisant sa surprise.

«Pourquoi ? »

Alec s'approcha de son compagnon, ses mains entourèrent le visage, ses yeux givrés plongèrent dans l'ambre.

«J'ai besoin, de toi. Je t'aime, Magnus. Je veux que tu sois là à mes côtés dans tous les instants de ma vie. » Chuchota le serveur.

Il embrassa l'asiatique avec douceur. Ce dernier sourit dans le baiser, il était rare qu'Alec se dévoile ainsi. Le plus souvent, quand il le faisait, c'est qu'il ressentait la nécessité immédiate de le dire, c'était un besoin impérieux. C'était de cette façon brute et honnête qu'il avait révélé ses sentiments à Magnus. Le directeur d'agence aimait toutes les facettes de son compagnon qu'il découvrait au fil du temps.

«Allons-y. »

Magnus les conduisit jusqu'au café, Alec avait été silencieux tout le long du trajet, l'asiatiaque ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait que le serveur avait besoin de ce temps pour démêler et analyser les émotions qu'il ressentait.

* * *

Alec rentra dans le café, salua rapidement Julian qui assurait le service en ce jour et chercha Errki du regard. Ce dernier derrière le comptoir, préparait des commandes. Le serveur se dirigea vers lui et l'attira dans une accolade. Il n'était pas du genre câlin, mais à ce moment, il ne voyait pas d'autre manière de remercier Errki. Le patron resserra l'étreinte, donnant quelques tapes sur le dos d'Alec.

«Fils, que se passe-t-il ? »

«Bonjour Errki. » Dit Magnus en s'asseyant sur un tabouret du comptoir.

«Si tu es là, j'en déduis que le problème n'est pas que tu lui as brisé le cœur. »

«Je l'aime bien trop pour cela. » Assura le directeur d'agence.

Alec s'écarta finalement d'Errki, ses yeux brillants d'émotions. Oui, il voulait remercier ses parents de cœur, c'était une chose. Mais à cet instant, d'autres sentiments le réchauffait. Errki qui avait adopté si vite Magnus, Magnus qui plaisantait avec Errki, Julian qui souriait devant ce tableau.

«Merci. » Révéla finalement le serveur. «Je n'avais pas encore ouvert le paquet. Heather et toi, vous n'auriez pas dû. C'est trop. Mais merci infiniment pour tout. »

«Wow fils, une chose à la fois. Je ne te suis plus. Pense au vieillard que je suis. »

Alec rougit d'embarras, il savait que sous l'émotion, les mots avaient tendance à sortir de sa bouche en cascade, faisant fi d'un ordre quelconque.

Il souffla un grand coup et se reprit.

«Merci pour la robe, pour l'épitoge, pour le rabat. Merci de me permettre cela. »

«Alec, je t'ai vu te battre de nombreuses années pour arriver à tes fins. Tu ne t'es jamais lamenté ou victimisé, tu as toujours été exemplaire au café. Heather et moi, nous voulions juste te remercier et faire partie de cette aventure. »

«Vous en faites déjà partie. Je... »

«Vous devriez monter pour terminer cette conversation, vous êtes très mignons, mais vous attirez beaucoup l'attention. » Intervint Julian.

Il désigna du doigt les nombreux clients qui regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

«Je ne peux pas te laisser seul. Il y a bien trop de monde. » Refusa Errki.

«Allez-y, je vais rester l'aider. Je ne le fais pas pour toi. » Dit Magnus en désignant Julian. «Je le fais pour Alexander. »

Alec le remercia du regard, lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue et monta à l'étage à la suite d'Errki.

«Regarde qui j'amène. » Dit Errki en passant la porte.

Heather dans son fauteuil, des aiguilles à tricoter dans les mains et des pelottes de laine à ses pieds, sourit en voyant apparaître le serveur.

«Alec, comment-vas tu ? »

«Bien. »

Il s'approcha de la femme, l'embrassa sur la joue et la serra dans ses bras.

«Tu comprendras. » Signala Errki.

Alec sentit la douce caresse d'Heather dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

«Tu as enfin ouvert le paquet. » Dit-elle.

Le serveur se recula et la regarda avec surprise, avant de rire. Certainement l'instinct féminin qui avait fait comprendre à Heather ce que cette étreinte inédite cachée.

«Quoi ?! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, tous les deux. Je te connais, Alec. Tous tes sentiments sont solidement gardés au fond de ton cœur. » Dit Heather en donnant un petit coup de poing sur son torse. « Tu as besoin d'émotions fortes pour t'exprimer, nous ne sommes pas Magnus alors la seule option restante est la robe. Elle te plaît ? »

«Elle est magnifique. Merci beaucoup, mais vous êtes insensés. Je sais combien cela coûte. »

«Ne t'occupe pas de ça, fils »

Alec s'assit sur le canapé, face à Heather. Cette dernière le regardait avec un regard tendre, maternel même songea Alec. Errki s'assit en équilibre précaire sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de sa femme.

«Nous tenions à te faire ce présent. C'était important pour nous. » Expliqua Heather. «Et j'espère que Magnus et toi ferez bonne usage du reste. »

Alec rougit en songeant aux autres cadeaux, l'asiatiaque avait déjà verbalisé son intérêt accru pour les menottes.

«J'ai quelques idées à ce propos. » Dit Magnus en passant la porte qui était restée entrebâillée. «Julian m'a ordonné de monter. Je suis incontrôlable selon lui. »

«Il n'est pas habitué. » Plaisanta Alec avec un clin d'oeil.

«Vous êtes adorables. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir si épanouie, Alec. Depuis que Magnus est entré dans ta vie, c'est le jour et la nuit. » Souffla Heather, émue.

«J'étais heureux dans ma vie d'avant, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose, mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Magnus, c'est différent. »

Alec ne dit plus, il ne pouvait verbaliser ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Magnus lui était essentiel, c'était aussi simple et à la fois aussi absolu que cela.

Le serveur recentra son attention sur Heather et Errki, ce n'était pas son truc de parler de sentiments, cependant il tenait à leur dire une chose.

«Merci pour tout. D'avoir ouvert les bras au gamin brisé que j'étais, de m'avoir soutenu, de considérer Renard comme votre petit-fils, d'avoir adopté Magnus. D'être les parents que je n'ai jamais eus. »

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier, sa construction sera un peu différente, je préviens d'avance.

La fin de Café Givré ne signera pas la fin de mon histoire avec Malec. Le jour où vous aurez le dernier chapitre, vous aurez le prologue d'une nouvelle fic également.

N'hésitez pas en attendant à me dire, ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Les retours sur celui-ci me sont importants vu les doutes que je nourris à son égard.

J'essayerai de publier plus rapidement, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Note : La fourrure est synthétique.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et à bientôt !


End file.
